TRADUÇÃO: The Bitter, The Sweet by Rochelle Allison
by NaiRK
Summary: Bella tem 24 anos, uma profissão que ama, família e amigos próximos, e uma garotinha que ela ama mais que tudo no mundo. Ela não precisa de mais nada, mas algumas vezes ela deseja. E então Edward aparece. Ele irá abalar seu equilíbrio, ou tornar tudo mais doce?
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota da Tradutora:_** _Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **Rochelle Allison**_ _, a mim só pertence a tradução._

 _All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **Rochelle Allison**_ _, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Cadeira de Balanço**

 **traduzido por Ingrid**

"Eu não quero isso."

Palavras amargas, voz doce. Tyler tem uma voz doce.

"E… eu também não acho que você queira isso." Suspirando pesadamente, ele balança a cabeça e olha para mim.

Ele tem olhos tão azuis. Nós estávamos namorando por seis meses, mas aqueles olhos, quando focados tão atentamente em mim, ainda me afetam.

"Bella."

"Sim."

"Você conhece o acordo. Fala sério."

Franzindo o cenho levemente, eu desvio meus olhos. "Bem, quero dizer. Isso nunca foi algo que discutimos."

"Porque isso nunca deveria acontecer. Mas, escute. Eu não estou bravo com você. Ok? Não estou."

A confiança que uma vez me atraiu dá a impressão de ser mais arrogância, e se eu for honesta, provavelmente sempre foi. "Eu agradeço à Deus por isso", eu digo, irritada, deixando a corrente crescente de dor e raiva inundar as minhas palavras.

Tyler se mexe, cruzando seus braços. "Você não está considerando manter isso, está?"

"Não é de fato um _isso_ , é?"

Ele sorri desdenhosamente. "Não comece com essa merda."

Eu fecho meus olhos e esfrego minhas mãos no meu rosto.

"Eu entendo que seja difícil para você", ele continua. "Mas… podemos cuidar disso. Eu irei com você, se você quiser."

Meu peito dói, é quase insuportável. Isso está se desenrolando exatamente como eu havia esperado, e ainda dói de um jeito pior.

Minutos passam. Tyler fica em silêncio, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos, rolando o dedo pelo seu telefone, provavelmente respondendo mensagens de texto, checando seu Facebook e fazendo planos. Ele sorri ligeiramente de vez em quando, provavelmente já seguindo em frente. Seu telefone emite um bipe, e ele sorri arreganhando os dentes, balançando a cabeça por qualquer coisa que acabou de ler.

Nada acontece, mas tudo acontece: um estalo silencioso, um entorpecimento perfeito, uma claridade perfeita. Eu percebo que essa coisa com Tyler já terminou, que eu estou totalmente sozinha, e isso é um alívio tão abençoado comparado aos últimos dias de depressão, incerteza e dor.

Eu me levanto, ajusto minha bolsa, e ajeito meu cabelo para trás. Permito-me uma última olhada para o cara pelo qual eu achei que podia me apaixonar, um dia, apesar das nossas agendas diferentes, seus planos de viagem e seu cabelo perfeito. Ele é lindo, mas é vazio, e não é por causa do que ele fez ou disse hoje.

"Bella."

"Está tudo bem, Tyler. Eu acho… que isso não ia durar de qualquer jeito."

Ele está me seguindo até a porta, seus dedos apertados ao redor do meu braço. "Você está seriamente terminando tudo porque eu não quero ter um filho com você? O que - o que você está fazendo?"

Eu estou cansada. Essa conversa me deixa mais cansada. A euforia que senti momentos atrás está definhando, e eu não quero estar no loft estúpido de Tyler quando ela acabar. "Estou fazendo o que eu eventualmente teria feito. Nós não fomos feitos para ficar juntos."

"Se você fizer isso, se você tiver essa criança, eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso. Digo isso de verdade, Bella. Essa não é a minha escolha; não é o que eu quero."

Isso é uma merda, mas compreensível. Afinal, é a liberdade de escolha, não é? Eu faço minha escolha, e ele faz a dele.

"Tudo bem."

 **~xXx~**

 _ **Quatro anos depois**_

Sue sorri para mim, o rosto delicado e amoroso. Eu ando na ponta dos pés e arranco Charlie de seus braços, segurando minha garota contra mim. Ela está crescendo tão rápido, pernas magricelas e braços magros, mas ela ainda ama ser balançada para dormir e Sue ama mais do que tudo ser prestativa.

"Há quanto tempo vocês duas estão aqui?" Eu sussurro uma vez que estamos no corredor, depois de eu ter deixado Charlie confortável em sua cama.

"Uma hora mais ou menos." Ela dá de ombros, fechando a porta do quarto com um clique silencioso. "Eu tentei ler histórias de ninar com ela na cama, mas ela implorou pela cadeira de balanço."

Essa é a minha garota. Eu tenho um monte de memórias de ter caído no sono naquela cadeira, tanto durante minha gravidez quanto depois, e minha filha a ama tanto quanto eu.

"Obrigada por ter vindo hoje à noite", eu digo, ajudando Sue a colocar seu casaco.

"Sem problemas, querida. Me dá algo para fazer quando o seu pai tem que trabalhar de até tarde. Eu não me importo."

"Ok." Beijo sua bochecha e a deixo beijar a minha, então a observo da porta enquanto ela caminha através da neve até o carro dela.

A noite está inóspita e silenciosa, como tende a ser quando neva. Eu respiro fundo, aproveitando as noite escura e nitidez do ar até que está apenas frio demais.

No lado de dentro, onde está quente e cheira a cookies - graças à Sue - eu sento na mesa da cozinha e começo a examinar minha agenda para a semana iminente. Nós temos um casamento no próximo fim de semana, Emmett administra um negócio muito bem organizado e que opera eficientemente no ramo da preparação de alimentos. Enquanto tê-lo como chefe faz sentido - Deus sabe que ele mandou suficiente em mim quando estávamos crescendo - isso ainda me anima. Ele é motivado e profissional hoje em dia, vastamente diferente do quarterback brincalhão que ele foi no ensino médio e o estereotípico garoto de fraternidade que foi na faculdade.

Sou sortuda por tê-lo. Ter um diploma de faculdade não garante um emprego, e eu poderia ter sido facilmente ignorada por ser uma mãe solteira e jovem. Mas Em não deixou. Ele me acolheu no dia em que eu voltei para a cidade, prometendo que tinha sido o meu talento culinário, e não o fato de eu ser sua irmã mais nova que me garantiu um trabalho.

No entanto, nós dois sabemos que é um pouco de ambos.

Bocejando, eu olho para a cafeteira. Está tarde, e eu devia dormir, mas tenho muito a fazer.

Que sejam cookies e café.

* * *

 _ **Se eu conheço bem vocês, já estão armados com paus e pedras para ir atrás de Tyler, e ao mesmo tempo torcendo para que ele nunca mais apareça. Acertei?**_

 _ **Primeiro capítulo, tudo novo, espero vocês aqui também! Posso adiantar que será uma aventura doce - literalmente - e com pouco drama. ;) O que vocês acharam?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Cordeiro**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

~xXx~

 **Dica de Palavra:** Cordeiro

 **Flexão do Diálogo:** "Você faria isso por mim?"

~xXx~

O quintal do meu irmão tem o dobro do tamanho do meu.

Por um lado, ele e Rose têm um lote de esquina. O gramado da frente deles é maior por causa disso também. Mas eles também moravam próximos do subúrbio da cidade, onde as coisas tendem a ser mais afastadas. Durante o verão, esse quintal é um santuário exuberante e verde, sombreado pelas copas de sempre-vivas e carvalhos.

Agora, no entanto, é como o de todo mundo: esparso e branco.

Charlie está fazendo anjos de neve quando eu chego para pegá-la; Rose está tirando fotos dela. Eu assisto da janela por um momento, sorrindo quando uma daquelas fotos chega no meu telefone um minuto mais tarde.

"Estou na cozinha", eu digito em resposta.

Rose dá uma olhada para baixo em seu telefone e depois para a casa, sorrindo enquanto pede para Charlie sair da neve.

Fiz a maioria das minhas incumbências de manhã, tanto as pessoais assim como as da empresa, então a tia Rose ficou de babá. Charlie ama ficar aqui, mesmo quando seus primos mais velhos estão na escola. Rose a mima.

"Oi, mamãe", Charlie diz sem fôlego, corada por conta da brincadeira e do frio.

"Oi, baby." Eu luto para dar um beijo na bochecha dela antes que ela saia correndo, tirando suas luvas e casaco. "Coloque-as no lugar especial delas, por favor."

"Ok."

"Charlie."

Ela volta, torcendo o nariz, e pega as coisas dela.

"Como ela esteve?" Eu pergunto para Rose, lhe dando um abraço rápido.

"Ótima, como sempre."

"É? Ela estava um pouco mal humorada de manhã."

"Ela é sempre boazinha para mim." Rose dá de ombros, enchendo a chaleira com água e colocando-a no fogão.

"Sim, porque você a mima", eu rio, deslizando numa banqueta diante da bancada.

Rose sorri. "Ela é a bebê."

No caminho para casa, após um pretzel e várias rodas de _Mary Tinha um Cordeirinho*_ , Charlie cai no sono em sua cadeirinha do carro. O seu rabo de cavalo já bagunçado fica mais solto, se amontoando no rostinho dela com cachos longos e castanhos. Eu não consigo me forçar a cortá-los. Meu pai diz que ela se parece muito comigo quando eu tinha essa idade.

 _ ***Mary Tinha um Cordeirinho**_ _é uma música estadunidense para crianças._

Sim, minha garota pode parecer comigo, mas ela tem os olhos do pai. Eles são lindos, provavelmente o único atributo dele que compensa. Às vezes é quase difícil lembrar do rosto dele, mas não dos olhos.

Em casa, eu carrego Charlie até a cama, tirando as botas de seus pés e deixando-as cair no chão. Eu tiro a roupa pesada de inverno e substituo por cobertores, imaginando que ela provavelmente irá cochilar por uma boa hora pelo menos.

"Mãe", ela resmunga, ainda adormecida. Eu enfio um ursinho de pelúcia debaixo de seu braço e saio silenciosamente do quarto.

Fazendo várias viagens, eu transporto valor de uma semana de comida do meu carro até a cozinha. É um bom dia para frango branco ao chili _*_ , eu acho, então é isso que eu faço, jogando os ingredientes na minha panela elétrica enquanto beberico uma taça de vinho.

 _ ***Frango Branco ao Chili**_ _é uma receita parecida com canja, só que com peito de frango e feijão branco. Foto: www (ponto) atmedia (ponto) imgix (ponto) net (barra) d797bf6b6fbeb1eae05e9ee7f825d9570802fc9c? auto= format &q= 45&w= 600. 0&h= 800. 0&fit= max&cs= strip_

Eu estou lavando minhas mãos quando Emmett liga.

"Ei, Em."

"Bella. Escute. Alice ligou…"

"Não me diga", eu digo, segurando o telefone com o ombro enquanto estou moendo um dente de alho. Alice Whitlock é uma cerimonialista, e a mulher que está coordenando o casamento desse fim de semana. Ela também é uma amiga próxima da família, o que significa que ela sempre está ligando para pedir favores.

"Sim." Ele suspira de forma pesada, o som chiando pelo telefone. "Aparentemente houve uma mudança de local-"

" _Uma semana antes do casamento?_ " Eu coloco a minha faca na tábua e encaro a parede. "Eles são loucos?"

"A noiva sempre imaginou as montanhas. Ela está mudando de opinião agora."

"Que seja", eu digo, revirando meus olhos. "Então, o que você precisa que eu faça?"

"Levaremos tudo lá para cima um dia antes do previsto."

"Maravilhoso."

"Eu posso provavelmente ligar para Maggie…"

"Não. Eu cuido disso."

"Cuida? Você faria isso por mim?"

"Emmett." Eu me sirvo com um pouco mais de vinho.

"Excelente." O alívio dele é palpável. "Nada mais mudou. A mesa de doces é exatamente a mesma."

"Agradeça a Deus pelos pequenos favores."

"Sim, sem brincadeira. Tudo bem. Você arrasa, Bella. Me avise se você precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Pode deixar."

Há uma pausa, e consigo ouvir um barulho no fundo, tipo o tráfego. "Ouvi que Chuck se divertiu hoje. Rose me enviou várias fotos."

Eu bufo pelo apelido. "Sim. Ela está desmaiada agora."

"Bom. Tudo bem, falo com você mais tarde."

"Ok. Tchau."

Dou uma mexida no chili antes de tampá-lo, e depois pego meu caderno e vinho e me sento. Fazendo observações enquanto prossigo, eu leio por alto a lista de itens que a noiva quer para a mesa de doces dela. Além do bolo, há cookies customizados, blondies de caramelo salgado _ *****_ , e vários outros petiscos açucarados. Eu tenho _um monte_ de trabalho pela frente, e os próximos dias serão frenéticos, mas está tudo bem.

 _ ***Blondies de caramelo salgado**_ _é uma sobremesa fina que parece com brownie, mas substitui o cacau pela baunilha e contêm açúcar mascavo. Esse caramelo salgado é jogado por cima, como cobertura. Foto: www (ponto) browneyedbaker (ponto) com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2014/ 03/ salted- caramel- blondies- 21- 600. Jpg_

Eu trabalho bem sob pressão, todos nós trabalhamos, é por isso que o negócio de Em continua a ter uma boa fama na comunidade. Estou feliz por ser parte disso.

Em e dois dos amigos de fraternidade dele começaram a empresa de buffet assim que saíram da faculdade. Um deles tinha uma grana de herança, convenientemente, mas ainda assim eles começaram com pouco e tiveram que trabalhar de forma extremamente dura para conseguir chegar onde estão agora. Mike ainda está por aqui. Ele é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, apesar de sua tendência de flertar comigo em toda chance que tem.

Edward, o outro cara, foi embora logo após eles conseguirem êxito no negócio. Aparentemente ele é um atleta – jogador de futebol, eu acho - e quando teve a chance de jogar no exterior, ele a aproveitou. Eu não sei; eu nunca o conheci. No entanto, ele parece ser um cara legal e tenho a impressão de que Emmett queria que ele ainda estivesse por perto, mesmo após todo esse tempo.

"Mamãe?" A voz rouca de sono de Charlie flutua pelo corredor. Olho para o relógio, surpresa ao ver que já se passaram quase duas horas desde que chegamos em casa. Colocando minha taça na pia, e caminho até o quarto dela.

* * *

 ** _Será que essa Bella troca receitas com a Bella do Sargento? Hahahaha._**

 ** _Então agora sabemos um pouquinho sobre o nosso Edward! Ele joga no exterior! Como será que esses dois irão se encontrar? Quero saber suas teorias!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Enganar**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **Dica de Palavra:** Enganar

 **Gerador da Trama - Conclusão da Ideia:** Todo mundo é um crítico.

 _~xXx~_

"A massa do bolo, mãe. Por favor?"

"Agora não, Charlie."

" _Mãeeee_ ", ela suspira, chegando ao limite das lamentações.

"Eu disse não. Isso não é para nós. Eu te deixarei me ajudar na próxima vez que eu fizer um para nós."

Charlie faz cara feia, então desaparece, voltando segundos mais tarde com a escadinha dela. Eu observo cautelosamente enquanto ela a arruma no chão, próximo ao balcão onde eu estou trabalhando. "Posso ter um pouco de chocolate? Por favor."

"Não."

Ela franze o cenho, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto. "Só um pouco. Um pedaço pequeno."

"Você tinha chocolate nas suas panquecas no café da manhã."

"Sim, mas isso foi há muuuuuuito tempo atrás", ela argumenta, olhando para a xícara pré-medida de chocolate de alta qualidade picado.

"Foi a duas horas atrás", eu digo com indiferença, mergulhando uma trufa após a outra no chocolate derretido. "Se tiver alguma sobra, você pode ficar com ela. Prometo."

"Mãe." Ela suspira, muito dramaticamente. "Tia Rose disse…"

"Vá assistir Trotro* por um tempo."

 _ ***Trotro**_ _é um desenho animado._

"Não, mãe. Eu não quero Trotro."

Eu lembro de quando ouvir a voz dela dizer meu nome era a coisa mais doce que eu podia imaginar. Agora, eu ouço-o tanto que me faz subir pelas paredes. Eu amo essa criança, mas ela é muito difícil de lidar.

Ela tem três anos, mas é malditamente precoce; as mudanças de humor e seus comentários a colocam na média de alguns dos adolescentes que eu conheço. Ela é meio que brilhante, mas às vezes isso resulta em más atitudes, e há uma linha fina entre ser sagaz e levada nessa idade.

"Tudo bem. Você pode me assistir, mas não peça qualquer outra coisa, ok? Estou com o tempo apertado aqui." Eu olho para ela, inclinando minha cabeça. "Isso significa que eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer e não tenho muito tempo para fazê-las."

Acenando com a cabeça soturnamente, ela olha o chocolate mais uma vez antes de descer. "Eu vou assistir Trotro."

"Tudo bem; me dê um segundo." Finalizadas as trufas, eu bebo o resto do meu café e limpo minhas mãos. Pego uma caneca pequena com água cheia de bolhas - a favorita de Charlie - e uma pequena tigela de morangos cortados.

"O que você diz?" Coloco o lanche bem na frente de Charlie, que já está sentada na posição de índio na frente da televisão.

"Eu ia dizer isso", ela diz, inclinando a sobrancelha… do jeito que eu faço. Eu rio involuntariamente. "Obrigada!"

"De nada." Eu beijo a cabeça dela e me apresso de volta para a cozinha.

 _~xXx~_

"Como está indo?" Emmett pergunta.

"Está tudo certo. Eu ficarei acordada a maior parte da noite", admito, bocejando, "Mas conseguirei terminar."

"Você é tão malditamente teimosa, Bella. Eu sabia que devia ter dito para Maggie pegar um pouco da encomenda."

"Eu gosto de fazer isso, Em. Está tudo bem."

"Não há nada nobre em ser uma mártir", ele canta.

"Não estou sendo uma mártir", eu digo. "Estou realmente bem. Mas... irei recorrer à ajuda de Maggie na próxima vez, se você quiser. Como está indo no seu setor?"

"Bem. Eu acabei de sair do telefone, estava falando com Mike; está tudo pronto para amanhã."

"Isso é ótimo", eu digo, impressionada.

"Essa é a coisa boa de trabalhar com uma _equipe_ , Cavaleira Solitária*."

 _*Referência ao personagem principal do filme_ _ **O Cavaleiro Solitário**_ _._

Após mais alguns minutos Rose o chama para jantar, então nós desligamos. Eu me junto a Charlie, que agora está relutante de se separar do mesmo desenho que ela não queria assistir mais cedo, e comemos muita sobra de lasanha, por cortesia da vovó Sue e do vovô Charlie.

A coisa de Charlie nesses dias é a pré-escola. Ela quer ir. Eu tenho feito pesquisas sem entusiasmo, tentando encontrar algo de meio-período, mas é difícil. Por um lado, ter um tempo livre garantido todo dia seria demais. Charlie é inteligente, e eu suspeito que ela iria se divertir aprendendo e brincando com outras crianças da idade dela. No entanto, a minha parte egoísta e sentimental está aterrorizada com esse próximo passo. Isso é admitir que meu bebê não é mais um bebê.

Eu sou cada clichê pertencente aos pais. Sempre.

"Vê?" Charlie diz, moldando seus dedos numa forma. "Triângulo. Diamante."

"Petulância incrível!"

"Eu sei." Ela pisca para mim.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?" Eu rio. "A piscada, quero dizer?"

"Tio Mike." Ela dá uma grande mordida. "Ele disse que piscadas consssegmm garotass."

"O que? Engula a sua comida, cara. Não fale com a boca cheia."

"Ele _disse_ ", ela engole, dando um gole no leite por precaução, "Que piscadas conseguem garotas."

 _~xXx~_

"Eu acho que as blondies deviam ficar nesse lado", Kate diz.

A dama de honra, também conhecida como Conhecedora de Todas as Coisas.

"A e os cookies e as coisas de brownie-"

"Elas são trufas."

"Trufas… aqui…"

"Eu já inspecionei o arranjo com Irina. Mas, obrigada." Eu sorrio educadamente, esperando que minha irritação não esteja aparente.

Ela parece em dúvida, mas muda o rumo, alcançando várias outras damas de honra.

"Todo mundo é um crítico, huh?" Alice diz, revirando seus olhos. "Cara, eu ficarei feliz quando essa festa acabar."

"Tão ruim assim?" Eu movi o bolo mais um quarto de milímetro antes de recuar.

"Quero dizer… é típico. Com a noiva está tudo certo - salvo essa besteira do local no último minuto - mas Kate é de fato uma pessoa extremamente desagradável. Ela já está falando em me contratar para o casamento dela ano que vem e eu apenas…" Alice estremece. "Não. De jeito nenhum."

"Bom saber. Vou garantir que Em saiba."

"Oh, eu já contei os detalhes para ele." O celular dela apita, e ela fica ereta. "Tenho que ir. Vejo você daqui a pouco, Bella."

"Ok," eu digo, mas ela já está saindo apressada.

Uma vez que a mesa de doces está do meu gosto, eu tiro uma foto rápida dela com meu telefone e começo a embalar tudo. A recepção será em cerca de uma hora e meia, e eu gostaria de ir antes dos convidados começarem a chegar. Eu aceno para Em e Mike, que estão supervisionando o resto da equipe, e saio em direção ao estacionamento.

Ajustando meu fone de ouvido, ligo para Rose enquanto atinjo a interestadual. A ligação vai para a caixa postal, o que não é surpreendente. É sábado, então ela está com seus próprios filhos além da minha, e a casa deles pode ficar um pouco tumultuada. Eu dirijo até lá de qualquer jeito, imaginando apenas pegar a minha garotinha para irmos para casa. Há sobra de trufas - eu prometi a Charlie - e chocolate quente batizado me esperando, e não posso esperar para colocar um filme e vegetar no sofá.

Há um carro desconhecido na entrada da garagem de Em e Rose. Curiosa, eu estacionado ao lado dele. Parece um carro alugado Eu tento ligar para Rose novamente enquanto saio, pulando cuidadosamente sobre uma poça de neve derretida.

"Bella?" Ela responde. Soa como se tivesse um exército de crianças atrás dela.

"Ei. Estou na sua casa. Onde você está?"

"Estarei aí em dez minutos. Levei as bestas selvagens ao Wendy's _ *****_ …"

 _ ***Wendy's**_ _é uma cadeia de fast food americana que faz hambúrguer._

"Oh, ok. Hum, de quem é o carro que está aqui?"

"O amigo de Em está de volta na cidade. Ele irá ficar conosco por algumas semanas… Makenna, pare! Eu disse para você dividir!" Seguro o telefone longe do meu ouvido, tremendo no frio.

"Rose-"

"Espere… Agora! Devolva para ele! Obrigada! Desculpa, Bella. Apenas entre. Eu disse ao Edward que você podia chegar aí antes de mim. Desculpa, eu queria ter te ligado…"

Ela ainda está divagando quando a porta abre.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Não sei o que eu estava esperando, mas não era isso. Ele é… ele é… definitivamente não é desagradável aos olhos. Ele é alto e meio magro, porém… há tatuagens… em todo lugar… quero dizer, ele está com um suéter e ainda consigo vê-las subindo pelo seu pescoço. Eu não sei como me sinto quanto à isso.

"Eu, uh, Rose, te verei em breve." Eu desligo, agarrando meu telefone contra o peito.

"Oi?"

"Oi… Bella?" Ele levanta a manga da blusa e estende uma mão. Yup; mais tatuagens. "Edward."

 _Não se engane, Bella. Ele é ridículo._

 _Ridiculamente sexy._

* * *

 ** _Olá Edward!_**

 ** _Gostaria de dizer que o capítulo 4 já está nas minhas mãos. Quem quer?_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Notória**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 _~xXx~_

 **Dicas de Palavras:** notória, vitoriosa, inglória

 _~xXx~_

"Oi." Eu sorrio rigidamente para ele, apertando sua mão.

Ele me olha, sorrindo um pouquinho enquanto se coloca parado ao lado. "Está congelando."

"Isso é." Passo rapidamente por ele, abruptamente ciente da minha aparência desleixada: o sobretudo desalinhado, o rosto vermelho e cabelo bagunçado. Eu provavelmente parecia Charlie após ela ter brincado de lutinha com Makenna e Embry.

"Então, você é a irmã de Emmett", ele diz, e juro que há diversão em sua voz.

Perguntando-me o que o meu irmão idiota pode possivelmente ter contado à esse cara, eu sacudo meu casaco e deixo-o ao lado das minhas botas molhadas. "Sim, essa sou eu - a notória Bella Swan."

Ele começa a andar até a cozinha, em passos lentos, largos e sexy… talvez isso seja mais um gingado… ele está dizendo algo. Mas eu gosto do suéter dele. Serve e parece macio, como seu jeans, que tem o cós baixo. É tudo muito bom. Muito bom. Quero dizer, se você gostar de gastar um monte de dinheiro com roupas. Ele parece como se pudesse ser esse tipo. Eu aposto que suas cuecas são de grife também. Edward joga futebol; eu aposto que ele veste cueca boxer. Sim, eu vi aqueles anúncios do David Beckham...

Na cozinha, ele para, inclinando-se contra o balcão, de braços cruzados. Os olhos dele… verdes… verdejantes… exuberantes, como é o quintal de Em e Rose no verão… estreitos. "Está tudo certo?"

Ele tem um toque ligeiro de sotaque; apenas um pouco.

"Eu sinto muito; estou um pouco desligada", eu digo, notando que ele estava tentando conversar enquanto eu estava ocupada julgando e o olhando com cobiça. "Foi uma noite longa, um dia longo. Você pode repetir?"

"Eu disse que é bom finalmente te conhecer. Em fala muito bem de você."

"Ah. Obrigada. Ele tem sido… ótimo." Isso é uma sutileza. Eu lembro de terminar a faculdade, prestes a dar à luz, e sabendo que não havia lugar para eu ir além de voltar para casa. Em e Rose, meu pai e Sue, eles são minha tribo. Minha família. Eles são os pais de Charlie. "Nós ficamos muito próximos depois da faculdade."

Ele acena com a cabeça, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto ao puxá-lo para trás.

Um silêncio estranho recai sobre nós. Eu luto para encontrar algo para dizer, algum terreno comum, mas não encontro nenhum. Nós não podíamos ser mais diferentes.

"Então, você joga futebol", eu falo sem pensar.

Ele acena rispidamente com a cabeça, o rosto impassível.

"Isso é muito legal. Você está de férias ou algo assim?"

"Eu rompi meu ligamento cruzado anterior há algum tempo. Está muito melhor, mas ainda sinto dor."

Meus olhos caem para seu joelho, e noto que o que eu pensei que fosse um gingado, provavelmente era um cuidado extremo… e um leve mancar. "Oh. Isso é uma droga. Eu sinto muito."

"Eu também." Ele dá de ombros, meio que se jogando numa cadeira na mesa da cozinha. "Eu já tive lesões antes, mas essa, de longe, tem sido a pior."

"Você será capaz de jogar novamente?"

A mandíbula de Edward fica tensa. "Esse é o plano."

Seu desagrado com a situação é óbvio, e, ávida para tornar os ânimos menos pesados, eu abro a geladeira. "Quer uma cerveja?"

"Tem certeza…?"

"Não se preocupe; eu praticamente moro aqui." Ficando de pé, eu abro uma garrafa da última obsessão IPA ***** de Rose e entrego a ele. "Seja bem-vindo em casa."

 _ ***IPA**_ _é a sigla para India Pale Ale é um estilo de cerveja com um amargor clássico e alto teor alcóolico. Existem variações nos "sabores", por isso Rose tem cada dia uma nova obsessão._

Sorrindo um pouco, ele bate a garrafa dele com a minha. "Obrigado."

 _~xXx~_

De alguma forma, acabei ficando envolvida para fazer o jantar com Rose. Engraçado como uma boa cerveja e até mesmo uma companhia melhor possam fazer isso.

Emmett, Mike e Edward estão conversando na sala de estar, supostamente "mantendo um olho nas crianças", que estão fazendo uma festa como selvagens, graças ao açúcar e - no caso de Charlie - sem soneca. A TV retumba de forma detestável, com gritos, risadas, e as ocasionais batidas.

"Eles estão colocando a casa abaixo."

Rose dá de ombros. "Não seria primeira vez e, de qualquer jeito, Em cuida deles."

"Eu espero que sim."

A música começa, alta. Seguem as risadinhas histéricas de Charlie - nesse ritmo, ela provavelmente nem vai conseguir jantar. Revirando seus olhos, Rose me entrega uma cerveja para mim. "Relaxe."

Mesma conversa, dia diferente. É o que nós fazemos. Ela e Em estão sempre me encorajando a _apenas relaxar_! Como se fosse fácil. Como se eu pudesse apenas trocar de marcha. Charlie é tudo que eu tenho. Quero dizer, minha família me ajuda, mas Charlie é minha. Às vezes parece algum sonho estranho ou piada cósmica que, na verdade, me deram essa pessoinha para criar; eu continuo esperando alguém me ver como a fraude que eu devo ser.

"Tentarei."

Rose acena com a cabeça. "Tente mais."

 _~xXx~_

"Mãe."

Eu afofo seu travesseiro, colocando o cobertor na cama um pouco mais para cima. "O que aconteceu?"

"Edward se meteu em problema."

Franzo o cenho. "Por que?"

"Ele se coloriu todo. Até mesmo o pescoço dele. Até mesmo a barriga dele." Ela aperta seus lábios, assistindo como eu recebo as notícias de ofensas tão inglórias.

"Como você viu a barriga dele?" Pergunto, tentando não pensar em quão sexy essa parte dele provavelmente é.

"Tio Emmett", ela diz, enfatizando o "t". Essa é a nova coisa dela. _Emmettttt._

"Tio Emmett te mostrou?"

"Sim. Uma foto na internet."

Quando eu finalmente a coloco deitada, após rezarmos e ajustado o abajur e deixado a porta entreaberta, pego meu notebook e me jogo na cama.

Coloco no Google: Edward Cullen.

Meu estômago se agita. Sinto-me levemente intrometida, como se eu estivesse perseguindo esse cara na internet. Quero dizer, eu coloco as pessoas no Google o tempo todo, mas é definitivamente diferente quando eu meio que as conheço. No entanto, nada disso importa quando um montão de imagens dele aparecem na tela. Lá está ele, na sua glória petulante, todo tatuado, andando pomposo pelos campos de _soccer*_ \- desculpa, _football*_ \- em algum lugar da Inglaterra.

 _ ***Soccer**_ _e_ _ **football**_ _significam futebol, no entanto aquela é do inglês americano e esta do inglês britânico._

Seu corpo, o que eu consigo ver dele sob sua panóplia de tatuagens, é perfeito. Como devia ser. Quero dizer, se eu fosse paga para me exercitar o dia todo talvez eu tivesse uma barriga de tanquinho invés dessa barriga macia, que eu ainda culpo a gravidez.

Parece que ele é bom nisso também, tendo o time dele uma temporada vitoriosa atrás da outra. Há um artigo sobre sua lesão, que eu leio rápida e brevemente. Parece otimista que ele seja capaz de retornar eventualmente, mas então olho para a data e noto que foi escrito um ano atrás.

Eu tinha me perguntado o que ele está fazendo aqui, mas agora acho que sei. Eu sei como é ter grandes planos, apenas para eles darem errado num instante. Às vezes você apenas tem que voltar para onde começou, voltar para as pessoas que mais te apoiam.

Penso sobre seu rosto no jantar, no quanto ele e o meu irmão riam enquanto relembravam. Espero que ele encontre o que quer que esteja procurando aqui, seja isso paz e se curar ou uma vida completamente nova.

* * *

 _ **O que será que Edward busca?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Febre**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 _~xXx~_

 **Dicas de Palavra:** exato

 **Desafio áudio-visual - maestria musical:** "Fever" de Peggy Lee

 _~xXx~_

"Então Edward irá ficar, afinal. Na cidade, quero dizer. No entanto, ele está arranjando sua própria casa", Rose diz, tirando o cabelo do rosto. "Felizmente."

"Você disse que ele era um hóspede calmo." Eu passo para ela outra azeitona da minha salada. Estamos em seu bistrô italiano favorito, num raro encontro, sem crianças, para almoçar.

"Ele é. Mas ainda é bom quando você tem sua casa para si mesma, sabe?" Ela dá de ombros, colocando a azeitona na boca. "E, de qualquer jeito, Embry acha que vai fazer uma tatuagem agora, o que tipo… _não irá acontecer_."

"Você disse que as tatuagens de Edward eram sexys."

"Sim, as tatuagens de Edward são sexys no Edward."

"Em sabe?" Eu balanço minhas sobrancelhas.

"O que, que eu acho as tatuagens do amigo dele sexy? Eu disse isso na frente dele."

"Você é demais." Sorrindo, empurro outra azeitona para o prato de Rose.

Ela come imediatamente. "Por que você apenas não pede sem azeitonas?"

"Sempre esqueço."

"Hm. De qualquer jeito, não aja como se você não gostasse delas." Ela me olha, meio que timidamente, e repentinamente eu apenas sei que ela e Emmett estiveram discutindo sobre mim e a minha vida amorosa irregular.

"Azeitonas ou tatuagens?"

Rose revira os olhos.

"Sim, eu… elas são, na verdade, muito legais. Nele. É muito, você sabe. Famoso."

Rose bufa em sua água com gás. "Você é uma mentirosa tão sem graça."

"Eu não estou mentindo", eu rio, passando manteiga num pedaço de pão. "Ele parece adequado para o que faz. Sabe?"

"Sim", ela acena lentamente com a cabeça, olhando para o seu prato. "No entanto, ele é muito mais que isso. Você sabe disso, certo?"

A culpa comicha através de mim porque eu tenho que admitir que o julguei desde o primeiro dia. Por um lado, ele é tão bom de se olhar que é surreal. Ele é um nítido alívio contra o cinza dos outros seres humanos, e eu estou falando apenas do rosto. Esqueça seu corpo perfeito da FIFA ou os desenhos cobrindo sua pele. Quero dizer - tudo isso - _sim_ \- joga ao seu favor.

Mas por outro lado, é difícil se relacionar com um cara como esse. Ele é rico. Ele está acostumado com uma certa forma de vida. Ele está acostumado com a Europa, pelo amor de Deus. Ele não tem filhos, o que não é um grande problema - eu provavelmente teria esperado um pouco mais num mundo perfeito - porém, ainda assim, ele ainda não entende pelo que eu passo numa base regular, especialmente como mãe solteira.

"Você de todas as pessoas, Bella?"

O tom franco de Rose me dá um puxão de volta para a realidade. "O que isso significa?"

"Significa que você, normalmente, é a primeira a dar às pessoas uma chance."

"O que… sobre o que estamos mesmo falando, Rose? Você quer que eu goste… o que… ficar com Edward?" Isso é tão absurdo que eu solto uma risada alta, ganhando uma olhares da mesa ao lado da nossa. "Por favor. Ele está um pouco fora da minha liga, sem trocadilho intencional."

"Ha, ela é engraçada", Rose diz, roubando a última azeitona do meu prato. "Eu não disse 'fique com' ele. Eu apenas… acho que ele acha que você não gosta dele."

Perplexa, eu penso nas interações que tivemos. Exceto pela primeira vez que nos encontramos, sempre estamos ao redor de Em, Rose, e um bando de crianças. "Mas nós mal nos falamos."

"Exatamente."

"Oh, por favor. Ele está aqui por tipo duas semanas-"

"Três, na verdade. Graças à Deus ele encontrou uma casa."

Nosso garçom aparece, sorrindo. "Sobremesa?"

Considerando meu peso ganho no inverno, balanço minha cabeça relutantemente. Muito relutantemente. "Ah, não, obrigada."

"Sim, por favor", Rose diz ao mesmo tempo. Ela me olha como se eu estivesse perdida. " _Você está_ dizendo não para sobremesa?"

"Estou ganhando barriga", eu sussurro duramente.

"Cale a boca. Apenas venha para a yoga comigo."

"Eu não faço yoga-"

"É por isso que você está ganhando barriga." Rose sorri tranquilamente para o garçom. "Cannoli _ *****_ , por favor. E um tiramisu _ ******_. Iremos dividir."

 _ ***Cannoli**_ _é uma sobremesa proveniente da Sicília que consiste numa massa frita em formato de tubo com recheio de creme de ricota._

 _ ****Tiramisu**_ _é uma sobremesa italiana que consiste em camadas de biscoito champagne passadas no café, entremeadas por um creme à base de queijo mascarpone, creme de leite fresco, ovos, açúcar, vinho do tipo Marsala e polvilhadas com cacau em pó._

"Você é uma vadia mandona." Eu suspiro. "Mas eu realmente quero sobremesa."

"Eu sei que você quer, baby. Eu sei."

"Então, Edward disse algo sobre mim? Que fez você pensar…"

"Bem, primeiro ele queria saber se você sempre era tão séria, e então ele perguntou se tinha te ofendido de alguma forma."

"Quando foi isso?" Pergunto lentamente, esperando que não seja o que eu acho que é.

"No outro dia, quando você foi pegar Charlie e ele estava lavando roupa e você meio que apenas passou correndo por ele e foi embora."

"Oh." Mordendo meu lábio, eu olho para baixo. "Sim."

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele estava sem camisa. E você teve alguns sentimentos consideráveis, surtou, e saiu correndo."

"Ok, tudo bem."

A sobremesa chega. Eu pegou uma porção enorme do tiramisu, grata pelo doce que ele proporciona na cura emocional.

"Você totalmente o quer", Rose cacareja, lambendo o creme de chantili em seu dedo.

"Eu quero. Eu gostaria de transar com ele, Rose."

"Sim. Finalmente."

"Por que você está ajudando e instigando a minha corrupção?" Eu gemo.

"Dificilmente, dificilmente, Santa Isabella. Eu só quero que você se divirta. Edward é muito divertido - e eu quero dizer isso de um jeito totalmente não-sexual. Ele é engraçado quando quer ser, e gosta de aventuras. Ele conta histórias ótimas."

"Posso imaginar." Eu realmente posso imaginar. Ele faz tanta coisa.

"Eu acho que… ele sabe quão próximos você e Em são, e ele provavelmente está acostumado com garotas se jogando nele, e então você aparece e é apenas tão…"

"Frígida."

"Despreocupada. E eu acho que ele está… curioso sobre você."

"Emmett disse algo?" Eu pergunto, num palpite. Rose está tendo conhecimento demais aqui.

"Ele sempre vê Edward dando uma olhada em você. Toda vez."

Eu pisco, chocada pelas notícias, mas ela prossegue rapidamente. "Eu tive que…" Pausando, ela balança a cabeça. "Eu tive que falar para ele parar de ser um idiota, porque ele estava ficando um pouco protetor demais, o que nessa idade é ridículo. Ele ama Edward, mas ele te ama mais, e ele sabe que você mal tira tempo para namorar. Ele não quer que você se machuque."

E simplesmente assim, eu tenho onze anos e o meu irmão mais velho está me dizendo para não fazer algo.

Isso apenas me faz querer fazer tudo ainda mais.

~xXx~

"Você não me deu informações precisas", eu bufo. "Você falou de yoga, e você faz yoga em casa."

"Sim, mas Em comprou uma adesão na LA Fitness para mim, lembra?" Ela enfia uma garrafa de água e uma pequena toalha dentro da bolsa de academia. "Então, eu vou lá agora. Eles tem até mesmo um cuidador de crianças. Eu juro que já te contei tudo isso."

Talvez ela tenha contado. Quem sabe. "Mas há pessoas lá. Assistindo."

"Ninguém assiste, estranha."

"Tudo bem. Mas… posso apenas ir como sua convidada?"

"Algumas vezes, sim. Vamos lá; eu não quero me atrasar."

Nós empurramos as crianças para a caminhonete dela e seguimos para a academia, que é gigantesca e ostentosa e meio que me lembra do filme _Com a Bola Toda_.

Olho ao redor enquanto Rose assina para entrar. Há dois andares, uma seção considerável de cardio, e uma área para pesos no meio que se estende em direção à parte de trás. Aparentemente as aulas são na parte de trás também, o que é bom. Estou esperando que ninguém consiga me ver quando eu estiver lá dentro, com as pernas abertas ou com a bunda para cima ou com o que quer que a yoga me fará fazer.

Nós deixamos as crianças, e então Rose me guia pela academia, tagarelando sobre as opções fantásticas aqui, como a piscina de natação com tamanho olímpico e as quadras de raquetebol.

"Eu não sabia que você jogava raquetebol."

"Eu não jogo. Mas ainda assim. Se eu quisesse..."

Ela está falando animada sobre a sauna quando um vulto familiar chama a minha atenção.

Edward está erguendo peso perto de uma parede espelhada. É claro que ele estaria aqui. Corpos como aquele não se mantém por si só. Ele está fazendo isso bem devagar, olhando seu reflexo, malhando seus bíceps. Levantando peso. O que seja; ele não está usando uma camiseta, é por isso que reconheci suas costas tatuadas. Tudo desacelera. Ainda estamos andando, e Rose ainda está falando, mas é como se estivéssemos debaixo d'água; suas palavras desaparecem até que não há nada, nenhum som, nada além de Edward Cullen, levantando peso, o corpo cintilando devido ao suor.

Isso é melhor que os calendários de bombeiro que minha vó guarda no escritório da casa dela. Muito melhor. É hipnotizante, de um jeito vagamente pornográfico.

Eu nem mesmo me importo mais. O julgamento vai embora pela janela. O chamado de Rose ontem foi suficiente para me tirar da minha nuvem de besta de beata, de qualquer jeito.

Meus pensamentos devem estar gritando porque seu olhar flutua na minha direção. Nós fazemos contato visual pelo espelho e ele fraqueja por um segundo.

 _Oh, doce Deus. Deixe-me ser a garota certa._

E então Rose me puxa para dentro de uma sala cheia de tapetes de yoga.

~xXx~

 _ **Nota da Gui:**_ _Olá gente! Tudo bom? Espero que estejam gostando da história… Amo que Bella agora tem o famoso crush da academia, que até incentiva a gente na hora de ir malhar, não é mesmo? Agora ela nunca mais falta nas aulas de yoga hahahaha_

 _Até o próximo. Beijos, Gui_

* * *

 ** _Vocês estavam achando os capítulos curtos... esse já foi maior. :)_**

 ** _Então Edward vai ficar..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Estacionamento**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 _~xXx~_

 **Dica de Palavra:** estacionamento

 **Flexão de diálogo:** "Ouvi que grandes oportunidades estão à caminho."

 _~xXx~_

A yoga deveria ser sobre centralizar a mente de alguém, focar e estar presente, mas tudo que eu vejo quando fecho meus olhos é Edward. Eu realmente espero que ele não dê uma espiada aqui. As luzes estão desligadas, graças à Deus, mas há apenas vidro entre essa sala de aula e o resto da academia.

Não ajuda que eu sou uma droga nisso também. Em todo lugar que eu olho, corpos mais velhos e jovens estão se alongando e se moldando como pretzels enquanto eu apenas meio que… tento.

"Quanto mais você vier, mais fácil irá ficar", Rose promete enquanto vamos embora.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, fingindo que não estou vasculhando o andar por atletas tatuados.

"Ele está na sala de spinning."

"Você sabia que ele estava aqui. Vadia calculista."

"Você beija sua mãe com essa boca?" Ela prende o cabelo num rabo de cavalo arrumado. "Eu acho que você devia experimentar o spinning também."

"Isso não é andar de bicicleta? Minhas pernas já parecem geleia depois da yoga."

"Eu levarei as crianças; você devia experimentar."

"Não." Apresso-me na frente, chegando na sala onde eles cuidam das crianças antes dela. Seu julgamento emana em ondas. "Aliás, você está sendo detestável. Se e quando eu falar com Edward, será nos meus termos e quando eu não estiver toda suada e nojenta. Ok?"

"Eu amo quando você tem força de caráter", ela arrulha. "É sexy."

Revirando meus olhos, eu pego a minha filha e espero ela pegar os dela.

 _~xXx~_

Sr. e Sra. Gerandy celebram o quinquagésimo aniversário deles neste domingo, e nós fomos contratados para alimentar os convidados. Meu trabalho é fazer uma réplica do bolo que eles tiveram no casamento. É um gesto doce, e estou animada com isso. Tudo muda de geração para geração, e as tendências de bolos populares de hoje diferem daquelas dos anos sessenta. Isso será uma ótima mudança de ritmo para mim.

Mike me liga quando eu chego na loja de artesanato que usualmente vou para comprar suprimentos para meus bolos.

"Oi, Mike."

"Ei, Bella. Você pode falar?"

Suspirando por dentro, eu caminho pelo estacionamento. Essa pergunta normalmente precede longas conversas, e não sou uma grande fã de telefones. "Eu tenho alguns minutos sim."

"Oh, ok. Bom." Ele limpa a garganta. "Eu sei que as coisas estão agitadas nessa semana, mas temos alguns dias livres chegando e eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de levar Charlie naquele lugar na cidade? Com o chocolate quente que ela gosta?"

Meu coração fica apertado. Mike Newton é um dos caras mais gentis e bobos que eu conheço. Ele é bonitinho também e muito afim de mim. Ele até mesmo adora a minha filha. Todas essas coisas fazem dele um _excelente_ potencial namorado. E ainda assim, eu apenas não consigo. Não sou atraída por ele dessa forma, não importa o quanto eu queria que fosse.

No entanto, somos amigos. Amigos próximos. É por isso que esses negócios de pseudo encontros são o padrão para nós. "Hum, claro. Ela adoraria isso."

"Ótimo", ele diz, soando aliviado. Por parecer que eu o deixo nervoso faz com que eu me sinta meio merda. Eu sei que como é ter sentimentos não correspondidos. "Terça-feira?"

"Ok. Talvez mais cedo, antes da soneca dela?"

"Perfeito. Bom." Ele ri. "Ok, Bella. Te vejo em breve. Você precisa de algo para o bolo?"

"Estou com tudo certo. Estou, na verdade, na Hobby Lobby agora."

"Eu vou te deixar trabalhar."

Tecnicamente, não há razão para eu me sentir culpada porque eu nunca deixei Mike avançar. Ele sabe como é com a gente; ele é apenas… exasperadoramente persistente.

Nós desligamos e eu rapidamente abro o aplicativo que uso para lista de compras.

 _~xXx~_

"Mãe. Mãe! A campainha!" - como se eu não tivesse ouvido a campainha.

Ainda assim, lhe dou um sorriso e bagunço seu cabelo. "Eu ouvi. Obrigada, baby."

Nós vamos até a porta e dizemos, em uníssono, "quem é?" mesmo embora eu possa ver pelo olho mágico que é Edward. Droga. Eu solto meu rabo de cavalo e corro meus dedos pelo cabelo.

"Só um segundo!"

"Quem é?" Charlie pergunta, no sussurro mais alto de todos.

"É Edward." Eu checo minha camiseta para ver se não está suja - negativo - e abro a porta. "Olá."

"Oi." Ele levanta as duas sacolas de supermercado que está segurando. Eu tento, de forma infrutífera, não visualizá-lo levantando outras coisas, como pesos, semi nu. "Rose pediu para eu deixar isso aqui."

"Oh, ok." Eu gesticulo para ele entrar. Ele tem um cheiro muito bom. "Isso foi legal da sua parte."

"Está tudo bem. Eu estava fazendo algumas coisas na rua, de qualquer jeito."

"Oiii, Edward", Charlie diz na sua forma conversadora, nos seguindo até a cozinha.

"Ei, Chuck."

Ela se derrete num sorriso e eu mordo meu lábio antes que eu derreta também. "Meu tio Emmett me chama assim."

"Eu sei; ele me contou." Edward olha de relance para mim, como se estivesse perguntando se está tudo bem.

Eu dou de ombros, sorrindo. "Ela foi nomeada em homenagem ao meu pai, e o apelido dele é Chuck, então…"

"Sim." Ele desvia seus olhos de mim, colocando as sacolas no balcão. "Emmett me contou isso também."

"Vocês dois são bem falantes, huh", eu digo, me contraindo um pouco por quão dado ao flerte isso soa.

Quero dizer, eu acho que é dado ao flerte. Meio. Droga, estou enferrujada. Não que eu esteja _tentando_ flertar, é que apenas… ele tem olhos muito expressivos. Cintilantes. Como se talvez ele estivesse flertando. Então, novamente, ele provavelmente envolve todos desse jeito. Isso que é carisma...

"... estava ocupado. Eu odeio quando pessoas passam em casa sem ligar", ele está dizendo.

Bosta. Nunca estou escutando esse pobre homem. Acho que esse é um dos riscos de ter uma aparência tão bom como a dele.

"Certo, sim, eu também."

Ele acena com a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu posso ir, eu apenas..."

"Não!" Charlie e eu dizemos ao mesmo tempo. Bem, ela berra, e eu meio que grito de forma ofegante. É tudo muito acima do dramático. "Não," eu repito, tentando apenas relaxar dessa vez. "Eu não ligo que você tenha passado aqui. Foi incrível da sua parte entregar essas coisas; eu estava esperando Rose de qualquer jeito, então não é como se eu estivesse ocupada. Quero dizer, eu estive ocupada o dia todo, mas estava dando uma pausa." _Divagando, divagando._ "Nós acabamos de almoçar."

"Você gosta de cachorro quente?" Charlie pergunta com a mão em seu quadril.

"Eles são legais."

"Eles são fabulosos", ela insiste.

"Você… quer um?" Pergunto, empurrando para baixo o nervosismo absurdo. Quero dizer, _sério_. Essa não é a minha primeira vez ao lado de um homem bonito.

"Claro." Ele sorri e pega um assento no balcão. Charlie desaparece, provavelmente voltando ao aplicativo do Alfabeto Infinito dela.

"Então. Ouvi que grandes oportunidades estão à caminho", eu digo, colocando os vidros de ketchup e mostarda na frente dele. "Você está se mudando, certo? Rose disse que você encontrou um lugar?"

"Vocês duas são bem falantes, huh?" Ele diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Meu rosto fica quente, mas eu decido admitir isso. "Sim. Sempre fomos."

Ele se encosta na cadeira, me assistindo. "Eu encontrei um lugar. Isso, na verdade, é o que estive fazendo hoje - a mudança das minhas coisas. Não que eu tenha muita coisa aqui. O resto está em trânsito."

"Então você pretende realmente ficar."

"Por agora."

Sua incerteza é contagiante, fazendo com que eu me sinta inquieta. "Você é aqui das redondezas?"

"Com certeza. Cresci bem perto de onde eu conheci Em."

É insano como duas pessoas do mesmo lugar podem viver vidas tão extraordinariamente diferentes.

"Seus pais ainda estão ao redor?"

"Bem, eles vivem no interior agora. É bonito, mas não para mim."

"Entendo." Eu coloco seu cachorro quente num prato e coloco na frente dele. " _Voila_."

" _Merci_." Ele sorri, olhos enrugando-se e uau, é bonito. Tão bonito.

"Você tem filhos?" Charlie pergunta, de volta na mistura.

"Não, não tenho."

"Quando você tiver filhos, podemos brincar", ela reflete, andando e divagando até a despensa. "Preciso de um lanchinho, mãe."

"Palavra mágica."

"Por favor."

"Ok. Mas apenas um pouco, porque você acabou de comer."

"Um pouco de chocolate."

Eu pego uma tigela minúscula e sirvo um punhado de gotas de chocolate e amendoim. "Não coma no seu quarto, ok? Mesa do café."

"Ok."

Eu seguro a tigela, não soltando-a até que ela me agradece e sai correndo.

"Você é uma boa mãe."

Suas palavras me deixam desordenada por dentro. Viro-me para encontrá-lo me observando, o cachorro quente já foi embora. Eu nunca sei o que dizer para isso. Eu quero lhe dizer que ele nos pegou um bom momento, que há uma abundância dos maus quando eu grito, ou piso na bola, ou permito que ela assista TV demais, ou rezo por apenas cinco minutos de paz.

"Obrigada."

Ele concorda com a cabeça, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. Encaramos um ao outro por um segundo. Pergunto-me se ele está pensando sobre a academia, de termos visto um ao outro lá. Eu afasto o olhar primeiro. "Você quer outro cachorro quente?"

"Não. Eu provavelmente devia ir embora."

"Você não tem que ir." O que estou dizendo? "Estou apenas… fazendo rosettes*. Se você, quero dizer, eu sei que você está ocupado." Eu juro que tenho ensino universitário. Eu consigo formular frases reais. Respirando fundo, viro-me para lavar minhas mãos.

 _ ***Rosettes**_ _é um doce escandinavo bem antigo que consiste numa massa crocante super fina, fritas em óleo quente e usa-se uma forma especial. É usado para decorar bolos junto com glacê. Foto (retire os espaços): 2. Bp. blogspot - jbQdUHQs7PY/ UgJeD6zTSuI/ AAAAAAAAMcM/ SNlt3nwrFXA/ s1600/ _ DSC3783 . jpg_

"O que são rosettes?" Ele pergunta, tudo de uma vez e muito perto.

Me coração está batendo acelerado. Eu sinto-o na minha garganta. "Glacê. Flores para o topo do bolo."

"Oh. Eu as amava quando era criança."

No balcão que reservo para trabalhar, mostro para ele as rosettes levemente tingidas que eu estive fazendo a manhã toda. Uma está levemente lascada, e a perfeccionista em mim provavelmente não a usaria para o bolo de qualquer forma, então eu a ofereço para ele.

Ele aceita, examinando-a, as pontas dos dedos roçando contra as minhas. "Todo mundo brigava por elas. Nas festas de aniversário."

Ele enfia a coisa toda na boca, e eu me viro, não sendo capaz de assistir aquela boca por mais tempo. "Isso traz memórias", ele diz e posso ouvir seu sorriso. "Posso pegar outra?"

Eu lhe dou duas, animada. Ele é como uma criança. Como Charlie.

"Estou surpresa que você esteja comendo essas coisas."

"Por que?" Ele perambula pela cozinha enquanto come fazendo barulho, olhando para a minha variedade de batedeiras, suportes de bolo, forminhas com moldes, espátulas.

"Apenas. Você parece ser… tão saudável."

"Tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem. Você não come essas coisas?" Ele provoca.

"Bem, sim." Eu lhe dou uma boa olhada. "Mas eu acho que é seguro dizer que nossos estilos de vida são bem diferentes. Você é muito esportista e eu sou muito…"

Ele engole, parando a milímetros de mim.

"Doce."

* * *

 _ **Como assim? Edward, volta aqui, meu filho! Como você para aí? Eu vou ser xingada! (Escondida no cantinho)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Marca**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 _~xXx~_

 **Dica de palavra:** marca

 _~xXx~_

Edward dá um passo para trás, deslizando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos.

"Obrigado pelo almoço", ele diz calmamente, com o menor sorriso agraciando sua boca. Seus olhos tremeluzem sobre mim, como se ele estivesse me desfrutando, me vendo de verdade pela primeira vez.

Eu sei, porque é isso o que eu estou fazendo. Estar tão perto é incrível e de abalar os nervos, mas é bom ser capaz de realmente olhar para ele.

"Isso é do futebol?" Eu pergunto, apontando para uma pequena cicatriz em sua sobrancelha.

"Mhm." Seu sorriso cresce, mas ele a tampa.

"Oh."

Ele acena com a cabeça.

Ficamos lá como dois estúpidos por um momento, cercados pelos cheiros quentes, açucarados e amanteigados. Charlie migrou para a sala de estar - eu sei que porque agora a Peppa Pig está dando risadinhas sobre algo daquele jeito britânico impressionante que eu amo.

"Eu amo a Peppa Pig", eu murmuro.

Edward abre um sorriso completo. "Eu nem mesmo sei o que é isso."

"Um desenho animado." Eu enfio meu cabelo atrás da orelha e dou um passo para trás, dando uma olhada para o relógio acima do fogão.

"Você tem trabalho para fazer", ele diz, seus olhos me seguindo. Ele é observador, muito mais do que estou acostumada. As pessoas… nós tendemos a ser egocêntricos. Eu sei que posso ser, de qualquer jeito. Edward não é, e isso é revigorante - e surpreendente.

"Eu tenho." _Eu queria não ter. Eu queria que você apenas pudesse ficar. Eu queria que eu pudesse te beijar, apenas para saber como é, e então pressionar a tecla para adiantar o filme… para que eu não tivesse que lidar com quaisquer repercussões ou expectativas ou estranhezas_. "E você também tem, eu presumo."

"Sim." Ele acena, passando suas mãos pelo cabelo. "Obrigado pelo almoço, Bella."

"A qualquer hora." Sério. A qualquer hora. Jesus. "Obrigada à _você_ por deixar esses suprimentos aqui."

"A qualquer hora", ele diz, piscando.

Meu estômago se revira, e ele se vira para ir embora, enfiando a cabeça dentro na sala de estar para dizer tchau para Charlie, que lhe dá um aceno sonolento. Eu vou com ele até a porta, dando-lhe o meu pequeno aceno tímido, me forçando a simplesmente fechar a porta e não assistir o homem ir embora, muito embora eu esteja confusa, conflituosa e zonza como uma garota de quatorze anos.

Porque sim.

Sim, piscadas de fato conquistam garotas.

 _~xXx~_

Após um monte de pesquisa online, ligações e visitas improvisadas, eu encontrei uma pré-escola que acho que irá satisfazer Charlie. Ela pode ir por meio período, apenas algumas manhãs por semanas, se quisermos. Algumas semanas passam sem neve, e embora leve um pouco mais de tempo para a temperatura esquentar, eu juro que consigo sentir a primavera vindo.

Num dia frio e ensolarado, eu levo Charlie para conhecer sua nova professora - sua primeira professora. Não estou tão emotiva como pensei que ficaria, felizmente. Minha filha é uma maníaca, correndo animadamente para dentro e gritando um adeus antes que eu até mesmo tivesse a chance de acomodá-la.

"Você é sortuda", ela diz com a mão no meu braço. "Eles não são tão ansiosos assim para vir no primeiro dia."

"Ela é muito independente, eu acho." Ok, talvez eu esteja melancólica.

No entanto, isso é bom. Ela é uma guerreira, eu acho.

Após lhe dar um abraço, e dizer que eu a amo, eu vou embora. Como qualquer mãe, eu suponho que sempre me sentirei um pouco incompleta quando ela não estiver fisicamente comigo, mas isso também é libertador. Eu realizo tarefas de negócios a manhã toda, recebendo e fazendo algumas ligações pelo caminho.

Estou saindo do telefone com a Sra. Gerandy, que ligou para me agradecer mais uma vez pelo bolo deles - quando recebo outra ligação. Eu digo tchau e atendo, nada surpresa por ouvir a voz de Mike.

"Ei, Bella."

"Ei, Mike. Como vai?"

"Vou bem. Acabei de agendar os próximos dois fins de semana. Tenho certeza que Em irá te contar tudo sobre."

"Sim." Eu estaciono na minha casa e saio do carro, aproveitando o sol no meu rosto.

"Então, escute…"

Oh não. Eu sei o que está vindo. Estamos bastante atrasados para o nosso encontro "amigável" para almoçar, e agora eu não posso usar Charlie como desculpa de emergência porque ela está na escola.

"... um encontro?" Ele para. "Comigo?"

"Não posso."

"Oh. Ok. Está… tudo certo?"

"Sim. Sim. É que apenas…"

Eu sou solteira. Não há ninguém. Bem, isso é mentira. Há Edward, minhas fantasias contínuas estrelando-o, e a suspeita de que ele gosta de mim também. Mais do que uma suspeita… desde a minha conversa com Rose eu o vejo através de novos olhos. Como ele está usualmente olhando para mim quando eu olho para ele. Como se ele senta ao meu lado quando todos nós vamos à casa de Em e Rose para jantar. Como ele se oferece para dirigir quando me ofereço para pegar cerveja ou sobremesa ou pão francês para os ditos jantares.

Mas, _ainda assim_ , estou solteira. E ainda assim, não – eu não consigo pensar em ter algo com Mike. Não consigo. Porque ele está se apegando a sentimentos, droga – ele teve sentimentos por uma eternidade, e devia apenas... encontrar alguém que esteja emocionalmente disponível.

"Eu acho que..." eu começo, delicadamente, "Nós devíamos provavelmente focar no trabalho. Coisas assim. Eu te amo Mike, mas… sinto que…" Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, cuspa de uma vez. "...nós devíamos permanecer profissionais. Amigos."

"Amigos profissionais?"

"Sim." Esfrego minha mão no rosto. "Profissionais no trabalho. Amigos fora do trabalho."

Ele ri, mas soa falso. "Eu pensei que era isso é o que estávamos fazendo."

"Eu não posso sair com você, Mike."

"Eu entendo. Está tudo bem."

Não está, mas vamos fingir que está.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Eu vou indo, Mike."

"Não se preocupe. Dê um abraço na Chuck de seu tio Mike, ok?"

"Irei dar."

Nós desligamos. Ansiedade dá passagem ao alívio. Eu fiz a coisa certa.

~xXx~

Edward me passa a salada.

Eu aceito, tentando permanecer com uma expressão neutra quando nossas peles se tocam. O toque não era necessário, mas ele garante que aconteça toda vez.

Há um lugar vazio na mesa de jantar de Em: o de Mike. Ele tem aparecido menos desde a nossa conversa. Eu entendo o motivo, mas sinto-me meio culpada de qualquer jeito.

Então Edward pede a manteiga, e lembro que à menos que me sinta _bem assim_ , não há sentido. A última vez que um cara me fez sentir tão louca por dentro ele acabou me engravidando.

 _E_ essa é _uma estrada que eu não preciso nem um pouco percorrer!_ SOS, SOS!

"Mãe?"

"Sim?" Minha voz está instável. Felizmente todo mundo está muito preso na conversa para notar a loucura acontecendo por aqui.

"Eu rasguei minha camiseta", ela diz tristemente, apontando para a marca de sua pequena camiseta gola v.

Eu amo a Old Navy, eu realmente amo. Mas ela pode ser tão de baixa qualidade às vezes. Não ajuda que Charlie é uma puxadeira de fiapo em série, alargadora de furos, arrancadora de botões e todo o círculo de abusadora de roupas.

"Droga", eu suspiro, olhando a camiseta. "Ok, apenas deixe isso aí por hora. A tia Rose pode costurar isso."

"Você precisa aprender a costurar", Rose resmunga, ouvindo por acaso.

"Todos nós temos os nossos talentos", digo. "E esse não é um dos meus."

"Que pena," Edward diz.

Eu olho para ele de lado. "Por que?"

"Eu tenho um suéter que precisa ser consertado."

"Tenho certeza que você pode comprar um novo."

"É o da sorte."

"Você realmente acredita nessas coisas?" Eu rio.

Emmett gargalha na sequência, martelando seu pulso na mesa. "Bella, fala sério! Eu sei que você não assiste esportes, mas… isso é básico."

"Sem mais cerveja para você", Rose, deslizando a garrafa dele para longe.

Ele a pega, entorna o resto, e aponta a garrafa vazia para mim. "Na verdade, você devia assistir um jogo. Edward tem vídeos."

"Não", Edward suspira. "Isso é-"

"Uma ótima ideia", Rose diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Você tem vídeos?" Charlie pergunta, andando até o lado Edward, colocando suas mãos no colo dele. "Peppa Pig?"

"Não-"

"Bob Esponja?"

"Vamos lá, Chuck. Vamos assistir um jogo de futebol", Emmett retumba, realmente entrando nessa agora. Sim, faz tempo, mas eu me lembro desse aspecto de sua personalidade. É o mesmo que costumava ficar de ponta cabeça bebendo cerveja de um barril e colocava papel higiênico na casa das pessoas.

Eu olho de relance para Edward, mas ele está apenas sentado lá em resignação.

"Nós não temos que assistir se você realmente não quiser." Eu não quero que ele fique chateado. Ou envergonhado.

"Está tudo bem. É que apenas… cafona assistir seus próprios jogos."

"Como se você nunca tivesse se assistido", eu provoco. "Dá um tempo."

"Eu assisti." Ele levanta, pegando seu prato, e depois o meu antes que eu possa protestar. "Mas era para melhorar meu jogo, ver onde eu cometia erros para que eu conseguisse corrigi-los antes da próxima partida."

"Ah."

A TV fica na sala de estar. Charlie está tagarelando a uma milha por minuto, e agora Embry e Makenna estão lá, gritando para nos apressarmos para que eles possam começar.

Assistir Edward em ação é a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Estou feliz por nunca ter sido uma tiete, ou alguma garota vivendo lá assistindo jogos ao vivo. Eu posso ter sido tentada a jogar meu respeito pela janela e correr atrás dele.

Sua partida é fantástica. Eu nem gosto muito de futebol e posso ver o quão talentoso ele é. Ele explica o jogo para mim em voz baixa, respondendo pacientemente as minhas perguntas. As crianças saem para perambular depois de um tempo, e então Em e Rose vão também (bem desonestamente, eu acho).

A gravação acaba. Edward desliga a televisão e permanece sentado em silêncio.

Eu olho para quando ele coloca sua mão no joelho. "Você sente falta."

"Todo dia."

"Quanto tempo você jogou?"

"Profissionalmente, seis anos. Mas eu jogo desde quando era pequeno."

"Sinto muito."

Ele acena lentamente. "É o que é."

* * *

 _ **Estamos avançando... pelo menos Mike já foi colocado no lugar dele. Rsrs**_

 _ **Vocês devem ter notado que antes dos capítulos a autora coloca uma palavra-chave. Eu fui questionada sobre isso, e vou explicar. Essa fic foi escrita como um 'exercício'. Chama-se Fictionista Whorkshop, onde vários autores participam para se desafiar, desafiar sua criatividade. A cada capítulo, quem está participando recebe por e-mail uma palavra aleatória, e esta tem que ser inserida no texto. Eu achei bem interessante.**_

 _ **Qualquer outra dúvida?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: catástrofe**

 **Palavra sugerida:** Catástrofe

 **Diálogo:** Em 500 palavras ou menos, escrever sobre **uma segunda-feira chuvosa.**

Charlie sai correndo da sala de jantar, arrastando Sue divertida atrás dela. Ela está ansiosa para mostrar as novas roupas de cama que eu dei para ela, um presentinho de incentivo por ela ter ido bem em sua primeira semana na escola.

Papai se instala em sua cadeira, sorrindo de contentamento por ter sido bem alimentado. Ele e Sue geralmente vêm jantar na nossa casa algumas vezes por mês, o que é um bom descanso da nossa vida agitada. Eu tive que aprender a gerenciar o tempo para descansar e relaxar - e, ultimamente, fazer yoga com Rose - porque senão eu somente corro sozinha de forma bem irregular. Eu puxei ao meu pai - ele é tão ocupado quanto eu sou com o trabalho.

"Bella", ele começa, sorrindo para o guardanapo. "Quem é Edward?"

Meu peito se aperta desconfortavelmente. "Amigo de Emmett?"

"Você está perguntando ou dizendo?" Ele brinca, olhando para mim.

"Você provavelmente o conhece", eu digo, encolhendo os ombros. "Ele e Em fizeram faculdade juntos. Lembra? Eles estavam na mesma fraternidade com Mike?"

"Ah, o garoto com o fundo fiduciário", diz ele, alisando os dedos no bigode. "Pensei que ele estivesse no exterior, praticando esportes."

"Ele estava. Ele, uh, rompeu o Ligamento Cruzado Interior e voltou para casa para se recuperar por um tempo."

Ele se encolhe em simpatia. "Esse tipo de lesão nem sempre cura corretamente. Ele planeja jogar de novo, ou não mais?"

Como sempre, este tópico me faz sentir tão conflituosa. Parte de mim quer ver Edward feliz e fazendo o que ele faz de melhor - jogar. A outra parte de mim é egoísta, e sabe que o futebol, provavelmente, irá levá-lo para longe novamente.

Eu tentei... realmente tentei... não me apegar, mas parece que os meus sentimentos têm uma dinâmica própria.

"Eu não sei", eu digo, eventualmente. "Ele quer. Diz que é o objetivo."

Meu pai balança a cabeça, pensativo.

Eu empurro meu garfo através das sobras no meu prato. "De qualquer forma, por que você perguntou?"

"Sobre Edward?"

"Sim".

"Charlie deve tê-lo mencionado doze vezes entre o supermercado e aqui."

Fechando os olhos, eu balanço a cabeça. "Ela... pode estar um pouco apaixonada."

"A julgar pelo seu rosto vermelho, eu digo que esse pode ser o seu caso, também."

"Pai".

"Só estou dizendo o que eu vejo, Bella", ele ri.

Fazendo uma careta, eu fico de pé e começo tirar a mesa, espantando-o quando ele tenta ajudar. Ignorando-me, ele pega o que eu deixei para trás e me segue para a cozinha. "Ele é um cara legal?"

"Surpreendentemente, sim."

"Por isso seria surpreendente?"

"Porque". Eu abro a máquina de lavar louça e começo a encher. "Às vezes os atletas profissionais podem ser um pouco... cheios de si." _Como se eu conhecesse muitos_. "Mas ele não é."

"Ao mesmo tempo, tenha cuidado, está bem?"

Se eu fosse mais cuidadosa que eu estaria usando um cinto de castidade, mas eu apenas aceno. "Eu sei."

 **OooO**

Segunda-feira amanhece escura e chuvosa. O fato torna sair da cama quase impossível, mas eu consigo, bocejando enquanto tomo banho e tomo conta da minha rotina matinal. Minha filha está de bom humor como sempre, conversando durante todo o café da manhã e o caminho para a escola. Juro, se eu pudesse engarrafar sua energia, eu não precisaria de café.

Uma vez que eu estou por conta própria, eu vou verificar as coisas com Emmett. Tivemos um fim de semana ocupado e há outro chegando, por isso estamos ansiosos para nos comunicar e discutir o que correu bem versus o que pode precisar melhorar.

"Então o que há de novo?" Eu pergunto um pouco distraída, esperando em um semáforo. Não é como se eu não visse Emmett durante toda a semana.

"Não muito... na verdade, há! Mike!"

"O quê?"

"Mike. Ele está saindo com uma menina que conheceu no casamento dos Sadler..."

"A dama de honra bonitinha? Com o cabelo crespo?"

"Sim. Acho que eles se esbarrara, no Starbucks ou algo assim. Louco, não? Eu sempre achei que ele tinha uma coisa por você."

"Ele tinha. Mas geralmente essas coisas têm que ser mútuas, a fim de que haja uma faísca."

"Uma faísca, heim?" Emmett bufa. "Sim. Okay."

"Então". Eu limpo a garganta, com a intenção de seguir em frente. "Rose me pediu para tomar conta das crianças esta noite. Vocês vão sair?"

"Certo, sim. Domingo será o nosso aniversário de casamento, mas nós vamos estar totalmente atolados com o baile de gala no centro".

"Ugh, não me lembre."

"Maggie de ajudá-la dessa vez - sem argumentos."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

"Mas, então, você pode ficar com as crianças hoje à noite? Eu quero levar Rose naquela nova churrascaria que ela estava falando."

"Claro. Vocês ficam com Charlie o tempo todo."

Nós ficamos quietos em uma pausa confortável. Eu quero perguntar sobre Edward, porque faz alguns dias que eu não o vejo, mas estou relutante. Em sabe que há uma coisa entre seu amigo e eu - mesmo que Rose não estivesse fazendo torcida descarada, ele não é cego - mas verbalizar seria estranho.

Mas eu não tenho autocontrole, "Como está Edward?"

"Bem, eu acho. Ele está em Los Angeles."

"Ah..."

"Acho que ele tem amigos por lá. Ele foi passar o fim de semana, mas acho que volta amanhã."

Eu fico surpresa com o quão decepcionada isso me deixa.

Porque se eu for honesta comigo mesma, Edward e eu somos nada mais do que conhecidos. Nossa conexão é um resultado direto de Emmett, e, além disso, não há nada mais. Esta é uma realização dolorosa, uma vez que eu coloquei muita energia mental pensando nele, e de repente eu estou envergonhada.

Eu poderia pensar nele o tempo todo, mas eu duvido que ele pense em mim. Porque se fosse esse o caso, ele teria me dito que iria sair da cidade.

Certo?

 _Será que isso importa mesmo, Bella?_

 **OooO**

Às nove horas, as crianças estão dormindo, esparramadas entre cobertores e sacos de dormir no quarto de Charlie. Charlie geralmente está na cama às oito, mas foi impossível acalmá-la com Makenna e Embry por perto.

Minha sala de estar está uma catástrofe, o chão coberto de brinquedos de todo o tipo, desde Barbies, peças de lego até os DVDs de Charlie. Normalmente eu tenho pouca paciência para essa porcaria, mas esta noite acalmar as feras era mais importante do que fazê-los arrumar a bagunça. Estou quase no pronto restabelecimento da ordem quando a campainha toca, me assustando.

Em e Rose não deveriam voltar por mais duas ou três horas, então eu espero que esteja tudo bem. Olhando para o meu celular para me certificar de que eu não perdi nenhuma chamada ou mensagem, eu olho através do olho mágico.

E, em seguida, agradecendo a Deus por eu ainda não estar de pijama, eu abro a porta para Edward. Ele está molhado da chuva, e vestindo uma calça jeans incrível como o inferno... incrível nele, pelo menos... e uma jaqueta. Ele parece muito... Los Angeles. De um jeito bom. Um homem _daqueles_.

"Oi, Edward."

"Ei. Espero que não seja muito tarde..."

Engolindo em seco, eu aceno que não e indico para ele entrar "Eu pensei que você estivesse fora da cidade."

Seus olhos estão vermelhos, como se ele estivesse drogado ou apenas precisando muito dormir. "Eu acabei de chegar." Ele olha para o telefone, fazendo uma careta para o relógio. "Merda, já é tarde. Sinto muito, Bella."

Eu toco seu braço. "Está tudo bem. Entre."

Nós navegamos através da sala de estar, com cuidado para não pisar na Barbie e seu zoológico. "Então... está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Eu só não quero ir para casa ainda."

A sentença faz meu coração acelerar, e eu quero dizer _a mil por hora_. Zero a cem em um segundo. Ugh.

"Tudo bem." Eu concordo com a cabeça como um daqueles cachorrinhos com mola no pescoço. "Você quer uma xícara de café? Chá?"

 _Ou a mim?_

"Quero, se você também quiser."

Eu estava prestes a tomar um copo de vinho, mas não posso ser responsável por minhas ações se eu misturar álcool e Edward.

"Sim", eu minto. "Chá. Camomila. É, você sabe, relaxante. Não que você precise relaxar."

"Eu estou pensando em relaxar."

Eu olho para ele novamente. "Você está drogado?"

"Não", ele ri. "Eu nunca mais toquei nesse tipo de coisa desde a faculdade. Porque, eu pareço chapado?" Ele se levanta e caminha para um espelho decorativo que tenho pendurado na parede. "Eu pareço uma merda."

"Sim, você está horrível." Revirando os olhos, eu faço o caminho para a cozinha. "Então camomila está bem?"

"Se é isso que você vai beber."

"Você não tem que ser tão educado, sabe?", eu resmungo. "Então, diga o que você quer."

"Eu odeio camomila."

"Eu aposto que você odeia cachorro quente, também", eu murmuro, pegando uma caixa de chá de hortelã. "Isso está bem?"

"Mais do que bem. Obrigado", diz ele, cruzando os braços enquanto se inclina contra o balcão. "E eu gosto de cachorro quente. Os seus são bons."

Tentando ignorar como sua presença me deixa instável por dentro, eu derramo a água na chaleira e coloco para ferver. Edward coloca um saquinho no balcão ao meu lado.

Eu o pego, espreitando dentro. "O que é isso?"

"Abra."

É uma caneca de café com a cara da Peppa Pig. É estúpida, fofa, e isso me faz sorrir de dentro para fora. "Eu não posso acreditar que você se lembrou disso."

"Eu diria que é para Charlie, mas ela não bebe café, não é?"

Mordendo meu lábio, eu olho para ele. "Obrigada."

Balançando a cabeça, ele começa a brincar com o saco de presente.

E eu, eu tenho que saber. Eu não sou boa com esse tipo de coisa. Eu pensei que era, mas eu não sou. "Por que... você não mencionou que iria sair da cidade?"

Ele inclina a cabeça, com o objetivo de direcionar aquele olhar de laser diretamente em mim. "Eu não achei que isso importasse? Foram apenas alguns dias."

Eu concordo com a cabeça, sabendo que é verdade.

"Eu não achei que você iria notar", ele acrescenta.

"Eu notei."

Largando o saco, ele dá um passo mais perto. E depois outro. Nós olhamos um para o outro por mais tempo do que o apropriado, e eu sei que ele vai me beijar. Vai ser sonhador, e irreal, e poderia ser o melhor beijo que eu já tive, e poderia ser a última vez que eu o vejo, porque coisas como essa não acontecem, mas...

Ele se inclina, colocando as mãos em cada lado de mim, em cima do balcão. Nós não estamos sequer nos tocando, mas há intimidade nessa proximidade... e ele está causando um tumulto enorme em mim. Ele está tão perto que eu posso sentir o cheiro dele - fraco perfume, sabão em pó - e eu noto os círculos sob seus olhos. Mas posso ver também quão verdes seus são, quão intensamente eles me observam.

 _Você deveria ser modelo, Edward. Você é lindo._

Ele está me fazendo perguntas com aqueles olhos. Espero que ele veja o grande letreiro piscando 'sim' nos meus.

Chegando mais perto, ele esfrega o nariz contra o meu. Meus olhos se fecham. Nossos lábios, finalmente se tocam. Ele me beija muito lentamente, os lábios macios contra os meus. Mais e mais. Eu me estico, deslizando minhas mãos por peito e no pescoço.

Ele morde muito suavemente meu lábio inferior. A nitidez doce me faz respirar com um pouco mais de dificuldade, e ele desliza sua língua na minha boca.

A chaleira começa a apitar depois de um minuto, mas ele só a empurra para o lado e volta a me beijar, finalmente, empurrando todo o seu corpo contra o meu.

* * *

 _ **Ainda bem que Edward ignorou essa chaleira!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Espiral**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 _~xXx~_

 **Dica de palavra:** espiral

 **Flexão de diálogo:** "Equilíbrio é a chave."

 _~xXx~_

Edward desliza seus lábios até o meu ouvido. "Ei", ele sussurra.

Meus olhos se abrem lentamente. "Ei."

Mas ele não diz mais nada. Ele apenas se recupera e olha para mim, sorrindo.

"Eu quis te beijar há muito tempo", eu digo, e minha voz treme um pouco.

"Você não me beijou", ele diz, correndo seu polegar sobre meu lábio. "Eu te beijei."

Nós continuamos com os olhos um no outro. Eu agarro sua camiseta e o puxo de volta, beijando-o novamente. Ele envolve seus braços ao meu redor, me segurando perto, mãos grandes e quentes nas minhas costas. É lento, molhado. E tão bom.

Um pouco bom demais. _Controle-se, garota._ _Controle-se!_ Eu me afasto antes de perder o controle, beijando o canto de sua boca.

Desviando meus olhos, eu afrouxo minha pegada. "Você… ainda quer chá?"

Seus lábios curvam-se. "Na verdade, não."

"Sim, eu também não." No entanto, nós definitivamente não iremos beber vinho também. Não depois… de tudo isso. Tem sido um longo período para mim e caras como Edward não se aproximam frequentemente… o beijo poderia se tornar uma espiral e evoluir para sexo no balcão e com a minha sorte, Em e Rose iriam bater na porta e depois Em se lembraria que tem uma chave extra…

Piscando, eu me obrigo a voltar para a realidade bem a tempo de pegar a olhada de Edward para o relógio novamente.

"Você tem que ir embora?"

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" Ele pergunta, inclinando sua cabeça em direção à porta.

"Não." Eu mordo meu lábio, forçando-me a superar esse nervosismo estilo adolescente. "Nós podíamos… conversar. Assistir um filme? Eu tenho que ficar acordada - estou cuidando das crianças para Em e Rose. Eles estarão aqui daqui a pouco."

"Um filme soa bom." Ele acena com a cabeça, e se o pensamento do meu irmão vê-lo aqui o afeta, ele não demonstra.

E, honestamente, eu não acho que isso incomodaria Em de fato. Trata-se de ter coisas que eu quero manter para mim mesma, sem conversas ou explicações ou grandes revelações. Eu quero que isso seja meu por um tempo, seja algo de apenas um vez ou o começo de alguma coisa.

Mas eu não posso mentir: eu quero que seja um começo.

Depois de eu pegar duas garrafas de água, voltamos para a sala de estar, onde eu gesticulo para ele sentar enquanto procuro pelo controle remoto.

"Ouch", ele resmunga, tirando um dinossauro escondido entre as almofadas. Ele segura o controle remoto também.

"Desculpa; essa casa está uma bagunça."

"Já vi muito pior", ele diz, dando de ombros. "Pelo menos, você pode colocar a culpa nas crianças."

"Por que, você é do tipo bagunceiro?" eu provoco, sentando ao lado dele. Deixo um pouco de espaço entre nós, embora eu realmente queira estar toda em cima dele. O que Rose disse na semana passada? Suba nele como se ele fosse uma árvore?

Edward sorri maliciosamente para mim.

"O que?" Eu pergunto, meu rosto quente enquanto percebo que mais uma vez eu viajei.

"Para onde você foi?" Ele pergunta, pegando gentilmente o controle e ligando a TV.

Cobrindo meu rosto, eu rio. "Eu… eu fiquei totalmente perdida na minha cabeça. Desculpa, Edward. É um hábito ruim, e que tenho desde que era criança."

"Posso pensar em hábitos piores", ele diz.

"Como o que, beliscar o nariz?"

Bufando, ele vai para trás, descansando o braço ao longo das costas do sofá. "Entre outras coisas."

Caímos no silêncio novamente. Totalmente consciente de seus olhos em mim, eu passo pelos meus canais de filmes. Parece que ele não tem visto nada. Do tipo nada mesmo.

"Estou normalmente muito ocupado", ele diz, passando a mão livre pelo cabelo. "No entanto, isso é legal. É bom para relaxar."

Um dos filmes do Bourne está passando, e eles são sempre incríveis. Nós escolhemos esse, assistindo e comentando de tempos em tempos. Parece natural estar aqui com ele.

O polegar de Edward vai e volta roçando o meu pescoço. É tão suave que quase faz cócegas, mas principalmente apenas me excita. Eu finalmente dou uma olhada para ele, apenas para descobrir que ele já está me observando.

"Venha aqui", ele murmura.

"Ou você podia vir aqui."

É todo o convite que ele precisa. Ele desliza até mim, pega meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beija como se nunca tivéssemos parado.

 _~xXx~_

O sorriso cansado de Rose transforma-se num sorriso amplo do gato Cheshire quando ela espia Edward no sofá. Seus olhos centelham de volta para mim, sem dúvidas entendendo minhas bochechas rosadas e cabelo bagunçado.

"Bem, olá, Edward", ela ronrona, passando por mim. "Parece que você ficou preso no dever de cuidar das crianças também, huh?"

"O prazer foi meu", ele diz, e eu não podia ficar mais envergonhada com esses dois se eu tentasse.

"Ok, então, eles estão no quarto da Charlie", eu digo para Rose, apontando para o fim do corredor.

Emmett entra com passos largos logo então, acenando com a cabeça para Edward. "Ei, cara. Você já voltou?"

Edward se levanta, e eles fazem aquela coisa de abraço masculino, completo com um tapinha mútuo nas costas. "Sim. Optei por um voo mais cedo."

Em acena com a cabeça, olhando para mim. "Legal."

Mantenho meus olhos treinados nele. "Sim."

"Tudo bem, deixa eu pegar aqueles dois", ele diz, desaparecendo pelo corredor, com Rose no reboque.

Sento-me de volta ao lado de Edward, não me importando em deixar qualquer espaço dessa vez.

 _~xXx~_

Charlie olha para minha xícara de café com grande interesse. "Mãe. É a Peppa."

"Eu sei." Acenando com a cabeça, eu tomo outro gole de café. "Foi um presente."

"Um presente?"

"Sim."

"Um presente de aniversário?"

"Não, apenas um presente." Eu olho rapidamente para ela. "De Edward."

"Um presente de aniversário de Edward?"

"Meu aniversário é em setembro, baby. Isso foi apenas um presente cotidiano legal."

Ela franze o cenho. "Mãe _eu_ amo a Peppa."

Escondo meu sorriso atrás da minha xícara. "Eu amo a Peppa também."

Depois de deixá-la na escola, eu vou até a casa de Rose. Ela estava determinada como o inferno em conseguir minha própria adesão à academia, então hoje é o dia. Nós jogamos conversa fora enquanto ela se arruma, pegando suas garrafas de água e toalhas.

"Você precisa trazer sua própria toalha", ela diz, enquanto nós entramos na caminhonete.

"Por quê, quando você sempre a fornece tão prontamente?"

"Mhm." Ela dá marcha ré saindo da garagem, olhando para mim. "Então, o que aconteceu com Edward ontem à noite?"

Viro meu rosto em direção à janela. "Nos beijamos."

"Eu sabia! Eu disse a Emmett… eu sabia mesmo. Você parecia… bem beijada quando atendeu a porta."

"O que isso significa?" eu rio, balançando a cabeça.

"Apenas isso. Culpada, corada… e bagunçada."

"Soa como três do sete anões…"

" _De qualquer forma_ , estava na hora. Uau." Ela suspira, tamborilando seus dedos no volante. "Como foi?"

"Tão bom. Eu queria jogá-lo no meu tapete e partir para cima."

"Haha!" Ela cacareja. "Bem, bom para você. Ele é tão sexy, Bella. Você merece um pouco de diversão."

A escolha das palavras dela faz a minha barriga se agitar com incerteza. "No entanto, eu… eu não sei se quero diversão. Quer dizer, eu quero, mas isso não é tudo o que eu quero. Veja, é por isso que eu não namoro. Eu vou ficar em cima e ele achará que sou uma psicopata procurando um pai para Charlie..."

"É isso que você está procurando?"

"Não! Jesus. Eu não consigo nem pensar tão à frente."

Ela toca a minha mão. "Eu acho que é bom que você seja cuidadosa. Quem quer que seja que você namore será, inevitavelmente, uma parte da vida de Charlie. Edward já é - eu acho que ela tem uma pequena queda por ele." Ela bufa. "No máximo que uma garota de três anos pode ter uma queda."

Imagens de ontem à ontem me inundam. Eu não consigo me arrepender - não me arrependo. Eu quero aquilo de novo e de novo, e quero mais. Mas não quero lidar com as consequências se as coisas forem para o buraco. Ou se ele for embora.

"E se ele voltar a jogar futebol?" Eu pergunto, encarando minhas mãos.

"Iremos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos lá."

Eu olho de lado para ela. "Não posso esperar até chegarmos nela."

A academia aparece à frente, e Rose entra no estacionamento. "Olha. Como qualquer coisa que vale à pena, haverá um risco. Mas você não pode viver essa vida pela metade de medo e solidão apenas porque tem medo de se machucar."

"Ok, Oprah."

"Cala a boca, Bella. Apenas deixa rolar. Equilíbrio é a chave, certo? Você pode se divertir e ter um relacionamento sem planejar um casamento com direito a vestido branco, véu e grinalda. Apenas..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Apenas relaxe."

Ela estaciona numa vaga e pula para fora do carro, me encontrando no meu lado. "Eu entendo, ok? Eu acho que você está totalmente certa em levar as coisas devagar e ser cuidadosa. Você é uma mãe incrível."

Suas palavras inesperadas fazem meus olhos comichar com lágrimas. "Obrigada."

"Eu estou falando sério. Eu só quero que você aproveite sua vida."

"Eu aproveito." Eu dou um aperto na mão dela e nós caminhamos para a entrada.

Meus olhos perambulam automaticamente em direção aos pesos enquanto passamos. Edward está lá, e ele está com uma camiseta hoje, o que é muito ruim, mas aparentemente é regra da academia. Ele está malhando as pernas, mas quando nossos olhos se encontram ele desacelera para então fazer uma pausa.

Eu já estou andando até ele, deixando Rose para trás.

* * *

 _~xXx~_

 _ **Nota da Gui:**_ _Olá! Semana passada o capítulo atrasou porque estou no fim do semestre na faculdade e cheia de coisas para fazer, mas a Nai se prontificou e traduziu para vocês! Obrigada Nai!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, até semana que vem!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Borrão**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **Dicas de palavras:** ceder, invejar, borrão

 _~xXx~_

"Yoga?"

"Sim." Puxo minha regata, alisando-a. "É, uh… estou gostando. Como Rose disse que eu ia gostar."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Isso é bom. Você devia se cuidar."

Dando de ombros, olho para os meus tênis. "Estou tentando."

Ele estica a mão para alcançar a minha e me puxa para mais perto. "Você está ocupada mais tarde?"

"Tipo hoj à noite?"

"Sim."

"Apenas finalizando um pedido para a sexta-feira. Minha amiga, Maggie, irá lá em casa; ela é nossa rebatedora substituta quando as coisas ficam agitadas." Eu dou um aperto em sua mão. "Por que?"

"Eu gostaria de te levar para jantar."

Não era o que eu estava esperando, contudo é impressionante. Sorrindo, aceno com a cabeça. "Isso seria legal. Podemos, talvez… tentar no sábado?"

"Definitivamente."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Dentro da minha bolsa, meu telefone vibra. Solto a mão de Edward para procurá-lo, e quando consigo encontrar, olho para a tela. "É Rose… a aula está começando. Eu tenho que ir. Me liga para combinarmos."

"Você pode me dar o seu número?"

"Oh, certo." Rindo, eu vou para o meu teclado. "Me dê o seu; eu te ligarei agora."

 _ **~xXx~**_

"Eu sinto muito, de verdade", Alice esganiça.

"Aw... está tudo bem! Espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor."

Ela resmunga um tchau e eu desligo, suspirando. Talvez seja um sinal. Alice era minha última esperança de babá e ela está gripada.

Emmett, Rose e as crianças estão na praia durante o fim de semana e Sue levou papai para o reencontro anual da família dela. Alice é a única pessoa que eu pediria para cuidar de Charlie, e agora ela está vomitando violentamente.

Meus olhos deslizam para o relógio. Edward virá me pegar em uma hora. Pelo menos, ele deveria.

"Ei, Bella."

"Ei… então, eu não acho que serei capaz de sair nessa noite. Eu sinto muito, de verdade."

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento. "Você está me dando um bolo?" Ele pergunta provocando, mas um pouco desapontado também.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Todas as minhas babás regulares decidiram sair da cidade ao mesmo tempo e a única amiga que concordaria acabou de ligar para dizer que está doente."

"Você não tem ninguém para cuidar da Chuck?"

"Não."

"Então traga ela."

Imagens de suco derramado, chilique e fregueses do restaurante irritados brotam na minha mente. "Oh, não. Eu não faria isso. No entanto, é doce da sua parte oferecer."

"Fala sério; qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer?"

Bem, houve a vez que ela vomitou no IHOP* porque não gostou da salsicha tocando suas panquecas.

*IHOP é um restaurante americano que tem como carro chefe as panquecas, crepes, waffles e ovos.

"Bella?"

"Eu não quero que ela… estrague as coisas."

"Ela não irá. Estarei aí em breve, ok?"

"Onde nós vamos?" Eu pergunto, mas ele já desligou.

Ignorando minha sensação de agitação crescente, eu dou uma olhada em Charlie, que está brincando com seus animais de pelúcia. "Então, a Senhorita Alice ficou doente. Ela não pode vir."

Charlie faz cara feia, erguendo a mão. "Mas ela ia pintar as minhas unhas. De amarelo, mãe."

"Eu sei. Desculpa, criança." Eu me sento ao lado dela na cama, puxando sua trança. "Mas adivinha?"

"O que?"

"Edward vai nos levar para jantar."

Ela me dá um sorriso iluminado, muito satisfeita. "Ok."

"Ok. Vamos tirar nossos pijamas."

Charlie vai até o armário, arrancando vários vestidos dos cabides. "Esse aqui, mãe." É um vestido amarelo de verão.

"Esse está ficando um pouco pequeno", digo, jogando-o para o lado, escolhendo uma camiseta roxa da My Little Pônei e uma saia que combina. "Que tal esse?"

"Não, mãe."

"Vamos lá, Charlie."

"Eu quero esse", ela insiste, apontando para o vestido amarelo.

"Esta pequeno demais."

Mas ela não cede, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

"Tudo bem, iremos ficar em casa então", eu digo, revirando os olhos.

"Eu quero ir!"

"Então vá se vestir, Charlie. Eu não tenho a noite toda." Penduro as roupas caídas antes de sair de seu quarto, tentando trocar a marcha e pensar sobre minha própria roupa.

Eu tinha acabado de colocar um vestido longo e uma jaqueta jeans quando ela aparece no meu quarto, usando o vestido de verão pequeno demais e uma legging roxa por baixo. É bobo, mas fofo, e eu a recompenso com um sorriso, incapaz de invejar seu senso de estilo. "Ok, eu gosto desse."

"Eu gosto desse", ela ecoa, apontando para a minha roupa.

"Sim, acho que estamos bonitas. Vamos lá, vamos arrumar a sua calça."

 _ **~xXx~**_

Colocar a cadeirinha de Charlie no banco traseiro do Aston Martin de duas portas de Edward é divertido, para dizer o mínimo. Eu me ofereço para fazer isso, mas Edward insiste que consegue, e passa pelo menos cinco minutos lutando antes de eu limpar minha garganta e gentilmente empurrá-lo para o lado. "Essas coisas são complicadas. Deixe-me fazer isso."

Ele faz uma careta. "Esses trecos são sempre tão ridículos?"

"Infelizmente. Charlie, mãos no carro." Ela obedece como habitualmente, fazendo o que sempre fazemos quando estamos em estacionamentos cheios.

"Posso…" Tentativamente, Edward estica sua mão. Ela a pega, encarando um grupo de tatuagens a milímetros de seu rosto.

É um um pouco difícil, mas eu finalmente encaixo a cadeirinha, e Charlie, no lugar.

"Talvez deveríamos ter escolhido o seu carro", Edward brinca, me olhando de lado enquanto eu afivelo o cinto de segurança.

"Sim, esse não é exatamente muito família", eu digo levemente.

"Não exatamente."

Ele arranca e em seguida paramos em um sinal vermelho.

"Então, para onde estamos indo?"

"Pensei que podíamos tentar o Benihana no centro. Você já foi lá?"

"Já, mas faz um bom tempo", eu digo, sorrindo. "Na verdade, é perfeito. Acho que Charlie irá adorar."

"Emmett que sugeriu", ele admite, dando uma olhada para mim. "Quando eu contei para ele que ela viria."

"Ele disse qualquer outra coisa?"

"Sobre sairmos?"

"Sim."

"Apenas para nos divertirmos."

E nos divertimos. Nos divertimos tanto. Para o meu alívio intenso, Charlie se comportou no restaurante. Ela ficou totalmente encantada pelo chef que veio na nossa mesa, e ele, em retorno, brincou com ela lhe dando doces e travessuras.

Não é exatamente o melhor cenário para uma conversa profunda, mas está tudo certo. Ao invés disso, podemos falar sobre outras coisas - coisas de primeiro encontro como hobbies e comidas favoritas e travessuras da infância. Eu conto para ele sobre Emmett quando criança; ele me conta o que realmente aconteceu quando eles estavam na faculdade.

Edward toma uma cerveja antes de trocar para água, e eu limito-me a apenas dois drinks, não querendo ficar tonta. Na hora que vamos embora, eu estou tão cheia que quase estou desconfortável. Usar esse vestido foi sensato, mesmo que eu o tenha colocado por razões estéticas.

Charlie desmaia no caminho para casa, o que é ótimo, mas então acorda bem no segundo que estacionamos, o que é uma droga. Eu devia estar feliz por não ter que carregá-la para dentro, mas eu não tinha beijado Edward desde a primeira vez e eu queria muito, muito beija-lo.

"Vou tentar colocá-la para dormir bem rápido", eu digo, acendendo as luzes uma vez que estamos dentro de casa.

"Legal. Onde devo colocar isso?" Ele pergunta, segurando a cadeirinha.

"Bem ali ao lado da porta está bom."

A independência usual de Charlie está atenuada pela exaustão nessa noite. Certifico-me de que ela use o banheiro e escove os dentes, depois a ajudo a colocar seu pijama.

"Mm, eu não estou cansada, mãe", ela suspira enquanto ergo o cobertor.

"Eu acho que você está." Beijo seu rosto, limpando uma mancha de chocolate que não devo ter notado antes.

"Não." Seus olhos tremulam fechados.

"Te amo. Boa noite." Beijo-a novamente, suas pálpebras e nariz, até ela acariciar o meu rosto e me beijar de volta.

"Eu te amo, mãe."

Garantindo que seu abajur esteja aceso, eu saio do quarto.

Edward ainda está parado perto da porta quando eu surjo, com as mãos nos bolsos. "Ela está dormindo?"

"Finalmente."

"Quer que eu vá embora?"

Eu envolvo meus braços ao meu redor, mantendo o que eu espero que seja uma expressão neutra.

Ele estica a mão, tocando meu braço. "Tudo bem?"

Dando de ombros, eu aceno com a cabeça

"Lembra da outra noite? Quando você me disse para parar de ser tão educado?" Ele pergunta repentinamente.

"Lembro." Lembro de tudo daquela noite, ele não percebe?

"Pare de ser tão educada, Bella."

"Eu… não sou."

"Você é. Você quer que eu fique ou vá embora?"

"Eu quero que você tome uma decisão", eu digo, sentindo-me quase encurralada pela sua honestidade.

"Eu tomarei quando você tomar." Ele diz isso como se estivesse brincando, mas eu acho que está falando sério.

"Oh, então isso tudo depende de mim?" Eu rio.

O sorriso brincando em seus lábios desaparece. Eu olho fixamente para ele. Ele parece tão distante, inclinado contra aquela parede. "Sim, depende."

Estamos um pouco velhos para estar jogando esses jogos. Eu não entendo o que ele está tentando fazer, então eu respiro fundo e abro a porta. "Eu me diverti hoje à noite. Obrigada por nos levar para sair, Edward."

Eu acho que ele vai embora, mas ele apenas fica na minha frente, diante da porta aberta. "Fale comigo", ele diz calmamente, emaranhando seus dedos nos meus.

"Não fique de joguinhos comigo", eu digo para a tatuagem em seu pescoço. Uma flor de lótus, talvez? "Não da forma que você acabou de fazer."

"Eu não estava brincando. Sinto muito se você levou dessa maneira."

"Você quis dizer isso assim."

Ele inclina meu queixo para cima, fazendo-me olhar para ele. "Eu quis dizer no sentido de… que eu irei seguir o seu comando."

"Talvez eu não queira comandar."

"Você terá que comandar. Você não é como as outras garotas que já namorei."

"Porque eu tenho uma filha?"

"Porque você é doce, e as coisas estão no ar agora e… eu não sei o que realmente estou fazendo."

"Emmett disse algo para você?" Eu sussurro, esfregando a minha testa.

"Ele não teve que falar."

Um carro passa na rua. Eu observo a luz traseira desaparecer na esquina, embaçada pela chuva leve. "Bem. Eu gosto de você. Eu, provavelmente, sempre vou querer que você fique."

Eu olho fixamente para ele, permitindo-o se aproximar. Eu sei que há um risco. Eu _sei_. Mas eu quero isso. Eu quero ele.

"Eu gosto de você também. Um monte." Ele se inclina e me beija, aprofundando o beijo apenas levemente antes de se afastar. "E eu realmente gostaria de entrar."

* * *

 ** _Amores, a próxima semana será bem corrida, então eu peço desculpas se não conseguir postar... mas eu vou tentar!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Roubo**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **Dica de palavra:** roubo

 _~xXx~_

Edward puxa com ímpeto as mangas da minha jaqueta, até que eu a tiro e jogo para o lado. Nossos olhos se encontram - os dele parecem mais escuros essa noite - e sou recíproca, ajudando-o a tirar sua própria jaqueta. Com aquele sorriso terrivelmente sexy, ele avança, me puxando para um abraço.

Respirando profundamente, eu corro as pontas dos meus dedos pelos seus braços, tocando a pele que está normalmente escondida de mim.

"Eu adoro o tempo quente", ele diz, com os lábios roçando sobre a minha orelha e descendo pelo meu pescoço.

"Eu também." Meus olhos se fecham e eu aperto a minha pegada em seus braços. "Há… tanta… coisa. Para fazer."

"Tanto para fazer." Ele chupa gentilmente a minha garganta. "Eu sabia que você seria macia. Sua pele…" o som vai diminuindo, ele continua beijando até chegar na minha boca. "Isso… é por isso que eu amo o verão."

"Mas é primavera", eu digo, deixando-o me beijar.

 _Finalmente_.

Essa é a conversa mais sem sentido de todas, mas a parte do meu cérebro que ainda está realmente processando as palavras entende que ele, como todos os caras, apenas quer ver pele. Não posso culpá-lo. Desde que vi suas tatuagens, na internet e na academia, fiquei um pouco ansiosa para vê-las… e senti-las… de perto, eu mesma.

Ele enfia seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e me segura de pé, me beijando tão profundamente que é difícil aguentar. No entanto, faço o meu melhor, explorando sua boca perfeita com a minha língua.

 _Ele tem um gosto tão bom. Seus beijos são ainda melhores._

Deslizando minhas mãos por baixo de sua camisa, deslizo-as pelas suas costas, aproveitando a sensação da sua pele quente e macia. É difícil acreditar que ela está coberta de tatuagem. Eu penso em ver tudo um dia, as implicações disso.

Minhas mãos estão em todos os lugares, e ele estremece contra mim quando meus dedos tocam seu osso do quadril, mordendo meu lábio em resposta. Isso me deixa meio louca, evocando pensamento de onde mais ele poderia me morder se eu o deixasse.

Eu podia beijá-lo a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, mas de alguma forma beijá-lo no sofá parece um meio-termo seguro. Mais perigoso do que beijar de pé, mas não tão arriscado como no chão. Ou na cama. Sim, definitivamente, _nada de reclinar_.

Afastando-me, tiro meus sapatos chutando-os e sento no sofá, e ele me segue automaticamente, me soltando até que estou praticamente estirada.

Bem, ok. Talvez possamos nos reclinar só um pouquinho.

 _~xXx~_

Quando Edward se levanta para ir embora, são três da manhã. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava acordada apenas para dar uns amassos, e, pela forma que ele faz careta enquanto se arruma, eu acho que o mesmo se aplica a ele.

Eu me levanto, escondendo um bocejo atrás da mão. "Você está bem para dirigir, certo? Você não vai cair no sono no volante?"

"Estou bem", ele diz, passando sua mão pelo meu braço. Ele fez isso um monte essa noite, me tocar de maneiras inocentes que deixam meu interior em alvoroço.

Dou-lhe sua jaqueta e ando com ele até a porta, tentando ignorar o latejar acontecendo entre as minhas pernas. No segundo que ele for embora eu irei tomar um banho. Não para me acalmar, mas para cuidar do problema. Julgando pela sua expressão, ele irá fazer a mesma coisa.

"Tchau, Bella", ele diz, pegando a minha mão. Ele me puxa para perto e me beija. "Mal posso esperar para fazer isso de novo."

"Eu também."

Sorrindo, ele toca a minha bochecha e então vai embora.

 _~xXx~_

A tarde de domingo é fria, mas abençoadamente ensolarada. Rose e eu estamos relaxando no deck dos fundos deles, assistindo as crianças fazerem bagunça na cama elástica.

"Tudo que você precisa agora é um diário, onde você possa relatar todos os altos e baixos os beijos e os dramas", Rose brinca. "Não consigo me lembrar a última vez que fiquei acordada só beijando."

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa." Eu aceno com a cabeça, desenhando padrões na mesa do seu terraço com meu dedo. "Ensino médio, provavelmente."

"Bem, exatamente. Por isso a necessidade de um diário."

Eu reviro os olhos.

"Eu acho que foi muito doce ele querer que Charlie fosse com vocês."

"Foi. Eu quase desisti, mas… estou feliz por não ter desistido."

"Eu acho que esse é um grande passo para ele."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu murmuro, observando Charlie dar uma batidinha na cabeça de Embry toda vez que ela desce.

"Em me disse que ele sempre foi muito obcecado com o futebol, sabe? Antigamente, ele não conseguia entender por que nós queríamos constituir uma família tão jovens."

Suas palavras me causam dor. Eu entendo ambos os lados disso. Eu não teria escolhido ter um filho tão cedo como tive, e idealmente, eu não teria feito isso sozinha. Mas não me arrependo de nada, de nenhuma coisa maldita. Eu dei vida à Charlie, mas ela me deu vida também, de maneiras que eu não teria entendido sem ela. Eu amo quem sou por causa dela.

Não consigo ficar magoada por Edward sentir-se dessa forma. Eu também não sei se ele ainda se sente assim. Ele parece gostar de Charlie, e ela definitivamente o adora. Eu não sei se ela gosta dela por ela, ou simplesmente porque ela é uma extensão de mim, uma parte da minha vida, mas acho que o tempo irá dizer.

E de qualquer forma, eu não caio nessa de colocar expectativas nas pessoas, especialmente naquelas que são assim. Essa coisa com Edward é muito nova. Nem tudo tem que ser tão sério.

Emmett vem para fora, segurando uma tigela de asas de frango que ele está planejando assar. Mike arrasta-se atrás, de mãos dadas com Jessica, que antes de hoje eu só tinha visto uma vez num casamento.

Mike nos apresenta a ela, com o rosto todo vermelho como se não tivesse certeza de como agir. Ele é tão ridículo, mas é adorável. Rose e eu recebemos Jessica enquanto ele vai fazer coisas de homem na churrasqueira, bebendo cervejas e grunhindo como o Tim Taylor do Tool Time _ *****_.

 _ ***Tim Taylor**_ _é o apresentador do programa_ _ **Tool Time**_ _, que dá dicas sobre reformas._

Jessica é exatamente o tipo que garota que eu esperava que Mike encontrasse. Ela é extrovertida e gentil, até mesmo animada.

"Charlie é tão fofa", ela fala animada, olhando de maneira ansiosa para a cama elástica. "Aposto que você é simplesmente apaixonada por ela."

"Ela é muito boa", concordo, tomando um gole da minha própria cerveja. "No entanto, ela é difícil de lidar também."

"Mal consigo esperar para ter filhos." Ela suspira, puxando o rótulo de sua garrafa. "Algum dia."

Dou uma espiada em Mike, que está com um prato de hambúrgueres e está colocando-os cuidadosamente na churrasqueira. Ele é um cara bom, e sei que ele está à procura há bastante tempo. Felizmente ele e Jessica podem fazer isso funcionar, o que quer que isso seja destinado a ser.

 _~xXx~_

Estou na cozinha de Rose, mexendo uma salada de frutas, quando a porta da frente abre e fecha. Meu coração salta; não consigo evitar. O churrasco de hoje foi de última hora, então eu estive esperando que Edward aparecesse. Vamos deixar de lado o fato de que eu vi o suficiente dele noite passada, e mais cedo nessa manhã.

Um segundo depois ele entra na cozinha, segurando duas sacolas de mercado.

Olho sobre o meu ombro, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Eu estava me perguntando se você vinha hoje."

"Em pediu para eu comprar sorvete." Colocando as sacolas na ilha, ele dá um beijo na minha bochecha e fica atrás de mim, deslizando uma mão no meu bolso traseiro.

O quintal é claramente visível do nosso ponto de vista, e ele se satisfaz silenciosamente, se inclinando e apontando. "Chuck é uma fera na cama elástica, huh?"

"Ela ama essa coisa. Quer um, mas nosso quintal não é grande suficiente." Eu balanço a cabeça, secretamente apreciando seu queixo com barba por fazer contra a minha bochecha. "Não que eu quisesse ter que lidar com um."

"Emmett disse que vocês tinham um quando eram crianças."

"Sim, eu torci meu tornozelo nele quando tinha oito anos."

"Oooh." Ele se curva em simpatia. "Já estive lá várias vezes. É uma droga."

"Nem me fala."

Seu corpo está quente atrás do meu. Inclino-me levemente contra ele, atraída por sua firmeza.

"Ela é como uma miniatura sua", ele medita, sua respiração fazendo um pouco de cócegas em mim.

"Eu já ouvi falar disso."

Lembrando da minha tarefa, eu descasco rapidamente uma tangerina e separo seus gomos, jogando-os com as outras frutas.

Edward desliza sua mão do meu bolso para o meu quadril, me distraindo enquanto rouba um morango.

"Ei!" Eu vou pegá-lo, mas ele me pega primeiro, esticando a mão para outro lado para pegar uma uva.

"Ladrão", eu provoco, me agitando para fora de seus braços.

"Não é roubo quando é dado de boa vontade", ele diz, me girando, para que fiquemos cara a cara.

"Não é dado de boa vontade quando você tem que roubar", eu disparo, aproveitando completamente o bate-papo.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele se abaixa e me beija rápido, se afastando antes que eu possa ficar interessada. "E isso?"

"O que tem isso?" Deslizo minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, brincando o cabelo em sua nuca.

"Roubado ou dado?"

Nós podíamos estar falando sobre tantas coisas agora, e ele sabe disso. Puxo-o para baixo, beijando-o adequadamente, querendo uma amostra antes de termos que nos comportar e sermos sociáveis.

Mas o beijo se intensifica rapidamente. É como se todos aqueles meses de fingimento, de contenção, toques ligeiros e olhares estranhos tenham culminado nessa explosão de beijos cheios de luxúria.

Nós tínhamos acabado de nos afastar quando Emmett entra com alguns utensílios de cozinha. Ele dá uma olhada e revira os olhos. "Vocês deveriam ver seus rostos."

"Oh, cala a boca, Emmett", eu replico, regredindo ao comportamento de irmãos.

"Culpado", ele cantarola, enxaguando os utensílios na pia.

"Como o inferno", Edward concorda, batendo nele nas costas. "Então, como está, cara?"

Eu escapo para o deck com minha salada de frutas, grata pelo ar frio do lado de fora nas minhas bochechas em chamas.

* * *

 _ **Emmett, volta para a churrasqueira e deixa o nosso casal em paz!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Passar aí**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **Dica de palavra:** passar aí

 **Gerador de enredo - bordão:** À altura do desafio

~xXx~

"Charlie, você pegou meu brilho labial?" Arremessando minha bolsa para o lado, ando pelo corredor e entro em seu quarto. "Charlie?" Ela não está lá, então eu checo o banheiro… "Charlie?" e depois o meu quarto… "Charlie!"

Finalmente, respostas abafadas me conduzem até o meu closet. Charlie está no canto, onde ela usualmente vai quando não está disposta a fazer coisas boas.

"Charlie."

"Sim, mãe."

"O que você está fazendo?"

Seu silêncio me diz tudo o que eu preciso saber. Arriscando-me a entrar, curvo-me e arrasto-a para fora pelo pé. Ela dá gritinhos e risadinhas, tentando escapar, mas eu a pego e reboco-a para fora. Ela está com meu brilho labial de cereja por toda a boca e o que parece ser canetinha laranja por toda a superfície dos pés.

"Ugh, o que você _fez_?" Eu choramingo, segurando-a pelo comprimento do braço enquanto vamos até o banheiro.

"Eu estava fazendo minhas unhas, mãe."

"Eu disse que faria isso para você mais tarde", eu gemo, ligando o chuveiro. "Com esmalte. Você fez uma bagunça, Charlie."

"Você disse, você disse…" o som diminui, tentando me impedir de extrair meu brilho labial estraçalhado de seu pulso. Eu eventualmente o pego, arremessando-o dentro da pia antes de tirar a roupa dela e colocá-la no banho. "Você pode brincar no banho por um minuto, ok?"

"Eu não quero tomar banho", ela diz, o que é interessante porque ela normalmente ama banho. No entanto, ultimamente ela ama me desafiar também.

"Que pena." Eu a ensaboo e depois a coloco sob a ducha para se enxaguar, fechando a cortina do banheiro com um puxão brusco. Estamos apenas na metade do dia e eu já estou cansada.

Suspirando, recupero meu brilho labial, que é provavelmente uma causa perdida agora, e vou para a cozinha. Eu embrulho superficialmente a boneca que compramos num papel fino e coloco numa sacola de presente, rabiscando um cartão de aniversário rápido para colocar junto.

Estamos indo para uma festa de aniversário, a primeira de Charlie - sem contar as reuniões de família. Nessa, sua amiguinha da pré-escola, convidou várias garotinhas para comemorar em sua casa. Estou igualmente animada e com medo. Animada porque esse é meio que um marco para Charlie e sua pequena vida social, mas com medo porque eu ouvi o quão entediante festas de crianças podem ser.

Felizmente, a mãe de Nessa, Angela, é uma daquelas amigáveis. Nós conversamos algumas vezes na hora da saída, e eu realmente gosto dela.

"É bom ter mães amigas", Rose diz, o tempo todo. "Pessoas lidando com as mesmas coisas que você lida. Apenas tenha cuidado com aquelas super competitivas."

Estou me perguntando se irei encontrar alguma dessas hoje.

Meu coração pula uma batida quando o nome de Edward aparece no meu telefone. Eu atendo, esperando que isso signifique que ele está de volta na cidade. Ele tem estado ocupado ultimamente, ajudando Emmett com o bufê, mas também visitando um fisioterapeuta caro no centro de Seattle.

"Alô, Edward?"

"Oi, Bella. Estou de volta."

"Como foi?"

"Tudo certo. Ele não me disse nada que eu já não soubesse."

Atualmente o joelho de Edward está voltando ao normal, mas ele diz que ainda está sensível quando ele corre ou tenta executar algum jogo de pés que ele costumava fazer em campo. Ele acha que com fisioterapia especial tudo irá retornar ao normal - por isso a viagem.

"Ele será capaz de te ajudar, você acha?"

"Sim. Eu tenho que ir quatro vezes por semana por três meses, ponto no qual ele irá reavaliar."

"Legal," eu digo.

"Então, o que você vai fazer?" Ele pergunta. "Posso passar aí?"

"Eu vou levar Charlie para aquela festa de aniversário, lembra?"

"Oh, sim. Merda. Bem…"

"Você quer vir?" Eu provoco, imaginando o absurdo que seria Edward cercado por um monte de crianças d anos e suas mães perfeitas do Pinterest.

"Claro."

"Eu estava totalmente brincando, Edward."

"Eu não ligo… a menos que você prefira que eu não vá."

"Não! Quero dizer, eu… gostaria disso. Pode apenas ser entediante. Não sei." Eu não tenho ideia de por que a perspectiva disso me deixa tão nervosa.

"Estou há alguns minutos de distância. Apenas, aguente firme."

"Tudo bem. Mas vamos no meu carro."

"Ok."

Nós desligamos. Eu largo o telefone e encaro-o por um minuto, minha mente girando. Não estou acostumada com isso. Eu estive muito bem fazendo as coisas sozinha, vivendo minha vida e a de Charlie, trabalho e família. Houveram caras, mas nenhum espetacular: encontros casuais que nunca levaram a algum lugar, caras legais que eram enfadonhos, os bonitos que só queriam transar… e isso apenas não sou eu.

Eu tive um relacionamento quase sério desde que tive Charlie, e ele falhou por conta própria. Nunca definitivamente houve um Edward, e ainda meio que me surpreende quando ele quer sair tanto quanto eu quero. Rose fica irritada quando eu digo coisas como essa, como se eu tivesse um complexo de inferioridade ou algo assim, mas não é isso. É sobre encontrar alguém que te quer como você o quer. Talvez eu apenas tivesse ficado acostumada com trapos e então ele aparece e… ele é… ele é Edward.

E é sobre o tempo certo. Quero dizer, nós dois somos pessoas ocupadas, mas ele é um tipo especial de ocupado. Além de comunicações e negociações contínuas com técnicos e colegas de time, agentes e médicos, ele decidiu que quer assumir um papel ativo com os negócios do bufê. Ele sempre foi um sócio silencioso, mas agora Mike e Em estão treinando-o para lidar com o lado da papelada das coisas, agenda, contas a pagar e tudo isso.

Acho que ele está tomando suas precauções no caso do futebol não ser uma chance. Quero dizer, _football_. Ele ainda chama de _football_ , algo com que Emmett o irrita eternamente.

"Mãe!" Charlie chama, interrompendo meus pensamentos descontrolados.

Apresso-me de volta até o fim do corredor e tiro ela do banho. Eu a seco e a visto - ela, na verdade, me permite ajudar escolher algo - e eu lhe faço marias chiquinhas.

A campainha toca.

"Ei, Edward está indo conosco, ok?" Eu digo, tardiamente.

"Sim." Ela acena com a cabeça distraidamente, perambulando em direção a cozinha. "Onde está a boneca da Nessa?"

"Eu embrulhei, está pronta para ir", eu digo abrindo a porta. "Oi."

"Oi." Edward sorri para mim. Ele parece cansado, da forma que ele frequentemente parece após a fisioterapia.

"Você tem certeza que quer ir?" Pergunto, beijando sua bochecha. "Vai ser muito… barulho. E nada relaxante."

"Tenho certeza que estou à altura do desafio", ele diz com indiferença.

"Edward!" Charlie diz, correndo até ele e abraçando suas pernas. "Oi! Nós estamos indo para uma festa!"

"Eu sei. Posso ir também?" Ele pergunta, acariciando a cabeça dela.

"Sim. Vai ter bolo."

"Eu amo bolo."

"Eu amo bolo", ela ecoa, parecendo que essa é a melhor coincidência de todas.

 _ **~xXx~**_

Angela mora a cerca de dez minutos de distância. Estamos alguns minutos atrasados, então a festa está a todo vapor na hora que chegamos.

"Oi, Angela", eu digo quando a porta abre. Charlie passa por mim como um jato e desaparece sem dizer uma palavra - e eu devo conversar com ela mais tarde sobre isso.

"Oi, Bella!" Angela diz, me dando um abraço. "Estou tão feliz que vocês vieram! Nessa vai surtar quando vir Charlie." Seus olhos deslizam para Edward, que está em pé bem atrás de mim, e juro que as bochechas dela ficaram rosadas. "Oi, eu sou Angela."

Agora _eu_ coro, porque me sinto grosseira por não ter apresentado Edward, mas ele apenas estende a mão. "Oi, Angela. Edward."

Ela gesticula em direção à cozinha. "Vamos entrar. As crianças estão lá fora, mas há bebidas e comida na cozinha."

No segundo que a atenção de Edward é desviada, ela olha de relance para mim, articulando com os lábios, "ele é quente!".

Mordendo meu lábio, eu apenas sorrio e aceno com a cabeça. Porque, sim. Ele é.

Há na maior parte apenas mães aqui, e Edward ganha alguns olhares. Ainda não sou indiferente pela aparência de Edward, ou suas tatuagens, mas eu acho que tinha esquecido o quão de tirar o folêgo ele é.

Angela é doce como sempre, pegando refrigerante para nós e conversamos enquanto vamos até o quintal, onde seu marido Ben está mantendo um olho nas coisas. Está um dia lindo e brilhante, e enquanto nos ajeitamos num canto do quintal, sinto que estou começando a relaxar.

~xXx~

"Edward, você se importaria de cuidar de Charlie para que eu possa atender?" Pergunto, segurando meu telefone. É uma ligação de um dos meus mais novos clientes. Eu tenho um sentimento de que eles querem me contratar de forma independente, e o dinheiro seria fantástico.

"É claro." Ele acena com a cabeça, me dispensando.

Caminhando de volta para dentro da casa, eu atendo a ligação.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois eu desligo, animada com o trabalho iminente. Estou prestes a enviar a Emmett uma mensagem, contando para ele, quando eu espio Lauren Mallory falando com Edward. Ela está inapropriadamente perto dele, o que não é surpreendente: todos sabem que ela sai para o jogo quando o Sr. Mallory está longe.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo", eu resmungo, caminhando lentamente de volta para o quintal. Eles estão de costas para mim, mas posso dizer pela forma que Lauren está inclinada na direção dele que ela está encantada.

No entanto, é assim que ela é. Ela é linda e sabe disso. Todos sabem disso.

Ele ri de algo que ela diz, e então vejo-a apontando para as crianças. Vou para mais perto, ouvindo escondido e sem vergonha.

"... Charlie", ele está dizendo, apontando.

"Aw, ela é uma gracinha. Aposto que ela é uma verdadeira garotinha do papai."

"Edward," Charlie berra. "Olhe para mim!" Ela cai na grama, fazendo algum tipo de cambalhota falsa. Ele levanta os polegares para ela, enquanto Lauren se apressa para chegar mais perto, parecendo toda confusa; puro fingimento.

"Oh, sinto muito; eu pensei que você fosse o pai dela", ela diz.

"Está tudo bem", ele ri de novo. "Não tem problema."

Ele não parece tão insultado, mas estou incrivelmente mortificada. Não é como se a nossa situação fosse rara, mas quero dizer, quem diz essa merda? Sério? Eu caminho até lá, nem mesmo tentando mais ser dissimulada.

Lauren coloca uma mão no braço dele, mas ele o afasta, removendo a grama de seu jeans. Ele dá um passo para trás e sorri maliciosamente para ela, como se tivesse entendido as intenções dela, e é claro que ele entendeu. Ele é um atleta profissional. Tenho certeza que houveram Laurens suficiente ao longo dos anos.

"Charlie não é minha, mas a mãe dela é", ele diz, olhando para mim, como se esperasse completamente me ver aqui.

 _Apaixonada, eu me derreto de felicidade._

* * *

 ** _Eu preciso juntar mais alguém do chão? Rsrsrs_**

 ** _Último do ano, galera! Nos vemos em 2018, voltando com tudo!_**

 ** _Feliz Ano Novo! Amo Vocês!_**

 ** _Nai_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Físico**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **Dica de Palavra:** físico

 _~xXx~_

Como o usual, Charlie adormece no caminho para casa, apenas para acordar no segundo que o carro para. A conversa baixa que Edward e eu estávamos tendo é interrompida por seu pique e rigor renovados enquanto ela começa a conversar sobre a festa… e a dela, que ainda será daqui alguns meses.

Minha mente ainda está na festa também, mas por razões diferentes. Por mais que eu tente escutar Charlie, tudo em que consigo pensar é na declaração de Edward no calor do momento. Eu não sabia que ele sentia-se inteiramente daquele jeito, e se Lauren não tivesse empurrado seus peitos perfeitos no rosto dele, talvez eu ainda não tivesse ideia.

 _Então, uh, obrigada Lauren_.

Na verdade, nós não tínhamos falado sobre isso. Lauren ficou envergonhada, obviamente, e se afastou, e então Angela anunciou era a hora de cantar o parabéns. Nós comemos bolo, assistimos Nessa abrir seus presentes, e eventualmente fomos embora, puxando uma Charlie muito relutante conosco.

Edward me segue para dentro, se estatelando no sofá enquanto eu enfio Charlie em seu segundo banho do dia. Felizmente, ela não protesta desta vez. Ao invés de deixá-la se ensaboar e brincar, eu a lavo e depois a seco.

"Afinal, você está com fome?" Eu pergunto, aplicando condicionador no cabelo dela para que eu possa passar um pente nele.

"Não."

"Todo aquele bolo, huh."

"Eu comi dois pedaços. E um cachorro quente. E um morango."

"Então você está cheia."

Ela acena com a cabeça dramaticamente, subindo na escadinha para que ela possa ver seu reflexo enquanto eu escovo seu cabelo. Edward entra, algo que ele normalmente não faz.

Ele sorri para Charlie no espelho, e ela sorri de volta, cheia de dentes. "Minha mãe tem que escovar o meu cabelo."

"Mães tem que fazer isso às vezes", ele diz.

"Você devia pentear o seu cabelo", ela diz, apontando.

Eu bufo, olhando para ele. Seu cabelo está um pouco mais bagunçado que o normal hoje, mas é claro que eu apenas acho isso sexy. Ele me dá um sorriso torto. "Deve ter sido toda aquela brincadeira."

"Você não estava brincando!" Ela grita.

"Charlie, xiu", eu rio, correndo meus dedos pelo cabelo dela. Está sem nós agora, então eu lhe dou uma pequena palmada na bunda para deixá-la saber que acabamos.

Ela sai em disparada, e nós voltamos para a sala de estar - nossa zona.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto, acenando com a cabeça na direção do joelho de Edward.

"Sim, está ok. Um pouco dolorido… meu médico está realmente fazendo eu forçá-lo, mas ele parece pensar que eu voltarei ao normal. Ele disse que não teria me aceitado desse jeito se pensasse que o dano fosse irreparável."

"Eu fico feliz." Acenando com a cabeça, eu respiro fundo. "Eu sei o quanto você sente falta."

"Tem sido minha vida por tanto tempo, sabe?"

"Eu sei."

"Quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez… quando me lesionei pela primeira vez… eu fiquei obcecado em ficar melhor. Tipo, quem eu sou se não estiver jogando? Isso tem me definido há tanto tempo."

Eu aceno com a cabeça novamente, entendendo. De algumas formas, é assim que tem sido com Charlie. Tanto da minha existência gira ao redor de quem eu sou em relação à ela. Tem sido um desafio manter uma percepção de autonomia. Mas equilíbrio é importante, algo que Rose e Emmett me lembram o tempo todo.

Percebo que Edward ficou em silêncio. Ele olha fixamente para suas mãos, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Ele está provavelmente pensando no futebol, mas eu estou pensando em _nós_. O que ele disse hoje… aquilo foi audacioso. Quero dizer, sempre penso nele tendo a vantagem, por causa de sua aparência e de quem ele é - como eu me sinto em relação à ele. Mas e se ele pensa que eu tenho a vantagem? E se ele estiver à minha mercê como estou à dele?

"Quais… são as suas intenções?" Eu pergunto, antes que eu dê para trás. "Comigo, eu quero dizer? Como eu me encaixo nos seus… planos para com o futebol?"

Seus olhos encontram os meus. "Como eu me encaixo nos seus?"

Eu sorrio, acenando com a cabeça. "Isso é justo, eu acho."

Ele dá de ombros, sentando encostado no sofá, com o braço esticado na parte de trás como ele sempre o faz.

"Você provavelmente percebeu, nesse ponto, que eu não tenho relações casuais. Não consigo. Mas eu gosto muito de você. E Charlie gosta de você, o que importa para mim." Agora sou eu que estou olhando fixamente para as minhas mãos. "Eu quero isso."

"Eu quero isso também."

"Eu sei", eu sussurro, rindo, pensando na expressão chocada de Lauren.

"Eu posso jogar futebol em qualquer lugar, Bella. E você… pode fazer o que faz em qualquer lugar, eu acho."

Meus olhos voam de volta para os dele. Nos mudar? Ficar aqui? Esses são planos enormes mas…

"Certo?"

Eu aceno com a cabeça lentamente.

"Eu posso ser flexível", ele adiciona.

"Eu quero ser flexível também. É apenas difícil, com Charlie. Eu não posso, você sabe, viajar constantemente com ela." Minhas bochechas esquentam. "Se é isso mesmo que você está dizendo."

"É." Ele junta suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça, olhando para frente. "É isso o que eu estou dizendo."

Charlie entra pulando na sala, usando seu pijama velho. "Edward."

"Ei, Chuck."

"Você gosta de Frozen?"

"Frozen o que?"

Ela franze o cenho. "Frozen com Anna e Kristoff!"

"O filme", eu esclareço, cutucando seu pé com o meu. "É o favorito dela. Bem. Um de seus muitos favoritos."

"Oh." Edward ri. "Eu nunca assisti."

"Mãe, nós podemos..."

"Não. De novo não." Eu tinha assistido cerca de mil vezes.

"Mããããe…"

 _~xXx~_

Edward carrega Charlie até o quarto dela enquanto eu sigo junto ansiosamente. Vê-los junto é tanto incongruente como estranhamente natural. Eu nem mesmo sei como me sinto quanto a isso. Contente, eu acho.

Charlie chegou até o meio do filme. Nós desligamos aquilo no segundo em que ela apagou; eu porque estou _enjoada daquilo_ e ele porque não consegue aguentar musicais.

"Eu não consigo. Minha mãe ama essas merdas… tenho certeza que ela assistiu esse."

"Bem. Obrigada por tentar pelo menos. Charlie apreciou, tenho certeza.

"É difícil dizer não para um rostinho daquele."

É difícil dizer não para um rosto como o dele também, mas eu apenas concordo com a cabeça. "Conheço o sentimento."

"Então, ela dormiu mais cedo essa noite", ele diz.

"Você quer uma cerveja? Eu comprei uma caixa daquela IPA que você gosta."

"Sim, seria bom."

Pulando para levantar, vou até a geladeira e busco duas garrafas. Estou abrindo-as quando ele se junta a mim, seguindo junto ao balcão. Eu adoro a forma que ele me toca, como se fosse automático, involuntário, a ponta de seus dedos tocando de leve por um instante ao longo da parte de cima da minha calça jeans antes de desaparecerem.

"Eu gostaria de te levar para sair", ele diz após um momento, pegando sua garrafa.

"Ok. Vou para Rose cuidar da Charlie", eu digo, um pouco animadamente demais, tenho certeza. Estou pronta para seguir em frente com as coisas, e tempo sozinha com Edward soa realmente muito bom agora – mesmo que ainda não tenhamos ultrapassado a barreira do relacionamento físico.

No entanto eu realmente, _realmente_ , quero o relacionamento físico.

"Jantar soa bom?"

"Sim. Você decide."

"Você que manda." Ele toma um gole de cerveja, e eu posso ver o divertimento em seus olhos.

Eu tomo um gole enorme da minha. "Você está entendendo."

Ele coloca garrafa de cerveja no balcão, coloca a minha ao lado, me levanta por cima do balcão e me beija.

* * *

 ** _Alguns de vocês me perguntaram sobre a profissão de Edward. Ele joga futebol (o nosso, jogado com os pés). Quando eu estiver me referindo ao outro - o americano, aparecerá em inglês (football)._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Manteiga**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **Dica de Palavra:** Manteiga

 **Flexão de Diálogo:** "Revele isso gentilmente para ela."

 **~xXx~**

Às seis da tarde Charlie e eu estamos rumo à casa do tio Emmett e da tia Rose. Eu a animei o dia todo… não que eu realmente precisasse; ela ama ficar lá.

Nós estacionamos e ela já está se remexendo como um cachorrinho, desesperada para sair da cadeirinha. "Espere por mim!" Eu grito, correndo atrás dela enquanto ela dispara na entrada da garagem.

Makenna atende a porta com um sorriso enorme. "Ei, Chuck! Quer uma banana de chocolate?"

"O que é banana de chocolate?"

"Vamos lá." Ela leva Charlie carregada com a facilidade praticada de prima mais velha, lembrando de me dar uma olhada. "Oh, oi, tia B."

"Ei, Kenna."

Elas desaparecem, e eu fecho a porta atrás de mim. "Rose?"

"Aqui!" Ela grita.

Encontro-a com as garotas na cozinha, dando a Charlie uma toalha de papel para acompanhar sua banana de chocolate. Sim, essa é uma bagunça que estou feliz que não serei eu a limpar.

"Então, você tem certeza que não se importa por ela ficar a noite inteira?" Pergunto, assim que estamos apenas Rose e eu.

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Eu ofereci, não é?"

Acenando com a cabeça, coloco a mochila da Peppa Pig da Charlie na cadeira. "Sim. Ok, bem, eu vou indo."

"Que horas ele chega?"

"Próximo às sete."

"Você sabe onde ele vai te levar?"

Charlie aparece de volta, pegando a minha mão. "Você vai ficar, mãe?"

"Não, baby. Lembra? Você vai ficar aqui hoje à noite. Ok?"

Ela acena com a cabeça lentamente, parecendo incerta.

"Será divertido", eu digo, beijando sua bochecha.

"Divertido demais", Rose adiciona.

"Okay." Ela dá um sorriso forçado, dando uma mordida em seu aperitivo. Penso que está tudo claro até que ela puxa minha mão de novo e pergunta, "Mas Edward vai te levar, mãe?"

"Me levar?"

"Ele vai te levar", ela repete, olhando de relance para Rose. Típico. Eu peço para ela fazer algo, ela não me ouve, mas quando não é para os ouvidos dela, ela repentinamente tem uma audição supersônica. Sim – Charlie fica toda animada quando vai dormir fora até que ela descobre onde estou indo. Eu acho que subestimei sua paixão por Edward.

"Eu gosto de Edward, mãe."

"Eu também. Mas..."

"Eu quero ir, mãe."

"Essa noite não. Mamãe precisa sair sozinha para brincar."

"Mãããããe", ela choraminga.

"Pare com isso, Charlie." Eu suspiro, odiando que esteja de fato me sentindo levemente culpada. Eu sei que mereço um tempo sozinha com Edward - tempo sozinha com _qualquer um_ \- mas ela é a minha bebê e culpa de mãe é… apenas… ugh. A luta é real.

"Mas eu gosto do Bennynanas."

"Nós não vamos ao Benihana. Nós vamos para um restaurante que é chato e silencioso e que não é legal para crianças." Dou um abraço apertado nela, ignorando a mancha de chocolate que isso deixa na minha camiseta.

"Ok? A tia Rose planejou coisas divertidas."

"Tio Em vai te levar ao trampolim… e podemos até mesmo assar marshmallows se não chover, ok?"

"Okaaaay", Charlie diz.

Beijo-a uma última vez, abraço Rose, e escapo, determinada a apagar da minha memória o beicinho deplorável da minha filha, a artista enganadora.

 **~xXx~**

Mal estou vestida quando a campainha toca. Para ser justa, é minha culpa por estar atrasada; eu não conseguia decidir entre o vestido verde e o azul.

A expressão de Edward quando atendo a porta me diz que o vestido azul foi a escolha certa.

"Uau."

Corando, reviro meus olhos e o puxo para dentro. "Oi."

Nós nos beijamos suavemente, e ele se afasta. "Você está pronta para ir?"

"Sim. Deixe-me pegar a minha bolsa…"

Nessa noite, o Aston Martin faz sentido. Elegante e sexy, ele navega sem percalços pelas ruas que estão escurecendo lentamente, a música baixa infiltrando-se no nosso espaço. O dedo de Edward perambula para cima e para baixo na minha coxa, dando-me arrepios.

"Eu gosto muito, muito disso."

"Obrigada." Jesus, eu já estou soando ofegante. Cubro sua mão com a minha, parando seus movimentos. Ele sorri de forma consciente, virando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Eu acho que Charlie gosta de você", eu reflito após um tempo, minha mente distraída com a mudança de cenário lá fora.

"É? Eu gosto dela também."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. _Gosta de você_ de verdade."

Ele bufa baixinho. "Ela é bonita, mas um pouco jovem para mim."

"Crianças são espertas, cara. As pessoas pensam que elas não sabem o que está acontecendo, mas elas sabem de tudo. Elas entendem vibrações e situações, mesmo que elas não consigam… colocá-las em palavras. Sabe?"

Ele olha de relance para mim, acenando com a cabeça.

"Ela queria vir essa noite, mas… eu disse à ela que não podia." Balançando minha cabeça, rio um pouco, lembrando. "Ela ficou meio puta."

"Você revelou isso gentilmente para ela?" Ele pergunta, me olhando de soslaio.

"Charlie precisa do papo direto mais do que de gentileza", eu digo. "De qualquer forma, está tudo bem. Ela pode fazer as coisas dela e eu farei as minhas."

"Ok." Ele me dá o sorriso mais doce, que faz meu coração pular uma batida.

"Eu não falarei sobre ela a noite toda, prometo."

"Bella, você pode falar sobre qualquer coisa que quiser", ele diz, apertando a minha mão.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, mas eu estou falando sério.

 **~xXx~**

Edward me leva ao Campagne, um restaurante francês bem conhecido, mas intimista no Pike Place Market.

"Você já esteve aqui?" Edward pergunta uma vez que estamos sentados.

"Não, não estive." Eu olho ao redor, impressionada. "Mas ouvi muito sobre ele."

"O mesmo aqui."

"Emmett recomendou esse também?" Estou apenas parcialmente brincando; meu irmão tem uma tendência a bons jantares e novas comidas.

"Eu encontrei esse por conta própria", ele diz, me matando com aquela piscadela dele de cair as calcinhas.

"Falando em conseguir", eu começo, tentando não deixar minha mente divagar para a sarjeta com minha escolha infeliz de palavreado, "Você é o único cara que eu _já_ conheci que fica bonito piscando."

Sorrindo, ele toma um gole de água. "É? Quem mais andou piscando para você?"

Mike me vem à mente, mas eu mentalmente o desconsidero. "Estou apenas dizendo."

O jantar é, não de forma surpreendente, fantástico. Eu divido com Edward o meu bife, que está macio como manteiga, e ele compartilha seu pato confitado, mudando minha opinião sobre pato completamente. E tão incrível quanto todo o resto, nossa conversa é ainda melhor. Eu sei há muito tempo sobre a conexão entre comida boa e excitação, quão interessante que um tipo de sensação pareça transbordar em outra, mas isso nunca foi tão rispidamente aparente como é hoje à noite.

Nós estamos indo mais fundo, e ambos sabemos disso.

"Já pensou em abrir seu próprio negócio?" Ele pergunta.

"Na verdade não." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu trabalho em algumas coisas de forma independente, como aquele novo cliente que te contei. Mas… eu adoro trabalhar com Emmett."

"Ele adora trabalhar com você também. Vocês tem uma ótima sintonia, e isso reflete na empresa."

"Nós trabalhamos muito duro para isso. Mike também."

"Eu sei. Eu não consegui acreditar em quão bem as coisas estavam quando eu voltei. Em sempre minimizava quando nós conversávamos."

"É o jeito de Emmett", eu sorrio, descansando o meu garfo.

"Foi um bom investimento." Ele bebe o resto do vinho. "Para todos."

Na hora que estamos prontos para ir embora, eu estou confortavelmente cheia - física, mas também emocionalmente. Fazia de fato muito tempo desde que fui capaz de me divertir do começo ao fim sem ter que fazer bufê para alguém. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que Charlie nunca veio à minha mente, mas estou em paz sabendo que ela está sã e salva. Rose prometeu ligar se houvesse problemas, e não houve nenhum.

Uma mudança sutil surge. A sobremesa acabou, e nossa conversa fez uma pausa. Empurrando meu cabelo pelos meus ombros, pego o olhar fixo de Edward demorando-se na minha mão, e mais para baixo, talvez no decote do meu vestido. Nossos olhos se encontram, e eu apenas sei.

Edward paga a conta, e então se levanta, estendendo sua mão para mim. Eu aceito, aproveitando o ritmo frenético do meu coração ansioso.

Segurando minha mão, ele me guia para fora do restaurante, passamos por uma mulher de cabelos ruivos com olhos distraídos e uma mesa barulhenta de homens mais velhos cujas vozes nos acompanharam a noite toda, e nosso garçom extático, que acabou de perceber que ganhou a gorjeta de uma vida.

A noite lá fora está úmida, as ruas escuras cintilando com a chuva e os sinais em neon abrandados pela névoa. Edward abre a porta para mim, e antes que ele até mesmo junte-se a mim eu já sei o que ele vai perguntar, e o que eu vou dizer.

"Você quer ir para a minha casa?"

"Sim."

* * *

 _ **Será que Edward quer mostrar sua coleção de troféus para Bella? O que vocês acham? Rsrs**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: corrida**

 **Palavra:** Passeio

 **Ideia de enredo:** A trama se complica.

O apartamento de Edward é muito mais limpo do que eu estava esperando. Bem, isso não é verdade: Eu suspeito que ele planejava me convidar para vir aqui, então eu achei que seria legal, mas é mais que isso. É impecável.

É muito bom, muito, muito... moderno.

"Portanto, este é o lugar onde você dorme", eu digo, deixando minha bolsa e sapatos, perto da porta. São saltos confortáveis e bonitos, mas eu prefiro ficar com os pés descalços.

"É isso", diz ele, tirando o paletó. Ele sorri quando vê os meus pés e segue o exemplo, deixando seus sapatos ao lado dos meus.

"É imaculado."

"Eu tenho alguém que vem limpar a cada dois dias." Ele revira os olhos quando percebe o meu sorriso. "Eu não sou bagunceiro, Bella. Eu só não... gosto de... esfregar. Ou limpar o chão".

"Quem poderia imaginar?" Eu rio. "Para ser justa, no entanto, eu não posso imaginar que você fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas."

Tomando a minha mão, ele me leva até a sala, passando pelo corredor e entra na cozinha. É bastante espaçosa para um apartamento, e muito aberta. Muita madeira, o que eu gosto, e paredes calorosamente pintadas. Iluminação embutida, tornando o ambiente confortável.

"Eu adorei", eu digo, passando a mão sobre o fogão. Como o resto da cozinha, é de aço inoxidável.

"Você deveria vir mais e usá-lo."

"Talvez eu faça isso."

Ele sorri, roçando a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. "Vinho?"

"Por favor."

Há duas garrafas de vinho no balcão. Puxando uma para a frente, ele abre e deixa de lado. Em seguida, ele pega duas taças de um armário superior e enche.

Eu o sigo de volta para a sala de estar, e até o sofá - típico.

"O quê?" Pergunta ele, respondendo ao meu sorriso com outro.

"O sofá. É como, a nossa zona."

"É." Ele me entrega uma taça enquanto se senta. "É um bom lugar para relaxar..."

Mais ou menos. Mais íntimo do que alguns lugares, mas não tanto quanto outros. O vinho que ele escolheu é bom, um tinto demi-sec que que chega a ser quase doce. Eu gosto, especialmente como uma bebida para depois do jantar.

Eu não sei o que estou esperando exatamente. Quer dizer, eu sei o que quero. Eu sei que eu estou pronta para ficar com Edward de _todas as maneiras_ , o que é uma certeza que eu não sentia há anos. Eu estive com dois caras, mas no final, não valeu a pena. Não há nada pior do que o vazio de estar com alguém fisicamente quando há pouca conexão emocional.

Este não é o caso com Edward, porém, e o que eu sinto por ele agora é um pouco esmagador. Eu sinto que a cada conversa, a cada churrasco na casa de Emmet, a cada telefonema e cada vez que saímos, minhas paredes caem, minhas defesas se desintegram. Eu não quero ser responsável agora. Eu quero ser quem eu sou, e quero fazer o que tenho vontade.

Mais ainda, eu quero que seja bom. Eu quero tudo.

Oh, Senhor - ele está falando. Seus olhos calmos e doces, brilhando enquanto ele diz seja lá o que está dizendo e como de costume eu estou em La-La Land. Piscando rapidamente, eu aceno com cabeça, mas ele só faz uma pausa e coloca a taça na mesa de centro.

"O que eu acabei de dizer, Bella?" Pergunta ele, com um tom brincalhão na voz.

Eu tomo outro gole de vinho para ganhar tempo, mas, em seguida, ele coloca a minha taça de lado também, e pega as minhas mãos. Nós olhamos um para o outro por um segundo, e nada. Ele é delicioso.

"Você quer saber a verdade?" Eu pergunto, acariciando a palma de sua mão com a ponta dos dedos.

Com os olhos focados nos meus, ele acena com a cabeça lentamente, é quase hipnotizante.

"É difícil eu me concentrar quando estou perto de você, porque eu sou muito atraída por você eu tento me segurar, mas às vezes minha mente só sai voando, e não é porque o que você está dizendo não é importante – sempre é - é porque você é demais. Você diz coisas, e a sua voz... você... embaralha o meu cérebro."

Ele me dá um sorriso, e antes que eu possa sequer tentar corrigir a coisa ridícula que eu acabei de soltar, ele me puxa para seu colo e me beija.

E oh, é aqui que a coisa se complica. Não se trata de um dos beijos lentos e carinhosos que costumamos compartilhar, explorando a boca e as emoções de cada um. Também não é um daqueles mais sexy, onde ficamos aquecidos e sem fôlego e praticamente se esfregando um no outro na cozinha. Bem, nós estamos fazendo isso no sofá dele, mas estamos nos beijando com um propósito, com um destino, a cada momento se intensificando até que ele se levanta. Eu deslizo de seu colo, feliz que ele não tentou me levar no colo, porque talvez isso funcione nos filmes, mas com a minha sorte iríamos bater em uma parede ou escorregar em um tapete e cair.

"Eu estava dizendo", ele murmura, beijando os cantos da minha boca, um após o outro", que eu nunca pensei que seria assim com você. Eu ouvi coisas de Emmett ao longo dos anos, mas eu não tinha ideia."

"Não tinha ideia do que?" Eu pergunto, lutando para compreender o que ele está tentando comunicar através da luxúria ameaçando me levar a nocaute.

"Eu não fazia ideia de como seria, ou... De como eu iria me sentir." Suas mãos percorrem as minhas costas, até a minha bunda, acelerando a respiração.

Eu trago seu rosto ao meu, beijando sua boca. "Então, vamos... ver o qual é a sensação".

O quarto de Edward é todo preto e cinza, noite escura e tempestade e outras metáforas sensuais que a minha mente desesperada luta para se lembrar. Sem mais delongas, ele parte para o ataque, passando os dedos sob o meu vestido até encontrar a minha calcinha. Eu me seguro em seus ombros, enquanto ele a tira.

Nós nos beijamos. Meu corpo se curva contra o dele, submetendo-se ao calor de suas mãos em mim.

Meu vestido vai em seguida, puxado do meu corpo e descartado. Ele avança, empurrando-me suavemente para a cama. As luzes estão turvas, mas eu ainda me sinto um pouco em exposição, fechando os joelhos até que ele se junta a mim. Estendendo as mãos, ele puxa a camisa. Ele desabotoa a calça jeans, mas deixa sua cueca no lugar - eu sabia que ele preferia boxers - deslizando sobre a cama e em cima de mim, o material me proporcionando uma fricção de boas-vindas na minha pele.

É como se ele estivesse se segurando um pouco antes, talvez não querendo começar algo que ele sabia que não poderia terminar, porque hoje ele está em chamas. Seus beijos estão enlouquecidos, lançando chamas em cada centímetro de mim: meus lábios, orelhas, pescoço e barriga. Meus olhos se fecham quando o prazer é muito intenso apenas para se abrirem de novo, porque eu quero tanto ver as tatuagens que eu só tenho tido vislumbres.

Há flores, desenhos e tantos rostos... ele beija meu umbigo, puxando a pele entre os dentes... tão reais como fotografias e desenhos lúdicos como sonhos... ele então abre as minhas pernas, me surpreendendo com sua insistência... A Estrela de Davi; duas, se eu conto direito - em sua mão... sua língua, oh. _Oh._

Meus dedos estão em seu cabelo agora, e os dele estão em mim, me empurrando em direção a um orgasmo muito melhor do que os que eu estive me dando. Ouço-me arfando o nome dele, quase como se fosse muito, como se fosse chocante _demais_ , mas eu vou morrer se ele parar agora e felizmente ele sabe disso, porque não para.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim", eu imploro, bem no momento em que acontece, me falta o ar, meus olhos se fecham e eu vejo estrelas.

Ele se afasta, levantando-se para tirar a cueca. Eu o observo me olhando, seus olhos me percorrendo com uma fome que me faz pulsar em antecipação. Pegando um preservativo de uma gaveta, ele volta para a cama, ao seu lugar de direito entre as minhas pernas, porque eu sinto; agora que ele está lá, ele não irá sair. Nunca.

"Quer?" Pergunta ele, mordendo os lábios e, em seguida, inclinando-se para baixo e mordendo meu mamilo. Dói um pouco, mas de uma forma que persuade o prazer e a necessidade. Ele arrasta os lábios para o outro seio, lambendo e chupando até que eu estou em volta dele, ofegante.

Edward empurra para dentro de mim com um impulso acentuado, e eu gostaria de gritar, mas ele roubou o fôlego. Se movendo um pouco, ele estabelece o seu ritmo, olhando nos meus olhos, nos ligando enquanto nos conectamos abaixo, me virando do avesso. Eu sabia, desde o segundo em que eu coloquei os olhos nele, antes mesmo de sequer considerar esta possibilidade em um nível consciente, que ele seria assim: selvagem e mal contido. Ele causa o mesmo em mim, fazendo-me sentir quase selvagem de desejo.

Ele se move de forma magistral, todo músculos, magro ao mesmo tempo, dentro de mim com força, como se quisesse se certificar de que eu ainda vá sentir amanhã e talvez até mais. Talvez ele tenha percebido, porque olha para baixo, e os olhos dele amolecem e ele fica mais lento, e paira em cima de mim, me beijando languidamente, penetrando-me de forma mais doce. Ele me leva para um lugar mais profundo, e eu fecho os olhos, sentindo, recebendo e dando.

Espero que ele saiba o quanto eu estou dando.

Agora ele está se movendo contra mim no ritmo perfeito. Eu o seguro mais apertado, mantendo-o contra mim, e começo a sentir a onda bem quando ele sussurra que vai gozar.

Por favor, Edward. Por favor, goze.

* * *

 _ **Eu sei, eu sei! Amanhã vou tentar traduzir outro!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: artefato**

 **Palavras indicadas:** Artefato, artificial, artesão

Edward faz um sanduíche na média.

Equilibrando uma bandeja no meu colo, eu me aconchego de volta contra os travesseiros, que nós apoiamos na cabeceira para que pudéssemos assistir a um filmes e encher a cara de comida a meia-noite. Na cama. Na enorme e impressionante cama de Edward.

"Eu nunca vou comer apresuntado de novo", eu gemo, mastigando em êxtase.

"Eu estou te dizendo. Boar's Head*, baby." Ele pisca para mim, todo pateta porque ele está fazendo isso só porque eu disse especificamente o que eu gosto.

 _*Marca premium de produtos para delicatessen._

"Hum", eu cantarolo, balançando a cabeça. Não é só o peru, mas a mostarda apimentada, as folhas verdes orgânicas e pão artesanal. E o queijo. Eu não sei nem mesmo o que falar do queijo. Acho que ele desenvolveu gostos extravagantes depois de viver por tanto tempo na Europa ou algo assim. "Por que eu não estou surpresa que você seja um apreciador gourmet?"

"Apreciador?" Ele repete, esfregando o estômago irritantemente plano.

"Eu sei que você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Eu gosto de coisas boas."

Eu engulo, assentindo. "Eu percebi."

"Como você."

Eu reviro os olhos, mas o lado feminino da menina arraigado em mim meio que desmaia com a maneira como seus olhos viajam por mim, sua atração óbvia mesmo que eu esteja com uma camiseta enorme e sua calça se moletom enrolada na cintura.

"Talvez seja por isso que eu gosto de você", Edward continua. "Você é uma apreciadora de comida também."

"Sim", eu concordo. "A não ser que você compre refrigerante esnobe..."

O Senhor Engomadinho eleva sua linda cabeça. "Você quer dizer refrigerante natural, sem corantes artificiais e qualquer outro tipo de lixo?"

Dando mais um enorme mordida, eu pisco para ele desta vez, ganhando uma risada.

Ele se retira a minha bandeja, ignorando meus protestos, e me puxa para o seu colo.

"Eu ainda estou mastigando", eu murmuro, cobrindo minha boca, mas secretamente emocionada de estar perto dele. Embora, eu espere não parecer nojenta. Eu juro que Edward me faz regredir à sétima série, toda nervosa e paranoica sobre a minha aparência.

Eu não devo estar tão horrível, embora, porque, apesar das calças de moletom que estamos usando, a ereção dele é aparente. Eu me mexo e escorrego para mais perto, fazendo-o respirar acelerado e segurar os meus quadris com as mãos.

Ele me entrega o copo de refrigerante esnobe da mesa de cabeceira e eu tomo tudo, na esperança de que não reste comida na minha boca.

"Obrigada." Devolvendo o copo, eu me inclino para beijá-lo.

Suas mãos se movem debaixo da minha camiseta, deslizando para cima, me fazendo cócegas. Encolhendo-me para trás, eu seguro suas mãos, mas ele continua, me tocando toda, segurando os meus seios com o sorriso de um menino tocando um par de mamas pela primeira vez.

"Eu amo o seu corpo", diz ele.

"Coincidentemente, eu amo o seu."

Ele descansa de volta contra os travesseiros e levanta a minha camiseta, espiando por baixo, mas eu puxo de volta para baixo. Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, meu estômago, na verdade, parece que eu acabei de comer um sanduíche. Mas ele apenas me encara e tira a camiseta por completo, deixando-me de topless no seu colo. "Deixe-me ver."

"Você não viu... antes?" Eu pergunto, meio que brincando. Apenas o pensamento de... mais cedo... me deixa quente em todos os lugares e os seus olhos se arregalam, seguindo o meu rubor.

"Uau", diz ele, beijando o espaço entre os meus seios. "Você cora por toda parte."

"Eu sei." Eu contorço, nem um pouco acostumada a tal atenção.

Espalhando beijinhos sobre os meus seios, ele chupa um mamilo. Eu enredo os dedos em seus cabelos, observando até que eu não posso mais e, em seguida, eu fecho meus olhos, sucumbindo à forma como ele me faz sentir.

"Pele bonita", ele murmura, passando o nariz no meu pescoço. "Perfeita.

"Tipo subjetivo de perfeito..."

"Sim, é."

Eu esfrego meu rosto contra o cabelo macio dele, suspirando. "Eu não sou perfeita."

"Por que não?" Ele mordisca a pele na minha clavícula.

"Ai". Eu aperto o braço dele, mas ele só lambe o local e continua sua exploração. "Eu só não sou. Perfeita... Natasha Kai é."

Ele ri tanto que o meu mamilo desliza de sua boca. "O que você sabe sobre Natasha Kai? Você andou pesquisando?"

"Eu pesquisei Google", eu digo, cutucando sua testa.

"É mesmo? Você já me pesquisou no Google?"

"Não".

"Charlie me contou tudo sobre a sua área de trabalho no computador, por sinal."

"Eu vou matá-la."

Ele sorri, apertando os meus quadris. "Natasha é uma garota legal, mas ela não é o meu tipo."

"Com um corpo como o aquele, ela é o tipo de todos."

"Você está generalizando. Eu gosto de coisas suaves... macias..."

"Você parece estar em um comercial de Pantene".

"Eu pesquisei você também, sabia?"

"O quê?" Vagamente horrorizada, eu vasculho o meu cérebro, tentando pensar no que ele poderia ter encontrado. "O que você viu? Meu Facebook?"

"Não, foi..."

"Oh, não Não aquela foto minha com Mike e Emmett de avental, no quando fizemos o casamento Lambert e...".

"Antes. Bem antes."

Eu franzo a testa, intrigada.

"Você estava com uma saia... curta e um suéter roxo... e o seu cabelo estava muito, muito comprido..."

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu cubro meu rosto, envergonhada. "Eu estava no ensino médio – praticamente uma antiguidade. Como você conseguiu _encontrar_ esse artefato?"

Ele ri, e eu ergo as minhas mãos.

"Você é um perseguidor", eu choramingo, lembrando de como eu era uma nerd total naquela época. Eu era desengonçada com um amor por minissaias jeans e Uggs. "Aquele não foi um ano bonito para mim."

"Na verdade, foi um ano _muito_ bonito para você ", diz ele. "É uma coisa boa que eu não conheci você naquela época, porque a diferença de idade teria sido um problema."

"Você entrou no site da minha escola? Como você encontrou isso?"

"Emmett e eu estávamos procurando seu velho material esportivo, e então eu só... não parei de olhar ao redor." Seus olhos voltar para os meus seios. "Você tem seios incríveis."

"Sabe, você vai longe se continuar com os elogios."

"Hum... Bell, Bella, esper... espera...", Edward fica tenso e depois cai de costas na cama com o peito arfando.

Engolindo como uma boa menina - eu realmente não gosto disso, mas é melhor do que esperar até que eu possa cuspir - eu limpo minha boca e descanso em meus joelhos.

"Porra", diz ele com a voz embargada.

Eu subo em cima dele, puxando sua calça de moletom de volta em torno de seus quadris, beijando sua barriga, amando como o seu abdômen se contrai involuntariamente. Eu beijo a cada gominho que vejo, e então eu beijo o pequeno piercing de mamilo que eu de alguma forma não vi ontem à noite. Eu beijo e beijo até que ele me empurra e rola em cima de mim, segurando meus braços sobre a minha cabeça.

"Ei", ele diz, sorrindo para mim como se eu tivesse tirado seu mundo de centro com minhas habilidades orais.

"Você vai me beijar ou esperar até que eu escove os dentes?" Eu brinco.

Ele se abaixa me esmagando, me beijando - e corretamente, de fato. Que coisa suja, eu penso, brincando com o cabelo dele enquanto o beijo. Eu gosto de coisas sujas. Quanto mais sujo melhor.

Eventualmente, ele sai de cima de mim e boceja. "Eu estou tão cansado que acho que vou morrer."

"Vamos dormir." Eu bocejo também, olhando para o relógio digital ao lado da cama. "É tão tarde que é quase cedo."

"Você tem que pegar Chuck muito cedo?"

Só de ouvir o nome dela provoca uma dorzinha no meu coração. "Não, ela vai ficar bem. Em sempre faz panquecas de banana com as crianças nos fins de semana."

"Ótimo", ele resmunga, já meio adormecido.

"Ele coloca lascas de chocolate", eu balbucio, delirante de exaustão.

Edward se atrapalha para a luminária e desliga. Seus braços me encontram na escuridão e ele me puxa para perto, envolvendo seu corpo em torno de mim. "Noite".

"Noite".

Ou dia, dependendo do caso.

* * *

 _ **Esses dois são tão fofos e tão safados ao mesmo tempo... ai ai**_

 _ **E Charlie entregou Bella de bandeja contando para Edward que a mãe o procurou no Google! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: império**

 **Palavra:** Império

 **Dica:** Escrever sobre alguém que está à beira de tomar uma decisão difícil.

* * *

Charlie atravessa o quintal de braços abertos no segundo em que me vê.

"Ei, baby", eu digo, de joelhos na grama para abraçá-la.

Envolvendo-se em torno de mim, ela enfia o rosto no meu pescoço. Ter um tempo só para mim foi muito bom, mas estar aqui, assim, com o cabelo macio e o cheiro de Charlie - hoje é canela das panquecas e loção com cheirinho de frutas - é o melhor de sempre. Eu aperto-a com força, engolindo o nó na garganta, suspirando interiormente com o meu melodrama de mãe.

"Sentiu a minha falta?" Eu sussurro. "Eu senti a sua falta."

"Sim", ela sussurra de volta. "Eu fiz desenhos."

"Você fez? Posso ver?"

"Está lá dentro!" Ela se mexe nos meus braços e corre de volta para o balanço de pneu, onde começa a brigar com Embry para dar uma volta.

De pé, eu olho para Edward, que está desaparecendo dentro de casa com o meu irmão. Emmett me pega olhando e sorri, acenando.

"Onde está Rose?" Eu pergunto, acenando de volta.

"Bem aqui", diz ela, aproximando-se ao meu lado com o que parece com uma braçada de pipas antigas. "Eu estava na garagem, procurando essas coisas."

"Legal. Certamente hoje tem vento o suficiente."

Ela acena com a cabeça, colocando algumas mechas loiras atrás das orelhas. "E devemos ter um tempo claro, também. Eu prometi Charlie quando ela começou a ficar um pouco impaciente mais cedo."

"Você deveria ter me ligado." Eu soco o braço dela levemente. "Ela ficou bem?"

"Ela foi ótima, eu juro. Apenas um pequeno momento, esta manhã... ela estava impaciente. Claro que sentiu a sua falta. Mas, então, Em deu mais suco para ela e eu disse a ela sobre as pipas de Makenna, então."

"Tudo bem." Eu concordo com a cabeça, olhando para Charlie novamente. "Obrigada por ter ficado com ela, Rose. Eu amo vocês."

"Não tem problema. Como foi a sua noite?" Ela pergunta casualmente, levando-me para o deck para que possamos sentar.

"Realmente ótima. Fomos ao Campagne".

"Oh, sério? Eu já ouvi falar desse lugar! Foi incrível?"

"Sim incrível. Você e Em deveriam ir lá."

"E... vocês fizeram alguma coisa depois?"

"Só fomos para a cada dele."

Ela balança a cabeça, pacientemente desembaraçando os fios e as rabiolas de plástico entrelaçadas ao redor das pipas.

"Eu fiquei lá."

Sorrindo diabolicamente, ela ergue a cabeça. "Eu sabia. Como foi. Como ele é?"

Corando, eu mantenho meus olhos nela, nem sequer me atrevendo a olhar para as janelas da cozinha, onde Edward e Emmett provavelmente estão. "Foi... perfeito. Nós tivemos uma noite incrível." Eu me inclino para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "E um monte de sexo."

"Oh, Bella." Ela suspira, apertando minha mão brevemente. "Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Ele é uma pessoa verdadeira."

"Sim. Mas tem a coisa do futebol. Se ele começar a jogar novamente. Essa é a única coisa que me segurando, realmente. Mas ele parece disposto a fazer as coisas funcionarem, enquanto eu estiver de acordo. Então, sim. Eu acho... que isso pode ser bom. realmente bom. "

Rose olha para mim, me ouvindo balbuciar. "Só... é a sua vida, certo? Vá com tudo. Você tem opções. Você sempre pode viajar."

"Eu sei. Mas, Charlie..."

"As famílias dos militares se mudam toda hora."

"Tudo bem, Rose." Eu respondo, fazendo uma careta. "Nós não somos uma família de militares."

"Eu só estou dizendo."

"Parece que você andou pensando muito nisso."

"Não realmente, mas, Em e eu estávamos conversando..."

"Vocês falam muito de mim? Sobre Edward?"

"Sim. Cale a boca. Então, nós estávamos falando, e ele mencionou que Edward queria ficar na área, mas que, se ele recebesse uma oferta de outro lugar, provavelmente iria querer ir. E eu entendo isso, sabe? Se você recebesse uma oferta em outro lugar, você não iria quer a liberdade de poder ir?"

"Uma oferta para o que, fazer biscoitos e bolos em outro lugar?"

"Sim". Ela fala totalmente sério.

"Eu acho. Provavelmente."

"Então, é a mesma coisa. Enfim, Charlie está no pré-escolar. Ela não aprende nada que você não poderia ensiná-la, Bella. Não pense demais nisso."

Estou prestes a discutir com ela, mas então eu percebo que ela está certa. Eu não vou puxar Charlie para lá e para cá, mas se tivermos a chance de ir para outro lugar por um tempo, ou para visitar Edward, então por que não? É bom ter Rose me apoiando, me incentivando a apenas - caramba - ter o meu bolo e comê-lo também.

 **OooO**

Nosso negócio recebe uma enxurrada de pedidos que vão desde o final da primavera até meados do verão. Emmett, Mike e eu estamos inundados de trabalho, tanto que Maggie se torna um elemento permanente, me ajudando regularmente, e Edward intensifica a ajuda dele, transformando-a em horas diárias.

Na verdade, eu estou tão ocupado que eu optei por colocar Charlie na pré-escola em tempo integral, o que realmente significa apenas deixá-la lá até às duas, em vez de ir buscá-la ao meio-dia, e todos os dias da semana, em vez de apenas três dias. Ela não pareceu se importar, e eu me pergunto como no mundo eu recebi tanta sorte. Claro, ela é muito exigente do meu tempo, quando está em casa, mas isso é amenizado pela presença de Edward.

Ele começou a trabalhar no quarto extra que eu uso como escritório. Quando não está na academia ou na fisioterapia, ele está lá, supervisionando os nossos horários e lidando com a contabilidade. Toda a papelada que Em, Mike e eu meio que compartilhamos ao longo dos anos fica para Edward agora.

"Tem certeza que você está bem com isso?" Eu lhe pergunto uma noite, depois de colocar Charlie na cama. É tarde, mais tarde do que o habitual, e ele ainda está trabalhando.

Dando de ombros, ele empurra o laptop para trás. "Eu poderia muito bem colocar o meu diploma em uso."

"Mas há _tanta_ papelada recentemente."

"Sim", ele concorda, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Com a quantidade de clientes que vocês têm, talvez seja hora de considerar a contratação de um contador - eu não me importo de fazer isso, mas seria mais eficiente."

"Tudo bem. Vou falar com Em."

"Já conversamos." Ele sorri. "Nós vamos começar a procurar na próxima semana, na terça-feira".

É incrível como ele está perfeitamente se encaixando nas nossas vidas. Isso me faz pensar como nós conseguíamos antes de ele aparecer, e eu percebo que não muito; sua presença nos deu a liberdade para crescer.

 **OooO**

Há um raro dia de folga em meados de maio, e eu tomo Charlie ao parque para encontrar com Angela e Nessa. Nos sentamos na grama do parque por algumas horas, observando as meninas gritar e brincar, parando apenas para almoçar antes de voltarem para as brincadeiras.

Depois disso, eu levo a minha menina para seu local favorito para tomar um milkshake. Ela escolhe o de chocolate, como sempre, e consegue terminá-lo no momento em que chegamos em casa, onde ela fala pelos cotovelos e corre ao redor da casa como uma selvagem até o açúcar sair de seu organismo.

"Quer ver Frozen?" Eu pergunto, desesperada para ela se acalmar.

"Peppa, mãe."

"Tudo bem." Encontramos o DVD, e eu lhe trago um cobertor na sala de estar.

"Posso pegar brinquedos, mãe?"

"Quais brinquedos? Eu meio que quero que você se acalme um pouco. Foi um longo dia."

"Meus animais." Dando um salto, ela corre pelo corredor e volta com uma caixa cheia de animais de plástico.

"Tudo bem, mas agora é hora de fazer silêncio, ok?"

"Tudo bem."

Eu ajusto o volume para que a voz muito irritante da Peppa não ecoe na cozinha, e então eu fujo para o meu livro de receitas e uma garrafa da minha cerveja favorita. Está difícil me concentrar esta noite, no entanto. Edward ligou mais cedo, antes de eu levar Charlie ao parque, me contando sobre a fisioterapia e, em seguida, sobre a reunião importante, por isso eu estou esperando as coisas tenham corrido bem.

 _"Marcus DiLane. Ele me representava quando eu comecei, logo após a faculdade, e ele está interessado em trabalhar comigo de novo."_

 _"Ele é daqui?"_

 _"Sim e não. Eu disse a ele as minhas preferências, por isso, vamos ver."_

 _"Dedos cruzados. Tenho certeza de que ele vai se sair bem, não é?"_

 _"Eu espero que sim. Enfim, eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar."_

 _"Você ainda quer vir até aqui depois?"_

 _"Sim. Eu ligo quando estiver a caminho._ "

Eu termino a minha cerveja, atiro a garrafa na lixeira, e começo a trabalhar no jantar. É uma espécie de sopa de galinha, com salada e pão fresco. Eu não faço pão muitas vezes, mas é uma boa maneira de ocupar a minha mente. Eu queria não estar tão ansiosa.

Meu telefone toca. Sacudindo a farinha das minhas mãos, eu atendo. "Alô?"

"Ei, sou eu. Eu já estou a caminho - Precisa que eu leve qualquer coisa?"

"Não, está tudo pronto."

"Tudo bem. Vejo você em quinze minutos."

Nós desligamos, e eu fico maravilhada, não pela primeira vez, com a facilidade com que nós nos tornamos um casal. Faz apenas dois meses, e desses só tivemos um punhado de "festas do pijama", mas ele é uma parte natural da minha vida agora. Acho que ajuda a que a minha filha o adore, e que ele tenha recebido o selo de aprovação de Em e Rose antes de nos conhecermos. Até o meu pai gosta dele, embora ele prefira beisebol a futebol.

A campainha toca, levando Charlie a gritar o meu nome. Eu corro, quase tropeçando sobre o império de animais que ela acumulou perto da porta da frente. "Charlie, coloque isso em outro lugar. Eu quase caí."

"É um desfile, mãe. Eles estão lutando."

Olhando pela primeira vez através do olho mágico, eu chuto um par de girafas para longe da porta e abro.

Edward sorri, dando um beijo na minha bochecha e depois outro, mais lento na minha boca. Ele está gelado por causa do vento e lindo, o rosto corado por conta da noite fria.

"Ei, Chuck", ele chama à medida que passamos pela sala de estar.

"Olá, Edward. Quer ver Peppa?"

"Talvez mais tarde, ok? Eu estou meio que com fome. E cansado."

"Você não pode comer na sala de estar", diz ela seriamente. "Então, volte mais tarde. Você pode ser um leão."

"Negócio fechado". Ele bagunça seu cabelo enquanto passa por ela.

"Quer uma cerveja?" Eu pergunto quando ele se senta em um banquinho.

"Eu estou bem por enquanto." Ele fareja o ar. "Isso cheira muito, muito bem. O que é?"

"Sopa de galinha. Com salada e..." Eu aponto para o balcão, onde o meu pão está crescendo, esperando o forno. "Pão."

"Mal posso esperar. Eu não como nada desde o almoço."

"Então, como foi com o seu agente?" Eu pergunto enquanto ligo o forno.

"Foi bem. Muito bem. Algumas coisas que eu tenho que pensar, mas... sim." Ele sorri um pouco. "Devemos conversar sobre isso. Você e eu."

Eu sinto um aperto por dentro, e fico nervosa. "Tudo bem. Você... você terá que ir embora?"

Ele vem até mim, segurando as minhas mãos. "Não por algum tempo. E se eu fizer isso, não vai ser por muito tempo. Nada definitivo."

"Tudo bem." Eu fico olhando para seu peito, mordendo meu lábio.

"Ei". Ele se inclina para que seus olhos fiquem no mesmo nível que os meus. "Eu prometo."

* * *

 _ **Ele promete, Bella! E aí, vocês acham que Edward irá voltar para a Europa?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: implacável**

 **Palavra: Implacável**

 **Diálogo sugerido:** "Considere-se avisada."

"Marcus quer que eu vá a um treinamento especial no próximo mês. Há outros caras também, e aqueles que forem escolhidos serão contratados por times locais ou para a seleção dos EUA."

"Um time nacional."

"Certo".

"Ok. Então... você disse que conhece Marcus de antes? Você jogava nos EUA antes de se mudar não é?" Eu pergunto, tentando seguir o raciocínio dele.

"Sim, na verdade eu joguei na faculdade, e, em seguida, fui contratado pelo Seattle Sounders após a formatura. Depois de uma temporada eu fui observado pelo Tottenham, o que era louco e meio que aleatório, mas Marcus sabia que eu estaria interessado na possibilidade de jogar de jogar no exterior. Ele tem todos os tipos de conexão."

"Então você foi."

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Eu entendo", eu digo, mexendo a sopa. "Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de viver no exterior, eu também consideraria."

"Estou tão feliz que você tenha dito isso." Ele beija o meu pescoço.

"Não vamos nos adiantar." Eu provoco, dando-lhe um olhar significativo. "Então... continue."

"Uma vez lá, eu permaneci em contato com Marcus, mas o foco dele tem sido sempre aqui nos Estados Unidos. Ele sempre esteve presente comigo, mesmo quando eu tive a milha lesão no ligamento cruzado." Fazendo uma careta, ele olha para baixo, lembrando-se. "Ele voou até lá com os meus pais, nos acompanhou para casa. Mesmo quando ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre mim, sem interesse, ele apareceu."

"Soa como um bom homem", eu digo.

"O melhor".

O cronômetro dispara. Agarrando as minhas luvas de forno, eu dou um empurrãozinho em Edward para que eu possa tirar o pão. O perfume de pão fresco intensifica-se quando eu abro a porta, me deixando com água na boca.

"Provavelmente haverá um ou dois jogos locais... e depois, dependendo de como as coisas acontecerem, nós vamos viajar a nível nacional." Ele levanta a tampa da sopa, espiando lá dentro e inalando. "Mas isso não seria definitivo."

"Então, quanto tempo, você acha?"

"Quanto tempo o quê?

"Quando você começar a jogar novamente. Quanto tempo você acha que ficará por aqui antes que as viagens comecem?"

"Eu não sei Bella... seis meses? Uma temporada?"

Eu não sei muito sobre temporadas e essas coisas. Parece que eu terei que conversar com o Google novamente.

"Há um monte de 'ses' em jogo aqui, ok?" Diz ele com um suspiro. "Podemos lidar com um dia de cada vez?"

Pela primeira vez, Edward parece um pouquinho frustrado. Este é um grande negócio para ele, a chance de talvez voltar a jogar, e eu estou sendo muito pegajosa. Eu não sou assim. Sempre fui feliz sozinha, capaz de lidar com tudo e estava satisfeita, um pouco só de vez em quando, mas tudo bem. Recuso-me a me tornar o tipo de garota que vive e morre por causa de um rapaz.

Eu não fiz isso com Tyler, ou qualquer cara desde então, e não vou fazer isso agora.

Só que Edward não é um cara qualquer. E essa relação supera todas as outras. E ele não me deixar, ele está correndo em direção ao seu sonho. Eu posso fazer isso, porque... _nós_ pode fazer juntos. Seja o que acabar por ser.

Eu olho para ele. Seus olhos encontram os meus imediatamente, me me mostrando o quão sério ele está falando.

"Você está totalmente certo." Eu balanço a cabeça. "Eu só... eu penso demais nas coisas. Você sabe disso. Mas... podemos absolutamente viver um dia de cada vez. Eu serei sua maior defensora, eu prometo." E eu estou falando sério. Ou estou tentando me convencer, pelo menos. Eu vou continuar a dizer isso até que eu acredite... fingir até que eu consiga, certo? Policiar os meus pensamentos e as minhas emoções será necessário. Talvez eu devesse aceitar a oferta de Alice e pegar emprestado aqueles audiobooks do Deepak Chopra*...

*Famoso autor de livros de autoajuda.

Edward inclina a cabeça, olhando para mim. "Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Eu quero estar lá para apoiar você", eu digo.

"Então você estará." Ele me beija, deixando de lado as minhas mãos para que ele possa segurar o meu rosto. "E eu vou estar com você. Mesmo se eu não estiver com você fisicamente, eu estarei com você. Você pode contar com isso."

"Eu vou te cobrar", eu murmuro, passando os braços ao redor dele.

"Pode cobrar."

Nós nos beijamos até que Charlie entra, falando sobre Peppa e desfiles de animais e como Edward se parece com um leão.

"Cheesecake de caramelo salgado."

"Você vai fazer o meu índice de gordura corporal aumentar", diz Edward, mas ele está praticamente babando. "Eu tenho que estar em forma para este treinamento."

"Até parece", eu digo, na minha _mais sarcástica_ voz. "Bom, se acontecer, você pode juntar-se ao resto de nós meros mortais."

Ele me dá aquele olhar - o de cara feia, não o sexy.

"De qualquer forma, parece bom, certo?" Pergunto despreocupadamente, fazendo anotações. O aniversário de Edward será dentro de algumas semanas e eu quero fazer um bolo para ele. Algo diferente e especial, como ele.

Embora, sejamos realistas: caramelo salgado é tão elegante quanto ele agora. Tem o estilo de Edward. Ele é moderno.

"Tem gosto de céu. Como tudo o que você faz." Ele pega meu caderno e caneta, jogando-os de lado. "Nós terminamos, aqui?"

"Ei" eu protesto. Eu estive pensando sobre isso o dia todo. Podemos até fazer um churrasco no quintal da minha casa pela primeira vez. "Eu estou no modo planejamento."

"Estou em modo sexo", diz ele, saindo da cama. "Considere-se avisada."

"Ah. Bem." Eu me estico na cama, curvando os dedos dos pés. "Por que você não disse isso antes?"

Fechando a porta, ele arranca a camiseta fora e a calça jeans com a boxer. Eu nunca vou me acostumar com seu corpo; ele é uma obra - em mais de um sentido. E ele intensificou os exercícios, também, fazendo musculação e correndo todos os dias. Às vezes eu vou com ele, o que significa que ele corre, enquanto eu alterno entre corrida e caminhada.

Edward vem em direção a mim, rastejando sobre a cama e puxando minhas pernas. Ele tira a minha calcinha e, em seguida, abre as minhas pernas.

"Você tem certeza que ela vai continuar dormindo?"

"Positivo. Ela não cochilou hoje... E ela foi até tarde."

"Sem brincadeira. Pensei que ela nunca iria adormecer."

Eu rio um pouco com sua frustração, porque essa tem sido a minha vida durante anos. As crianças têm uma incrível capacidade de farejar quando você quer um tempo sozinho, ou quando você quer ir dormir, ou quando você está tendo uma conversa particular.

"Quer dizer que você _não_ queria assistir Frozen duas vezes?"

"Na verdade, não." Ele me puxa para cima até que que eu esteja sentada, e em seguida, tira a minha blusa. "Mas Chuck é cruel quando quer alguma coisa."

"Você está pregando para o vigário." Eu caio para trás, trazendo-o comigo, envolvendo minhas pernas em volta dele. Ele esfrega-se contra mim, respirando com dificuldade, quando ele sente como eu estou ficando molhada, engolindo meus sons com seus beijos.

Bem quando eu acho que ele vai deslizar para dentro, ele me vira.

"Espere", ele sussurra, afastando o meu cabelo para o lado, beijando a linha da minha espinha. Eu ouço os sons agora familiares de abertura e fechamento da gaveta - temos o mesmo 'esconderijo' seja na casa dele ou na minha - e o som da embalagem sendo aberta.

Então ele está em cima de mim, cobrindo-me em seu calor, a respiração fazendo cócegas nos meus ouvidos, a barba por fazer arranhando meus ombros. Ele se afasta, puxa-me para que eu me apoie nas mãos e nos joelhos, e entra em mim.

Eu exalo todo o ar dos meus pulmões, arqueando as costas, empurrando para trás contra ele. Ele se choca contra mim, estabelecendo um ritmo áspero e rápido, algo que ambos precisamos, porque tem sido uma semana ocupada e agitada e nosso tempo juntos tem sido escasso.

Às vezes, eu quero que ele vá devagar, mas outras vezes eu quero que ele vá com tudo. Eu quero que ele se solte, não pense em nada, exceto o aqui e agora, e o que isso significa. Construindo, talvez memórias... sustento emocional para os momentos de solidão que estão por vir quando ele for embora. Eu prometo a mim mesma que não vou ficar ansiosa.

Que eu vou confiar, em vez disso.

* * *

Vocês ainda estão comigo? Eu sei que faz um tempinho, mas vocês também sumiram e eu fico pensando... não tem ninguém lendo, não tem pressa... voltem para animar a tradutora!

Beijo


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Remédios

 **Palavra:** armário de remédios

Originalmente, o dia do treinamento de Edward com Marcus deveria ser depois do aniversário dele, mas devido a um conflito de agendamento foi remarcado para a semana anterior. Estou aliviada, na verdade. Ele está trabalhando duro para voltar a jogar, e isso lhe dará a chance de brilhar mais cedo.

Eu esperava estar lá para dar apoio moral, mas a mudança na data significa que eu tenho que trabalhar, enquanto ele dirige até o centro de treinamento para se encontrar com Marcus. Em vez de torcer, ou apenas rezar do lado de fora, eu estou trabalhando em uma grande festa de aniversário para um figurão corporativo com Emmett, Mike e Maggie. Esta é também a primeira vez que contratamos a pequena equipe que trazemos em eventos como este. A verdade é que o negócio está crescendo rapidamente - nós temos uma grande reputação que tem sido promovida de boca em boca. Publicidade ajuda também, mas a maior parte dos nossos contratos vem de referências.

É um bom momento para todos nós. Eu estou ganhando um bom dinheiro, e fazendo algo que eu gosto - mesmo que eu esteja cansada uma grande parte do tempo. Eu também quero me certificar de me manter ocupada, realizando meus próprios sonhos, enquanto Edward persegue os dele.

Em última análise, eu quero que façamos isso _juntos_ , mas nesse meio tempo eu estou seguindo o seu conselho e me concentrando em um dia de cada vez. Pode ser um pouco esmagador quando eu penso muito nisso – no futuro dele e no meu - então eu tento não ficar perdida na minha própria cabeça.

"Eu faço isso, Bella", Maggie diz suavemente, permitindo-me um minuto para olhar sobre o diagrama de nós dois. Enquanto isso, ela continua organizando a mesa de sobremesa absolutamente extravagante que estamos montando desde às nove da manhã.

"Obrigada, Mags." De acordo com as minhas anotações, precisamos apenas terminar de arrimar a fonte de chocolate, que ficará no canto da mesa, e então encerramos o dia. Eu digo para Maggie sabe que eu vou lidar com a fonte, e então eu corro para a van que usamos para grandes trabalhos.

OooO

Terminamos uma hora depois. Em convida Maggie e eu para bebermos uma cerveja no Hilltop Ale House. Maggie implora para deixar para outro dia, dizendo que tem um encontro, e eu quase faço isso também, mas decido ir na última hora. Tem sido um tempo desde que nós três relaxamos desta forma, e é bom recuperar o atraso.

Depois disso, eu sigo Emmett até a casa dele para pegar Charlie.

A casa está tranqüila quando entramos e Rose nos recebe, com uma revista na mão. "Charlie está dormindo."

"Sério?" Eu digo, olhando para o relógio. Não são nem seis horas.

"Ela estava com um pouco de febre."

"Ah... não. Onde ela está?"

"Eu a coloquei no quarto de hóspedes. Embry está se sentindo cansado ultimamente, também, então eu espero que não seja algum tipo de virose."

"Que droga Sinto muito, Rose."

"Por que? Não seja ridícula."

Eu concordo com a cabeça, indo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, tentando não me sentir culpada por eu estar tomando cerveja enquanto Rose estava aqui com a minha filha doente.

Charlie se mexe quando eu a toco, olhando sonolenta para mim. "Mãe".

"Ei, baby." Eu afasto o cabelo de seu rosto, notando o rubor em suas bochechas. "Como você se sente?"

"Eu quero dormir." Ela boceja, se vira e começa a cochilar novamente.

Eu a pego no colo e tiro da cama de qualquer maneira, sabendo que ela irá se sentir melhor quando estivermos em casa. Em a pega de mim, enquanto eu agradeço Rose. Ela me dá a bolsa de Charlie. "Eu dei Motrin infantil que eu tinha no armário de remédios. Ainda tem um pouco no frasco, então eu coloquei aqui dentro."

A volta para casa é tranquila. Cansada e com fome, eu ligo para o meu restaurante chinês favorito e faço um pedido, imaginando que eles vão entregar não muito tempo depois que eu chegar em casa. Acabo de desligar o telefone quando ele toca novamente.

"Alô?"

"Ei. Sou eu."

"Ei." Eu sorrio, bocejando. "Como foi?"

"É... foi ótimo. Realmente incrível."

"Então você tem uma boa notícia."

"Sim. Parece que eu vou jogar para o Seattle Sounders novamente. O Técnico Schmitd estava lá, e ele se lembrou de mim. Todo o dia foi..." Ele ri. "Foi como se eu nunca tivesse parado."

"Eu estou tão feliz", eu digo, e eu estou falando sério. Não só ele vai jogar de novo, mas irá fazer isso perto da gente. Mesmo quando seu time tiver que viajar, a base será aqui. É um cenário onde todo mundo sai ganhando.

Eu paro na minha garagem e desligo o motor, ouvindo Edward contar os acontecimentos do dia. É na maior parte apenas coisas sobre o time e como seu joelho está bem. Ele menciona que irá treinar muito, e quer saber se eu acho que Chuck vai querer assistir.

Olhando para seu rosto adormecido no espelho retrovisor, eu aceno. "Sim. Acho que ela absolutamente irá amar isso."

"Bom. Talvez possamos, eu não sei, levá-la para o futebol. Um amigo meu da região organiza um campeonato para crianças pequenas."

O pensamento de Charlie correndo em uma minúscula camisa e chuteiras é bonito demais. "Nós definitivamente vamos pensar sobre isso."

"Legal. Então como foi com você hoje?"

"Oh, foi ótimo. Tudo correu sem problemas." Suspirando, eu saio do carro. "Charlie está com febre, porém, o que é uma porcaria. Acabamos de chegar em casa."

"Merda, eu estou te atrapalhando?"

"Não, eu literalmente entrei na garagem a poucos minutos atrás. Mas eu deveria ir, no entanto. Eu tenho que colocá-la na cama para que ela possa dormir e melhorar."

"Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e pegar leve também esta noite."

Desapontada, mas totalmente compreendendo, eu exalo. "Tudo bem."

"A menos que ..."

"Você pode dormir aqui."

"Nós vamos dormir cedo. Me dê uma hora."

OooO

Pela primeira vez nós vamos dormir antes da meia-noite. É inédito.

Bocejando muito, eu me deito na cama, aconchegando-me contra Edward. Costumamos nos separar durante a noite, já que nenhum dos dois gosta de dormir abraçadinho, mas é tão bom estar perto dele assim.

"Eu estou muito feliz que as coisas realmente tenham dado certo hoje", eu digo baixinho, acariciando o braço de Edward. "Mal posso esperar para vê-lo jogar."

"Eu sei." Ele beija o meu pescoço. "Mal posso esperar para vê-la nas arquibancadas."

"Tão 'filme de esporte'". Eu sorrio na escuridão, me contorcendo quando ele aperta a minha coxa.

"Eu gosto de filmes de esportes. São bons."

"A não ser os ruins?" Eu brinco. "Qual é o seu favorito?"

"Eu tenho alguns. Jerry Maguire".

"Sério?" Eu me viro. "Eu também adoro esse filme!"

"Qual é o seu favorito?"

"Filme de esportes ou apenas filme?"

"Filme".

"Eu amo filmes assustadores. Assim como A vila... ou A invocação do mal".

"Sério? Eu nunca teria imaginado isso."

"Talvez possamos ir ao cinema em algum momento. Na próxima vez que sairmos." Eu franzo a testa. "Se conseguirmos sair. As coisas estão prestes a ficar loucas."

"Nós vamos dar um jeito", diz ele, encontrando a minha boca. Nós nos beijamos um pouco, abraçando um ao outro. "Nós vamos fazer funcionar, ok?"

"Tudo bem."

"É... diferente para mim, agora."

"O que é diferente?"

"A minha vida está diferente. As coisas que eu quero... as coisas que eu levo em consideração." Sua voz é calma, mas ele parece tão certo. Eu me pergunto se essas coisas têm estado muito em sua mente. "O que eu sinto por você."

Eu entrelaço as nossas pernas, sem saber o que dizer.

"Você confia em mim?" Pergunta ele.

"Sim. Eu confio."

"Você me ama, Bella?"

Meu coração para. Eu toco seu rosto. "Sim".

"Bom, porque..." ele me beija, docemente, brevemente, e para, se afastando. Eu imagino que, se as luzes estivesse acesas, estaríamos olhando um para o outro. "Eu estive pensando sobre isso o dia todo – a vontade de jogar futebol novamente era tudo antes... Eu não precisava de mais nada. Mas agora eu preciso disso... eu preciso de você" Ele passa o polegar pela minha bochecha. "Eu te amo".

* * *

 _ **Vejo pulos de felicidade aí do outro lado? ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Rabisco**

 **Dica de palavra:** Rabisco

 **Enredo:** Em 500 palavras ou menos, escrever uma curta **passagem do tempo.**

* * *

A "festinha" de aniversário de Edward começa a toma vida própria. Principalmente porque Emmett quer ajudar, e meu irmão não sabe fazer nada em pequena escala.

"Mas eu queria fazer na minha casa", eu argumento.

"Mas nós temos um quintal grande."

"Qual o tamanho de quintal que precisamos? Quem mais virá?"

"Alguns velhos irmãos da fraternidade... Eu acho que Edward mencionou que alguns de seus companheiros dos tempos da faculdade estão na cidade. Eles provavelmente virão."

"Quantas pessoas, Emmett?"

"Eu não sei... vinte?"

" _Vinte?"_ Eu estava pensando em... dez. No máximo.

"Talvez trinta. Eu não sei." Ele está de brincadeira comigo agora, me exasperando, a versão adulta de irmão chato.

Eu esfrego meus olhos. "Ótimo".

"E de _qualquer_ maneira. Nós sempre fazemos as festas e outras comemorações aqui."

"Precisamente por isso que eu queria uma mudança."

"Ele é _meu_ amigo", diz ele com petulância, sabendo que está sendo chato comigo. Um sorriso travesso se arrasta em seu rosto, e ele continua cobrindo as anotações que eu tenho feito com um rabisco gigante de um bolo de aniversário - o que se parece, para registro, em nada com o meu cheesecake de caramelo salgado.

"Bem. Ele é meu..." Eu começo, tentando encontrar um rótulo adequado. "Cara... homem."

Emmett ri ruidosamente. "Ouviu isso, Edward? Você é o Cara-homem dela!" Ele grita para todo o quintal ouvir.

Eu me levanto, pego meu caderno, e bato nele com ele. "Cala a boca. Ótimo. Faremos aqui. Você planeja. Eu só vou fazer o bolo. Idiota".

"Bella", ele ri, mas eu estou dando o fora daqui, mais chateada do que seria racional, mas _caramba_.

Edward olha para cima de onde está chutando uma bola com Embry, que tem sido um tiete desde que se deu conta de quão famoso Edward é no exterior. Em disse que ele está assistindo a vídeos no Youtube como um louco, dizendo que quer tentar entrar para o time de futebol da escola um dia. Ele ainda não tem idade o suficiente, mas a mesma turma que Edward estava considerando para Charlie iria aceitar Embry, então isso é legal.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele bloqueia um chute com excesso de exuberância de Embry antes que a bola saia cambaleando para o quintal do vizinho.

"Emmett está sendo estúpido."

Ele sorri. "Emmett? Nunca."

"Ele está tomando conta da sua festa." Eu dou de ombros. "Tanto faz."

Pegando a bola com as mãos, ele acena para Embry. "Me dê um minuto, ok homem?"

Embry corre indo em direção ao balanço.

"Está tudo bem", eu digo, sabendo como juvenil tudo isso soa, e que provavelmente eu exagerei. Mesmo que meu irmão seja um idiota. "Eu acho que... a lista de convidados é maior do que eu esperava. Assim, faz sentido fazer aqui."

"Eu prefiro a sua casa", diz ele, quicando a bola para trás e para a frente sobre os joelhos.

Ugh. Ele está se exibindo e isso está me excitando.

"Ah, é?" Eu sorrio de forma amorosa que ele esteja tentando me acalmar. "Por quê?"

"Porque sim". Ele encolhe os ombros. "Parece mais nosso. Enfim, o quintal não é _tão_ pequeno. Eu não sei quem mais Em convidou... "

Eu posso ouvir a sua voz, mas eu ainda estou presa no "nosso". Meu lugar. Parece mais nosso? Não posso dizer que isso me incomoda. Uau.

A bola cai aos meus pés. Eu o pego me olhando fixamente.

"Bem-vinda de volta. Você não perdeu muita coisa", diz ele ironicamente.

"A minha casa parece mais nossa", eu repito, dando um sorriso bobo.

"Eu acho." Ele chega mais perto, tão perto, que não está me tocando, mas poderia muito bem estar. Sua pele tem um brilho de correr no sol. "Isso está bem para você?"

"Mais do que bem."

Ele balança a cabeça, apenas uma vez. "Não é muito rápido?"

"Não. De jeito nenhum. Sei que tem sido apena ..." eu faço um gesto eu entre nós. "Faz apenas alguns meses, mas parece que faz mais tempo."

Nossas mãos se tocam, e depois ele as entrelaça. Eu fico na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

"Você sabe que Emmett apenas brincando com você, certo?" Edward diz.

"Sim". Protegendo os olhos com a mão, eu olho para ele. "Eu sei."

 **OooO**

Eu encontro Charlie na sala de TV, fazendo beicinho.

"Ei, garota. Qual é o problema?"

"Embry é estúpido."

"O quê?" Surpresa, eu me sento ao lado dela. "Você ama Embry."

"Não." Ela cruza os bracinhos, fazendo uma careta.

"O que aconteceu?"

Silêncio.

"Charlie?"

"Ele não quer brincar comigo. Ele quer jogar futebol com Edward, mas, mas, isso não é justo. Edward não é dele!"

Ah. Estou começando a ver o problema. "Ele não é de Embry?"

"Não, mãe!"

"De quem ele é então?" Eu pergunto, me divertindo.

"Edward vai na nossa casa o tempo todo. Ele é... meu."

"Se você quer jogar com Edward, vá lá fora e jogue com ele."

"Não, mãe", ela lamenta. "Eu não quero jogar com Embry."

"Eu não estou falando de Embry", eu digo, exasperada. "Embora, se ele estiver brincando com Edward, então você precisa compartilhar. Ok?"

"Eu não quero compartilhar."

Eu não gostaria de compartilhar Edward também, mas isso não vem ao caso. "Vamos."

Eu a levo para fora, onde os caras estão conversando no pátio.

Em a pega e faz cócegas nela até ela rir. "Fanna Chuck Chuck, Bo-Buck Banana!"

"Emmett!" Rose grita do quintal.

De pé ao lado de Edward, eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Eu acho que .. Charlie estava um pouco ciumenta porque você estava jogando futebol com Embry."

"Ah, ela estava?"

"Eu a encontrei de bico."

Ele balança a cabeça, dando um passo a frente. "Ei, Chuck."

Ela para de se contorcer e gritar e presta atenção nele. "Sim?"

"Quer jogar comigo?"

A forma como o seu rosto ilumina-se... Eu gostaria de saber se é assim que eu fico quando Edward se concentra em mim.

"Sim", diz ela, estranhamente tímida. Ela desliza dos braços de Emmett e caminha para Edward, pegando sua mão, mas ele a agarra e posiciona-a em seus ombros, em vez disso.

"Vamos lá", diz ele. "Nós teremos um monte de trabalho a fazer, se você quiser entrar em uma liga júnior."

* * *

 ** _É muita fofura desse homem a essa hora do dia! 3_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: abatida**

P **alavra:** abatida

 **Diálogo:** "Eu estou perdendo minha paciência com você."

* * *

Eu dou um passo para trás, imaginando se as luzes penduradas em todo o quintal são muito femininas. E então eu acho que, sei lá. Eu gosto disso, e de qualquer maneira irá adicionar algo mais à atmosfera. E iluminar, obviamente.

Alice e Rose me ajudaram a colocá-las. Nós retiramos os brinquedos de Charlie, espalhamos mesas e cadeiras extras - uma das vantagens de ser sócia de um serviço de catering - e ajeitamos os coolers.

"Espero que o tempo continue bom", diz Rose, olhando para o céu. Está claro, por enquanto, e a chance de chuva é baixa, mas nunca se sabe por aqui.

Eu dou uma mordida da minha barra de cereais, sustento que eu roubei da gaveta de lanches de Charlie. "Espero que sim".

La dentro as crianças estão fazendo uma bagunça no quarto de Charlie, enquanto Emmett Edward, e o namorado de Alice, Jasper, começam a transportar a comida. Eles acabaram de voltar da rua, pegando cerveja, batatas fritas e outras coisas. Eu não queria que Edward tivesse que fazer nada no seu aniversário, mas ele me olhou como se eu estivesse sendo ridícula, me beijou daquele jeito que me deixa atordoada, e disse: _"Eu não sou o rei da Inglaterra, Bella."_

 _"Não, definitivamente você não é o rei da Inglaterra. É mais como... o Ragnar dos Vikings"._

 _"Sim". O olhar como laser focado no meu decote. "Deixa eu ir. Na verdade, eu pretendo dar uma olhada nisso mais tarde..."_

"Bella". Rose voz me tira da névoa.

"Hm?" Eu sorrio para ela, me perguntando o que eu perdi.

"Você quer que a mesa do bolo aqui ou aqui?" Alice pergunta, roubando um palito de cenoura.

"Oh, aí está bom"

Elas colocam onde eu digo, e então nós terminamos. Não está exagerado - bem, não para mim, pelo menos - mas está bom. Perfeito. Espero. Eu olho para trás, e Edward, que bebendo uma cerveja relaxado com Jasper. Ele olha para mim, erguendo um polegar, então eu acho que está tudo bem.

"Você é uma namorada incrível", Alice fala, uma vez que estamos na cozinha.

"Eu só..." Eu balanço a cabeça. "Eu realmente gosto de fazer esse tipo de coisa. É divertido para mim, eu não sei. Eu quero que ele saiba que eu gosto dele."

"Está muito bom." Ela sorri, beija minha bochecha, e desaparece.

Avistando o meu reflexo no microondas, eu me encolho. A correria do dia todo me deixou parecendo um pouco abatida, mas não é nada que um chuveiro não resolva.

Por volta das oito, meu quintal de tamanho modesto parece ter diminuído consideravelmente devido à quantidade de pessoas nele. Mas está tudo funcionando. Há música, e luzes – e eu fico tão feliz por ter seguido os meus instintos sobre elas – e o zumbido de muitas conversas felizes. Muita comida, muito para beber, crianças correndo ao redor... está agradável.

Edward é a estrela. Eu o vejo dessa forma, esta noite, especialmente agora que ele está entre "os da sua espécie." Em esperava um ou dois de seus antigos companheiros de futebol, mas o time inteiro apareceu, completo com as namoradas... ou groupies. Eu não saberia identificar. Alguns deles têm os olhos vagando, olhos que seguem Edward como se ele fosse o sol. Eu não sei se eles estão realmente familiarizados com ele ou se apenas querem ser. E depois há os 'irmãos' da fraternidade dos tempos da faculdade - como Mike e Emmett, seu riso se sobressaindo sobre o barulho.

Edward tem sido legal ao me apresentar a todos, apesar de tudo. Todo mundo é amigável na maior parte. Os irmãos da fraternidade se mantêm afastados, apesar de serem educados, mas seus antigos companheiros de equipe estão se misturando. O meu favorito é Garrett, um loiro alto, musculoso com uma mulher igualmente atraente, loira chamada Kate. Ela é doce, muito fácil de conversar, e parece muito feliz que eu exista.

"Ele sempre foi um cara tão legal", ela confidencia, bebendo um copo de vinho branco. "Quero dizer, você sabe. Nenhum desses meninos eram santos, mas alguns foram criados direito, você poderia dizer."

"Como Garrett?" Eu pergunto, sorrindo para que ela saiba que eu estou apenas brincando.

"Bem, eu tive que domar Garrett. Mas está tudo bem agora."

Rindo, eu alcanço um punhado de chips. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

"Onze anos".

Eu quase engasgo com uma batata. "O quê? Uau!"

"Sim. Praticamente inédito no mundo deles." Ela suspira. "Eu não vou dizer que foi fácil, mas... valeu a pena. Éramos namorados na faculdade... nos separamos quando ele se tornou um jogador profissional... voltamos. Agora estamos casados há cinco anos. "

Meu coração acelera. Eu vejo Edward caminhando em direção a mim, devagar, parando de vez em quando para conversar com alguém. Nossa história não é nada como a de Kate e Garrett. Quero dizer, por um lado, nós dois entramos nessa relação mais velhos, com um pouco mais de vida percorrida. Alguns podem chamar de bagagem, mas eu vejo como experiência.

Mas ainda há aspectos do estilo de vida dele que estão prestes a ser o meu estilo de vida, coisas que eu ouvi falar, mas não sei nada a nível pessoal. E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que essas coisas não me intimidam.

"Vocês parecem bem adaptados", eu digo finalmente.

O belo rosto de Kate relaxa, os olhos quentes, apesar da sua gelada tonalidade azul. "Estamos. Ele é o meu melhor amigo."

 **OoooO**

Por volta das onze horas e Charlie está sendo uma pirralha, recusando-se a sossegar mesmo que Makenna vá dormir aqui e a está esperando para assistir Frozen com ela na cama.

"Eu estou perdendo a paciência com você, Charlotte. Vá para cama _agora!_ "

Fazendo uma careta, ela engatinha pela bagunça de sacos de dormir que ela está compartilhando com sua prima. "Eu não quero perder a festa, mamãe!"

"Você não perdeu!" Eu explico peça quinquagésima vez. "Nós cantamos parabéns! Você comeu o bolo!"

"Vamos, Chuck", diz Makenna, revirando os olhos. "Eu não vou assistir Frozen, se você não ficar parada." Ela olha para mim, rindo. "Entendeu? Congelada? Ficar parada? Hahaha!"

Bufando, apesar de não ter achado graça nenhuma, eu aceno. "Sim, sim. Você é uma comediante nata. Enfim, boa noite, pessoal." Eu beijo as duas, dando a Charlie um aperto extra. "Você sabe que eu te amo, né? Mas eu não gosto quando você é malcriada. Você tem que ser boazinha para a mamãe. Ok?"

"'Kay, mãe."

"'Kay. Amo você."

"Eu te amo", ela responde, parecendo mais sonolenta a cada minuto.

Se não fosse por Makenna, eu provavelmente estaria lutando contra ela a noite toda - ou pelo menos até que a maioria dos nossos convidados fosse embora, mas tal como está, ela provavelmente vai assistir seu filme até que desmaie. Estou fechando a porta do quarto quando Edward vira a esquina e vem pelo corredor.

"Ela está dormindo?"

"Até parece."

Abrindo a porta, ele espia pela fresta "Boa noite, Chuck."

"Boa noite, Edward."

Ele começa a fechar a porta novamente, então, em seguida, abre e entra. Eu observo quando ele se ajoelha e sussurra algo para Charlie. Ela acena com a cabeça, com os olhos na tela da TV, mas um sorriso nos lábios. Ela envolve seus braços nele, beijando sua bochecha.

Eu me viro, voltando para o corredor, com o coração batendo acelerado, a mente uma bagunça. Isto é surreal para mim. Quer dizer, eu sei que Edward gosta de Charlie, e eu sei que ela adora ele, mas eu nunca coloquei as minhas esperanças nisso. Esperança pode significar decepção, e foi bastante difícil conseguir passar por isso para me permitir amar Edward. Mas Charlie e eu... somos um pacote só. Seu próprio pai não estava interessado nela, então eu tive que erguer esse muro, eu acho, uma suposição de que pudesse levar algum tempo para encontrar um cara que quisesse nós duas. Eu nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista, ou em contos de fadas, ou até mesmo no destino. Temos que fazer as coisas acontecerem.

Isso, porém, está acontecendo.

Ele volta para fora, fechando a porta, e eu me lanço nele, abraçando-o, empurrando-o contra a parede.

"Uau", ele sussurra, seus olhos escuros devido à fraca luz corredor escuro. Respondendo à minha intensidade, ele me beija profundamente, tomando a minha boca com seu gosto... Edward com um toque de creme irlandês ou algo assim. E também me envolvendo com sua _sensação_ , e eu não sei mesmo dizer o que mais. Talvez devêssemos chutar todo mundo para fora e seguir com isso.

"Prometa-me que vai fazer isso funcionar. Prometa-me que sempre iremos conversar sobre todas as coisas. E que você será honesto comigo. Que você... será paciente comigo e fique bravo se você precisar... e deixe-me ficar brava se eu precisar, mas só... me ame. Eu te amo."

"Eu prometo", ele diz, sorrindo, divertido, mas também confuso. "Ei. Somos nós agora, certo? Olhe o que você fez esta noite, Bella. Isso... ele olha de volta pelo corredor, em direção à festa." Você sabe quanto tempo passou desde que alguém fez alguma coisa para mim assim? A maioria das meninas..." Ele exala severamente, se afastando de mim, se encostando na parede oposta como se o que ele está prestes a dizer será desagradável." Elas queriam coisas de mim. Mas você... você faz tudo de coração."

"Eu posso ser egoísta", eu digo, pensando nas maneiras que eu o quero. E muito.

"Eu também posso. Eu sou egoísta com você. Eu quero você, o tempo todo. Você me faz querer... coisas."

"Que coisas?" Eu pergunto, ficando um pouco excitada com suas apaixonada, se não um pouco embriagada, declarações.

"Tudo". Ele me puxa para perto, joga um braço ao redor do meu ombro, e me leva de volta para a festa lá fora.

* * *

 _ **Esse Edward é de suspirar pelos cantos não é mesmo?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: stripe**

 **palavra:** Stripe

Porque é tecnicamente verão, eu não quero manter Charlie na escola durante toda a semana. Eu sinto que ela deve ter tempo livre, como as outras crianças, mesmo que a pré-escola neste momento _seja_ toda diversão e jogos.

"Eu gosto da escola, mãe."

 _Você diz isso agora_.

"Bom! Eu estou feliz. Mas não temos que ir à escola durante todo o ano."

"Mas mãe."

"Você sabe que Nessa não vai voltar até agosto, certo? E nem Margot".

"Oh".

Tivemos várias versões desta conversa doze vezes. Nós acabamos nos comprometendo: ela volta a programação tempo parcial, e eu a deixo em casa, se há algo que eu gostaria de fazer com ela.

Seus primos estão em casa agora, deixando Rose louca quando não tem acampamento. Mas só dura algumas semanas; como eu, Em e Rose são avessos a manter seus filhos em um ambiente muito estruturado, quando poderia ser relaxante.

Quero dizer, não era o que fazíamos quando crianças? Relaxar? Lembro-me de intermináveis dias brincando do norte do estado, na casa dos nossos avós - a modesta (mas não menos fantástica) casa do lago que vovô construiu após a aposentadoria. E quando estávamos em casa no bairro, nós mandávamos na rua. Bem, Emmett mandava. Eu, principalmente, apenas o acompanhava até que eu tinha idade suficiente para ser legal no meu próprio mérito.

Apesar destas memórias nostálgicas da infância, e meu desejo de que Charlie experimente algumas delas, eu sei que os tempos são diferentes agora. Eu sou uma mãe solteira e os avós de Charlie ainda trabalham em tempo integral então não haverá traquinagens em casas do lago. Minhas opções para aventuras de Charlie no verão estão limitadas a sair para encontrar com Angela e Nessa e festas do pijama na casa de Em e Rose.

Enquanto isso, eu estou trabalhando em tempo integral e Edward treina todos os dias. Na maioria das noites, ele está exausto, e eu posso dizer que ele está frustrado por ter que trabalhar tão duro para voltar ao topo, mas é definitivamente um trabalho que ele ama. É óbvio.

"Está claro esta noite. Pena que tudo isso é a poluição luminosa", diz ele, uma noite, quando estamos em sua varanda. É a primeira vez que usamos suas cadeiras. Na verdade, já faz algum tempo desde que optamos pela casa dele, principalmente porque eu ainda me sinto um pouco estranha sobre Charlie ficar aqui com a gente.

Eu só quero levar as coisas lentamente quando se trata de coisas assim.

"Sim, é. Existem lugares onde podemos ver as estrelas, apesar de tudo."

"Fora da cidade, no campo..."

Eu sorrio, tomando um gole da minha Red Stripe, uma das cervejas que eu mais gosto e que sobrou da festa de Edward.

"Eu costumava ser tão obcecado com jogar na Copa do Mundo..."

Esperando que ele continuasse, eu fico em silêncio. Ele não diz mais nada, no entanto, e quando eu olho para ele, ele está apenas olhando para o céu. "Você não é mais?"

"Sim. Vai ser sempre um sonho, eu acho. Mas não é tão importante para mim agora." Ele senta-se, olhando para a vista, o distante brilho das luzes. "Não me interprete mal, eu ainda estou pensando em ganhar, eu só... não vou vender a minha alma para isso".

"Eu entendo", eu digo, depois de algum tempo, digerindo suas palavras. "É bom ser equilibrado, mas não é um sonho louco, sabe? Você já esteve perto antes... ainda poderia acontecer."

"Qualquer coisa pode acontecer neste momento. Depende do meu time ... de como iremos jogar e quão bem nós jogamos juntos. Se eu for uma merda, se eu não conseguir voltar ao que eu costumava ser, eles poderiam me trocar ou apenas me mandar embora. E se eu falhar... eu vou ter que procurar um time em outro lugar." Ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo, suspirando. "Eu não posso pensar em tudo isso agora, embora. Estou vou jogar. É mais difícil começar em uma partida no meio da temporada, mas... está tudo bem."

"Com certeza. Quando é que vamos ver você jogar?"

Acabando sua cerveja, ele se ajeita na cadeira, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o ventre. "Daqui a duas semanas.",

"Uau! Está perto!"

"Meio da temporada", ele me lembra.

Excitação faísca através de mim. "Você vai nos conseguir ingressos?"

Ele faz uma careta, olhando-me de lado. "Você realmente está me perguntando isso?"

Eu procuro sua mão, apertando-a de brincadeira. "Só para ter certeza."

"Eu quero você em todos os jogos. Cada um."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor."

Porque ele vai viajar; eu sei disso. Por mais que nós dois queiramos isso, não será possível eu assistir a _todos os_ jogos, por isso iremos nos separar, às vezes.

Eu não estou tão nervosa quanto antes sobre isso, sabendo como ele se sente, mas eu sei que vou sentir falta dele.

Charlie está _tão_ agitada para assistir a um jogo de futebol de verdade que beira a fronteira com o psicótico. "Nós vamos no jogo! Vamos ver Edward!" ela continua dizendo, batendo palmas e balançando os pés.

Ela não é a única; Makenna também está lá atrás jorrando sem parar para sua melhor amiga Tia, que vai passar o dia com a gente. Elas não eram muito de futebol antes, mas, aparentemente, agora é um grande negócio desde que Makenna tem um "tio" famoso.

Eu estou aliviada que não seja apenas Charlie e eu indo para o jogo. É perto – o CenturyLink Field, perto do centro de Seattle - mas a magnitude de tudo isso é ainda esmagadora. E o próximo jogo de Edward será em Los Angeles. Ele quer que eu vá, mas eu ainda não decidi.

Eu realmente quero, no entanto.

"Ow, Charlie", Eu digo, esfregando o meu braço, onde ela continua me cutucando.

"Olha, mamãe!" ela sussurra, apontando para o estádio aparecendo além da janela. "Oooooolhaaaaa!"

"Eu estou olhando", eu rio, inclinando-me para ver. Vestidos com com a camisa verde e azul dos Sounders, estamos enfurnados no Tahoe de Emmett - tão perto de uma minivan como pode ser - imaginando que seria mais divertido viajar juntos. Mais fácil, também.

Chegamos cedo, mas há uma multidão devido ao fato de o estacionamento do lado Norte estar fechado. Em procura outro lugar para estacionar. "Não foi fácil, mas aqui estamos", ele resmunga, finalmente, encontrando uma vaga. Nós saímos do carro, pegamos nossas coisas, e vamos para a bilheteria indicada, onde Edward deixou os nossos ingressos.

Eu não posso negar a antecipação borbulhando dentro de mim. Esta é a primeira vez que eu vou vê-lo jogar ao vivo - e não na TV, não online. Ao vivo. Parece o início de uma era. Eu sempre irei me lembrar deste jogo.

A multidão fica maior quanto mais nos aproximamos. Em pega Charlie e eu agradeço, incapaz de suprimir meu nervosismo com todas essas pessoas ao seu redor. Ele a coloca sobre seus ombros, o que ela gosta e sempre pede de qualquer maneira. Eu sinto uma dor no meu peito, me fazendo pensar nela e Edward desse jeito.

Ela deveria ter alguém para fazer isso por ela, sempre.

Ingressos na mão, entramos no estádio. Atrás de mim, Rose está lembrando Makenna e Tia para ficar perto da gente, prestar atenção, ficar longe de pervertidos, etc, enquanto lá na frente, Em começa a cantar canções de torcida - de futebol, o que quer seja - e Charlie e Embry ficam ainda mais agitados do que já estão.

"Você percebe que vamos ficar na área VIP?" Emmett praticamente grita. Ele olha para mim, movendo-se desajeitadamente com Charlie agarrada ao seu pescoço. "Seu menino-homem realmente fez direito, Bellaaaaah".

"E isso é, antes de ele começar a beber," Rose murmura. Eu esqueço, às vezes, que ela o conheceu na faculdade.

"Oh que alegria", eu digo, mas eu não me importo com a excitação de Em. Eu estou sentindo isso também - eu não estive aqui desde que eu era criança - doze anos, talvez - para um jogo Seahawks com o meu pai. Foi muita diversão, então, então eu só posso imaginar o quão incrível hoje será... especialmente com assentos premium.

No segundo que nos instalamos, Charlie anuncia que precisa fazer xixi. Embry também, então Rose e eu os levamos ao banheiro Em fica com as meninas e para pedir comida. Voltando para os nossos lugares, encontramos Em posando para selfies com Makenna e Tia e misturando-se com alguns dos torcedores mais amigáveis. Há atividades pré-jogo, onde as crianças podem brincar e ter os rostos pintados.

Vinte minutos antes do pontapé inicial, entramos com pressa - Charlie tem que usar o banheiro novamente - e vamos encontrar Em, que está segurando as pontas.

"Você quer uma cerveja?" Rose pergunta quando nós nos sentamos.

"Sim. Você?"

"Uma ou duas. Eu provavelmente vou dirigir mais tarde. Você sabe."

"Tudo bem, sim."

E, em seguida, os locutores pedem a todos que se apresentem para o Hino Nacional.

O jogo está prestes a começar.

* * *

 _ **Eu sei que faz tempo, mas eu não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas traduções. Só tenham um poucode paicência... kkk**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


End file.
